There for you (ABANDONED, SORRY)
by Cipher32
Summary: It's been two years since Boruto left the village to train with Sasuke.And maybe,he's going to come back soon.Who knows... Note:Take place when Boruto:17 and Sarada:16 AN:This my first fanfic so bear with me and sorry for grammatical errors and misspelling.Reviews always welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Beep.Beep.Beep

That sound again

Beep.Beep.Beep

The sound I hate the most in the morning

Beep.Beep.Beep

Especially if I only slept for three hours last night

Beep.Beep.Bee-

I slam my alarm clock with my left hand,the very same clock which are responsible for making those annoying sounds.I rub my eyes with my hands then put on my glasses and glance back to the clock,it's still seven in the morning but I have another mission already.

With a sigh,I get up from my bed and start to take shower and change to my outfit before making my way to the kitchen,there I saw my Mom making breakfast with a smile on her face,a very bright smile I must said

"Morning Mom" I said while i make my way to the table and take a seat on one of the chairs

"Oh,Sarada I thought you still sleeping.You came back very late last night after all" She said while putting a plate full of food in front of me

I sigh "Trust me Mom,I really want to go back to sleep right now" I put one of Bacons to my mouth before continuing "That mission turned unexpected real quick" Yesterday,Me,Konohamaru-Sensei and Mitsuki's Was on simple B-Ranked mission to deliver a scroll from Hokage to Kazekage Gaara.We're being ambushed on our way back to the Leaf by a group of A-class missing nin.Those idiots had a very bad timing,they ambushed us on our way back to Konoha **After** we hand the scroll to Gaara-sama.Instead the scroll,They earn a pretty good lesson from three of us.

I smirk when i recalled those memories,when I look up to my Mom she had one of her eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked

"Why you smirking?" She said with questioning look

"Nothing"I quickly said before shoving the rest of my food to my mouth

"Right..."She said with a very weird look on her face.I start to formulate another conversation with my Mom,she had a very weird expression on her face which are make things more awkward you know!

Think.think.think

Until it's hit me

"So,Mom"I start.I got her attention because she drop that look and I sigh inwardly ' _At least,she drop that awkward look_ ' I thought before continue "Why you look so happy today? I mean,does today held a special event?because as long I can remember today's not your birthday neither Dad" I asked her.This time I'm the one who raised the eyebrow

A smile found it's way to her face before answering me "That's a surprise" she start "something you will find out this afternoon,Sarada" She finished with a happy tone and a grin

"Okay..." I said while i shoot her with suspicious look "Anyway,I should get going" I said before I rise from the seat "Do you want me to wash the dish?"

"Nah,It's fine.Beside You gonna be late you know?"

"Huh?"I said dumbfounded before I glance to the clock on the wall

It's Read 7:45

Which are meant I only had 15 minutes to reach Hokage office

And it usually take 30 minutes on foot

"Shit" I cursed before dashing from our apartment,I heard my Mom said something about language or something but I ignored her

The street outside our apartment is complete mess,people walking here and there.Heck,Even you can get lost on the crossroad!

I Clutch my hair and let out a frustate groan.There's no way I can make my way to Hokage office in time

So I decite to take the rooftops.Yeah,this faster than to walk my way through those people down there

I smirk,just another day being a Ninja...

 **AN:There is something wrong with my FF App,Some reviews i sent to others authors is missing a word or two...or the entire sentences it self!.So if you guys found an incomplete sentence or something like that,Please be sure to tell me.Thanks for reading the story!**

 **Cipher032,Out**


	2. Chapter-2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any characters in it.Because if I do,right now I'll be Playing Ace Combat 6 right now instead uploading this fic.Oh,Cover Picture is not mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

_

I panting heavily in front of Hokage office,I run straight away from rooftops to rooftops and arrived at Hokage tower in Ten minutes

 _Inhales...Exhales...Inhales...Exhales..._

After repeating the procces for several second,I finally manage to catch my breath.Regaining my composur,I knocks the door three times

Until a voice told me to come in

The very same voice I used to be heard for the last two years

My sensei voice

Nanadaime

I open the door in front of me,there the man I admire the most In my life sat on his chair behind a desk doing his job with those paperworks

Paperworks

Those papers become less and less since Momoshiki attack 4 years ago.Lord Seventh said something about the village has fully developed and there's no need for them to expand it further.Talk about Nature conservation...

I bow down before say "Good morning Lord Seventh"

"Ah Sarada!,Good morning! are you here for your mission?" He asked with a smile

I blushed,His smile just like Boruto's you know!"I-uh...yes Lord Seventh"

He sighed and I raised an eyebrow "Is there something wrong,Sir?"

"Unfortunately,Yes.Konohamaru and Mitsuki has some emergency mission,I had no choice other than to sent them both two hours ago" He said before rubbing his face with both his hands "Looks like the group of rogue ninjas you people encounter last night is not fully captured,there couples of their friend still roaming around out there.So I sent them both to track them down"

I narrow my eyes down to my feet,Mitsuki has a very good abillity to track people,His snakes can detect them easily.So no wonder why only he and Konohamaru-sensei was sent for this assignment

"But dont worry" I glance back at him "I have another mission for you" He said while grinning "I won't let that spirit of yours down afterall"

"Really?!" I exclaimed.usually whenever Mitsuki and Konohamaru-sensei went to one of their special mission I'll never got any mission until they came back.So I'll just went back to my house or help Mom with her hospital duty.I'm still a Chunnin afterall,A Chunnin-Soon-to-be-Jonnin

But a Chunnin nonetheless "So what the mission,Lord Seventh?"

He smile "Just a simple patrol on the vilage outskirts,I know you still tired after the last mission.So a simple C-Ranked is my choice.Beside this is you first Solo mission so I want you to get used to it"

I nod,Just a simple patrol mission.The Five Great Nations was manage to united as Shinobi Alliance Thanks to Lord Seventh,during his youth he told people to understand each other and put aside their differents,It's true the Alliance was created because of war,But Lord Seventh is the one who's make it stay the same with his abillity to talk with others...

But there always be threats out there,Like a group of rogue ninjas or bandits

"Good,Your patrol route would be on the Eastern part of our village" He said and I once again nodded.He handed me a scroll before continuing "That's a map for the specifics route.Good luck out there" He said with a wink and smile on his face

"Thank you Lord Seventh"I said with a bow before turning around to the door

"Oh,One more thing"I stopped and turn back to face him.His smile never leaving his face "Your dad and Boruto is back today,I can't wait to see those two again" his smile getting bigger with each words he said.Me on the other hand,I felt my eyes widening when he mentioned 'Back today'

"So when they'll going to arrive?!" I asked with clear excitement in My tone,I can't wait to see how strong that Dobe right now and show him how strong I became too

An evil smirk found it's way to my face

"...-ternoon"

"Huh?" Lost in though I fail to pay attention to what he said

"I said they will going to arrive this afternoon,Teme better went straight to my office after he arrive at the village.Or I'll beat his ass personally"

I chuckled,The rivalry between my Father and Uncle Naruto is something I never understand.Mom once told me about how Uncle always looking a fight with Dad's,I can't blame him though because Mom once told me Dad was such an ass too during his youth

 _Mom_

"So that's Why she look so happy this morning" I mutter while averting my gaze to the side _is that the surprise she talking about?_

"Huh?"

"My Mom,She look so happy this morning.And she said something about surprise I'll find out this afternoon" I said and I glance back at him

The Seventh face went pale,I dont know what make him look like that _Is he sick or something?_ "Seventh,you okay? are you sick?"

"Sakura-chan said that?!" He asked me,there's clear horror in his tone

"Uh-huh"I said with eyebrows furrowed "Why?"

He gulped "Sakura-chan gonna Kill me,No scratch that,She's going to Beat me to bloody pulp" He said while shivering visibly "I just messed up with the surprise she made" He crossed his hands on the table and put his head on top of it.There's no sign he gonna continue so I turn again to the door

But I'm wrong

"Sarada"He start again while perking his head from his hands "Do me a favor will ya?" I nod

"When Teme arrive I want you to pretend you're surprise,And dont mention anything about your father to Sakura-chan.Please,I want to live a little longer" _I can't believe this! he whining like a little girl_ _Shannaro!_

"Okay..."I said still a bit unsure "I'll try my best Lord Seventh" I spoke before bowing and turn again to the door

After closing the door on my back I start making my way to my house to pack anything needed

 _Boruto and Dad is back today...I can't wait to see how much they change too.Especially Boruto_ I blushed, _Just what the heck am I thinking?!_

 **AN:Sorry for Grammatical errors and misspelling.I try to update frequently but i won't rushed this story up.Key word: Try** **And I try to improve my writing style** **And for the story,I know it short.But I promise I'll try to make them longer...** **And thank you for your positive reviews,you guys had no idea how much i appreciate those** **And thanks for reading the story!** **Cipher032 Out!.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home" I called out when I arrived at our apartment "Mom?"

"Over here Sarada" I heard my Mom voice from the living room area.I sigh before start walking there

"What are you doing?" She had one of the couch on her right hand and a table on the other

A solid wooden table

I gulped.Of course I already knew Lord Seventh is not joking when he said Mom will beat him to bloody pulp if she found out he messed up with the surprise she made

"Ah nothing,I just do a little room re-arrangement" She put the couch down before muttering something I can't hear

"What is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"N-nothing!,it's has something to do with your surprise so i can't tell you" She said while waving her hands frantically

"Oh..." _Of course she's gonna acting this way,it's Dad's anyway_

"What do you mean with 'oh'?" She asked with both of her eyebrows raised.A sign she used when she get suspicious about something

 _Oh no..._

"Uh...I mean...err...I mean I understand if you can't tell me" I cursed under my breath for the poor choice of excuse

This time only one of her eyebrow raised

 _...dont mention anything about your father to Sakura-chan_ Lord Seventh voice echoed in my head

 _Mom gonna kill him_ I thought while a sweat dripping down from my face. _Of course I'm worry,He's my Uncle and Sensei afterall_ _! and the Seventh Hokage_!

If he die,I'll lose him as a Uncle and Sensei.And no one else can taught me better than him! _Okay,Maybe Lord Sixth can,But it wont be same anymore_ _Shannaro!_

I start to open my mouth but my Mom spoke again "So,does Naruto's gave you another mission with Konohamaru and Mitsuki?" There's a slight crack on the wooden table she held when she mention Seventh name

 _She knew! I'm sorry Uncle_

"N-no...I mean yes...I mean no,No.Konohamaru and Mitsuki was sent to one of their special mission"I cursed myself internally for stuttering like a little girl "But he gave me another mission,That's why" I said while start walking to my room "I need to pack my stuff" after entering the room I let out the breath I don't realize I was holding _That was close_

I start packing couples of Shuriken into my weapon pouch and a handful of Kunai to their holster _.allright,let see...oh right,first aid kit_.Never forget those,they're very important.Of course I know Medical Ninjutsu but Lord Seventh taught me to not depend solely on Chakra.

 _A ninja must see underneath the underneath,Sarada_.he told me once,and he also told me a story about his youth,when he on a mission to protect a movie star-turned-to-be-princess of the land they visit to took couples of the movie scenes.Needless to say there was this strange enemies that put some kind of device to Lord Seventh to restain his Chakra.Though at the end the device broke into pieces under the mighty power of Kurama...

"Sarada?" I heard my Mom called out from the other side of the door

"Yes?" I asked out "What is it Mom?" I had open the door slightly to glance to the other side of the door "Where you going to go?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.Ten minutes ago she wear an apron and a couple of gloves with dust all over her face,but now...

"What? this is my normal outfit isn't it?" She asked with a frown on her face

"No!,It's not the outfit what I'm talking about" I said while rolling my eyes "Ten minutes ago you still cleaning the house with dust all over your face,and now you suddenly want to go?"

"Oh,about that.I want to have a little...Talk with Naruto's before taking my leave to the Hospital.So I want to tell you to lock the door before you left the house" Again,there's a hint of anger on her eyes when she mention Lord Seventh name

 _Great,now I'll never going to manage to master the Rasengan from Naruto-sensei.And she probably gonna drag dying form of Lord Seventh to Hospital along with her!_

"Okay,Be careful though..." There's double meaning there.First with her work on the Hospital.And secondly,when she beat Uncle Naruto to bloody pulp _,I don't want her to literally kill him and give us many troubles when she finish_

She get what I meant in those simple 2 sentences because her expression turned into scowl "I'll try" and with that she start walking to the front door before opening it and step outside

I sigh and pick the first aid kit and put them inside my weapon pouch and put them on along with the Kunai holster

I glance to the table near the window in my room,there's our picture there,It taken shortly after our team was formed 5 years ago.Mitsuki was smiling on the middle of the group,Konohamaru-sensei was on the back with a grin on his face,I was crossing my arms in front of my chest and Boruto had a scowl on his face.I still remember the priceless face he made when he found out we would be in the same team

 _"But Big Bro Konohamaru!,Why would I be in the same team with that Teme?!" he said while pointing his finger to me "I'm fine with Mitsuki though,but her?!" I glance at Mitsuki and like always,he just smiling,there's a hint of amusement in his feature though_ _A fist found it's way to his head "Oww! hey! what was that for?!" He said with a frown on his face_ _"First of,How many time I told you to call me sensei? and Secondly,She's your teammate now.So drop the insult and start to learn to work as a team-kore" Boruto glare at me and I just crossed my arms_ _"What is it Dobe?,Do you think I want to be in the same team with you too?" I asked him before push my glasses to the bridge of my nose further "Geez,I though you gonna be more mature after we graduate from the academy..."_ _"What is it Teme?!"_ _"Hn?,I though the only problem of you is that dead brain of yours.And now your ears is dead too?"_ _"Teme!"_ _"Deaf-Dobe"_ _"Why you!-" He never manage to complete the sentences because Konohamaru-sensei cut him off_ _"Alright that's enough you two" He then muttering "It's just ten minutes ago the team was formed and the both of them is already throwing insult to each other" He glance to both of us before sighing "God.Grandpa help me..." He mumble before rubbing his face with one of his hands_ The photo was taken shortly after that,After a couple of minutes full of non-stop arguments I had with Boruto's about the Who's-on-where,It's finnaly settled that Mitsuki's was on the middle front,Konohamaru-sensei on the back,with me on his left side and Boruto's on the other side

 _And about his grin..._ I shrug, _probably happy because_ _we finally shut our mouth_ with a sigh,I pick my pace out of my

room and then the house.Locking the door,I put the key into my pouch before walking outside of our apartement

 _At least,We'll going to meet again soon,Boruto.._

 **AN:Okay,that's the third chapter of this story.I read all of your guys review already and once again thanks for the positive review.As for the longer chapters *Sigh* I hate to read a story with short chapters too.But it's quite hard to write a story from a person perspective point of view,But like I said before;I'll try** **Anyway! I upload this story to Wattpad too a couples of hours ago with the same title** **That's all I think...And once again,Thanks for the reviews and reading this story!** **Cipher032 Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Ah sorry for the wait!,I catch a cold lately and I can't stand to look at my phone screen.Anyway here the fourth Chapter!,This is the longer chapter in this story so far!** **Oh and I left another note at the end**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in it**

 **Enjoy!**

-Chapter 4-

I've already checked most of the land markings on the outside of the village wall,Synchronize them with the one on the map and GPS,sent couples of note for the guards on the village outposts and report back trough my radio to the Village Central Defense.An organization Lord Seventh create to monitoring the defense on the village parimeter.The parimeter itselves is not the wall surrounding the village anymore,It set a mile away from the wall,Lord Seventh said thoses are for an 'Advance warning' in case of surprise attack

 _Though I supposed it would be stupid to attack a village with the most powerful shinobi as the leader_

I sigh,I knew this mission will be a boring one,But I'm not complaining though.I always enjoying the cool air of a forest and the silent surrounding,Make me feel calm and relaxed

And here am I,sitting on one of the tree branches enjoying Dango I bought along with a bottle of water shortly before I left for the mission,I forgot to pack my lunch when I left the apartment.With no other choice left,I had to buy thoses.It's not I dislike them or something,In fact I like the flavor of sweet.I never understand why Dad's hate them so much and choose those tasteless tomatoes.The weirdest fruit I ever ate was tomatoes and I swore to never eat them again no matter what

I threw the Dango stick and watch them stuck on a tree.Opening the bottle of water I bought lately,I gulps the water and wipe my mouth when i finished before put the bottle to my weapon pouch

I jump down from the branch I sat on and start walk to my next destination.

Until I felt something

It's the same feeling you got whenever you felt an urge to look at something or _Someone_ when you walk in a crowd and find out they were staring at you

That's right,someone is here

But I dont felt any Chakra signature around.this only had one meaning

 _They were at least a Jonnin or ANBU level Ninja_

Even if a Ninja supress their Chakra signature you can still detect them no matter how faint it was.Only Jonnin or higher class ninja can supress them this far

 _Or maybe they just a civilian_

With the following peace,Civilian can roaming around outside the village wall easily.the only regulation needed is an ID card,to show they were part of Konoha citizens

With that in though,I decided to let out a call.I wont hurt an innocent civilian afterall

"Who's there?" let out the call after I slowed down my pace and tilt my head slightly to the place where I felt the presence

There's a rustle of leaves before a masked man with dark cloak appeared from bushes near a tree,The only things I can see is his grey hair and yellow eyes.other than that,mostly of his face is covered with mask

I frowned,This guy obviously not a civilian.His feature is too well-builded for one's,but the most noticeable is the aura radiating from him

 _Chakra_

A very powerful Chakra I never sense from anyone else other than Boruto's. _But this one is different though,whenever Boruto's used_ _ **That** power it's felt warm and somehow comforting.But this guy's felt darker and full of_ _...Hatred?_

"Who are you?"

No answer

I narrow my eyes further as my right hand reach out to the radio I brought

"What do you want?" I asked again

Instead of answering my question,he threw something to the ground.Some kind of device

It's the only thing I know of before suddenly the device shot out a blinding white light.

I used my arms to cover my eyes as the light intensify

But as fast as it appears,it's gone

There's a buzz of static in the radio on my right palm

"Any one there?" I hail over the radio,But the only reply I got is more static

 _EMP_

 _So it is what the device is,An EMP bomb_

I gritted my teeth _.whoever this guy is it's clear he didn't want me to call_ _an aid_

 _So I'm on my own_ I though when I cast a glance at the man.I put the now useless radio back to my pocket before pushing my glasses to the bridge of my nose and channeling Chakra into my eyes.I can see my surrounding clearer now,and the Chakra in the intruder body

 _So let it be_

Using my left hand to take a couple of Shuriken from my weapon puch,I used the other to fished out two Kunai from the holster and held them between my fingers

I threw the Shuriken at him and lunged forward,flipping the Kunai over the air before catched them and hold it on both hands.As expected,He evade the Shuriken effortlessly before he took his own set of Kunai and hold them on both hands too

There's a sound of metals clashed against each others when we finally met.He countered my attack with the Kunai he hold,We stay like that for couples of seconds until I saw slight movement on his left leg and the way he bent down slightly

 _He's going to sweep me out of my knee_

With Sharingan activated,I can see movement even just a muscle and everything slower too.Give me the upper hand in a fight

So with that in though,I jumped when he start moving his leg.Throwing the Kunai I hold at him,I saw he blocked them all

I pull my right hand back before concentrating to hold my Chakra at the certain spot in my body

 _My right hand knuckle_

I tightened my fist when I falling back to the man.Ready to hit him anytime

"SHANNARO!!!" I let out a cry when I release the Chakra I held on my right fist.There's a loud crack from the ground where the man was standing

 _Was_

I look up to see the man standing couples of feet away from me with clear shock written on his eyes.I smirked before dash forward to the man and bent down slightly before send another Chakra-infused punch to the man gut.Knocking the Kunai out from his hands along the process

Surprised,He never got a chance to dodge it because I sent him sailing across the air before his back hit a boulder,making it destroy into many pieces of rock

I held my fist triumphantly,Mom technique is known to defeat her enemies with only single punch.And with the power I just displayed,I'm pretty sure he'll never stood a chance against the punch

Only he does

I saw a figure walking out of the dust while clutching his stomach.He looked up at me,and those yellow eyes is now full with anger

 _anger toward me_

"Wha~" I felt my eyes widen when I saw he walk out.His cloak now torn and I can see his hands clearly.There's a strange marking on his right hand,running from his palm to his shoulder

There's only one person I know with the same mark,And it's clear he's not **_him_**

"Who...are you?" I asked again with disbelief, ** _he_** once told me **_he_** get the mark from a god after defeating Momoshiki, ** _he_** once said something about 'Ceased to be a normal human'

And with the power it displayed,I start to believe **_him._** _So why this person has it too? I though **he** said he get it from a god after defeating a god...had someone manage to defeat a god before?_

The answer is Yes,But those **_People_** is In Hokage office,Hospital,hot spring and on his way back to the village. _Then why he has it? No,The question is how?_

I'm already aware of it when I sense it for the first time,but I never considering him to had it.After I saw by myself what the mark can do,I know one thing for sure

 _I'm in deep shit_ I thought before locking eyes with him and see his anger intensify _A very deep shit_ _I have to get out from here and search for aid,there's no way in hell I'll survive this_ I thought before narrow my eyes at a Kunai on the ground,The same Kunai he used before

I reach out to my weapon pouch again before taking total six Shuriken from it.I watch him took out another Kunai from his pouch,ready to deflect my Shuriken

I threw four Shuriken at him before sent another two,and just like I expected,He use his Kunai to deflect them.What he don't know is;I add a little Lightning Chakra in the last pair of Shuriken I threw after making some mental calculations and **aim** the Shuriken to make contact with each of his hands

And as expected,he deflect the Shuriken with Kunai on both of his hands.The effect of Lightning Chakra I add in the Shuriken almost Instantly,his body tensed up and he lost his holding of the Kunai he held.

 _Not enough to kill,but more than enough to stunt him so he can't fight back for seconds_

With that,I weave couples of hand signs before taking inhales deeply, focusing Chakra in my chest before let it go with single blow

I saw a large fireball make it way toward the man _.Alright,It's time to make my way back to the village and find some aid_ I pick my pace to west,where the village is.Glancing back to the man in split second,I let out a gasp.He never make motion to evade so I'm very sure my Fireball technique will hit him.

But instead,My fireball is being sucked.I saw he held his right hand forward,the mark on his palm glowing slightly with redish light radiating from it _Great,so he can suck Ninjutsu too.I wonder what the others new capabilities of that mark I don't know **yet**_ _Let's hope I don't have to_ I fastened my pace,forcing more chakra to my feet,I leapt from branch to branch.Putting aside the fact I made a few of them to broke to pieces from the Chakra burst I sent to my feet with each jump I make

I arrived at a small clearing,the village gate is only half a mile away and there's no sign of the intruder.I keep running until I see Chakra in front of me,Shoting from ground to the sky.I look at my left and then right,only to see the same Chakra lining to the dense forest.

I cut the Chakra channeling in my eyes and blinking twice to adjust my vision.There's an invinsible wall stood before me,acting as a barrier with blackish color.A Chakra barrier

 _Kekkai_

So it's not an EMP bomb _.Of course it's not,EMP blast will shut down every devices In it's radius,There's won't be any static on the radio I brought if it's really an EMP's,_ _It's just a simple distraction_.As to prove my point,I glance at the watch on my wrist.

 _He probably weave the necessary hand signs when the blast goes off.Is that even possible to make Kekkai with only one person?_

Cursing internally about how foolish am I before,I turn around when I felt his presence again.I don't need him to open his mask to say he has a grin plastered on his face

I glance around my surrounding to find something to help my escape,but I saw nothing.The tree line is couples of feet away and the Body Flickered Technique can't reach them

 _I have no other choice,I have to use **that**_ I thought before pushing my glasses further to the bridge of my nose.Taking deep breath and exhales slowly,I channel my Chakra to my eyes once again _Allright here we go_ I thought before I increased the amount of Chakra I sent to my eyes.There's a familiar sensation in my eyes,it felt almost like the muscle in you eyes is tensed up slightly and a bit of warm too

The Mangekyō is took over

I see everything **_much_** clearer now,the sand on the ground,a bug on a leaf of a tree sitting couples of feet away.But most importantly is the Chakra in his right hand.

The color is red,Just like the marking.

I never saw someone other than Lord Seventh with the Chakra color is not blue.In Lord Seventh case,He has orange Chakra because Kurama is inside him. _But this guy?_

 _Look's like I dont have any other choice other than to use **that**_

I sigh. _This gonna be hurt_ , _but it's better than to die_ _here..._

 _Now focus,Imagine the shape you wanted_. _A ribcage_

I inhales deeply and held my breath _.Now the Chakra,I have to release them when Imagining a ribcage arround me_ , _and...Now!_ I exhales sharply when I release the Chakra.There's a familiar warm sensation around me where the ribcage stood

And then the pain

I clench my jaw, _Dad's not kidding when he said it's felt like every single cells in your body is in pain_. _Since when he had an ability to throw a joke anyway_

But through the pain,I felt slight warm sensation on my forehead right where a seal is

Byakugō no In or Hundred Healings Mark

Shortly after Boruto left,I ask my mother to taught me how to store my Chakra for the seal.I earn the seal half a year ago.A year and half,even Mom took three years to earn it.

I shook my head _,I need to focus_ _and put aside the thought for later_

 _Alright,now the arms_ I thought before concentrating.I pictured arms on the each side of Susanoo ribcage I'm currently in and adding more Chakra into my eyes

The pain is intensifies and I clench my jaw tighter,but it was worth it because my attempt is succesful

I stare at the man right on his eyes.He's still standing there unmoving,but with the way his right fist clenched and his mark glowing,You can said this is beyond his expectation

I pick my pace forward to his position,commanding the Susanoo to send a punch toward the man.I saw he held his hands to block my attack,but the fact my Susanoo fist is almost as big as his body make his attempt useless

I send him flying backwards couples of feet away with dust following his trail.I glare at his laying form,Unmoving and there's no any hint he will

But once again.

I was wrong

I saw his hands moving to support his weight before raising his body.He wipe his head toward me and I can feel his glare

A glare full of hate

I swallow a lump building in my throat,an average person won't stand the hit.Heck,he won't stand the first hit I sent before if he really an average person,but the fact he manage to still standing after I sent him my super fist **_twice_** doesn't sit well on me

 _Who is this guy?_

He start to get up again and I found myself in defensive position,His knee tremble slightly but after a few seconds he manage to steady himself

And then he lunged forward

toward me

I command my Susanoo to send a punch.And to my surprise it's hit him

Only to saw his figure poofed into smoke

 _Shadow Clone?!_

There's a shift in the air on my left side,and I wipe my head toward the position.I saw him less than a metre away from me with Kunai on his right hand.And for a moment,I saw the mark glow intensify when his right hand thrusted toward the ribcage

And to my horror,it's manage to pierce through it.I let out a surprised gasp

Almost out of instinct and thanks for the Sharingan,I manage to jump out of the harm way.But the attack still manage to hit me

I hissed through gritted teeth when I fell to my knee while clutching my left arm,there's sharp pain coming from the wound and blood dripping from it.I felt the Susanoo vanish into thin air because I lost focus on it.

I glance up at the man only to see his right hand extended forward toward my neck

I never had a chance to dodge it

I feel his grip on my neck before he lift me off the ground.I strugle to break free with my good arm.But it's useless,his grip is to strong

 _No,I'm not this weak_.Slowly,I feel my right hand become heavy and I can't feel the pain on my left hand anymore.I narrow my eyes to his hand,there's blue-ish aura radiating on his hand and making it's way toward the man

 _Chakra_

 _My Chakra_ Now I no longer able to move my right hand,even the pain on the other is nothing but a dull sensation.I felt my Mangekyō faded and my eyelids grow heavy

 _No...I have to..._

He threw me to the ground.Hard,and I ended up lying on my stomach with my head directed on his position.My vision became blurry and it takes couples of seconds for me to realize my glasses is nowhere to be found.

I blinked and I felt my eyes closed further

He reach out for something on his back before took it and hold it on his hand.I can't see what is it,but after he flipped it I finally know

A Kunai

 _No...I have to get up_ ,I tried to get on my feet but I can't budge even a muscle, _Move it dammit!_

 _Blink_

He pull his hand back,ready to throw it at any moment

 _Blink_

He threw it and I saw the object sailing across the air

I closed my eyes. _This is it,This is the end of Sarada Uchiha,and probably The end of Uchiha clan.I let my Father down,I let Boruto's down and I let Uncle Naruto's down.I will never able to achive my dream.I let everyone down..._

I hold my breath and wait the sound of metal piercing through my bones and flesh along with the sharp pain

But instead,I heard distant sound of metal clashing with each other.I open my eyes again,but thoses only opening slightly.First thing I saw is black,and then red and... _yellow?_

I can't make out any others details because black dots start to engulfing my vision and I feel my eyes closing once again

The last thing I saw is my saviour lunged forward and distant sound of scream.A scream full with agony

 **Kaelin The Black Swan:To answer your question why Sasuke's had to left the Village in order to train Boruto's...*Chuckles* It will be revealed when the story progressing forward.You can say it's part of my writing style,you'll find out more about the character(s) when the story continue.** **But don't worry,the next chapter will reveal why Sasuke has to leave the Village along with Boruto** **As for Boruto's with passion...Well...It will be revealed in the next chapter too,I'll give you a hint:It has something to do with the way he left *Wink*** **As for the others.thanks for your supports.As always,It's meant a lot for me.I'll try to update the story in five or more (Or less) days** **Thanks for reading the story and sorry for grammatical errors and misspelling** **Cipher032 Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:You know,I've been thinking about making a sequel of this story,And another one before this story take time.But I don't know,If I really made those I think I'll do it after I finish this one.I didn't want to be burden with another work until I finish the current one.That's my motto I think**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any Characters in the series**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Chapter 5-**

 _"Do you really have to go?" I asked the person in front of me,he's been gone and miss almost all of my childhood.And now He's going to go again?_

 _"Aa" come his respond,his tone is still expresionless,but deep down I know he didn't want to go and left us again_ , _the way his visible eye drop slightly is the only evidance I need_.What his reason this time anyway? I thought the Ootsutsuki threat is over after they defeat those pale dudes two years ago...

 _"Why you have to go anyway? Isn't the Ootsutsuki threat was over already?" I asked him again,and this time he turn his head to his left_

 _"That's not the reason I have to go this time" He spoke,never averting his gaze away from what he look at.I turn my head to my right and look at the new group appeared_ , _I raised an eyebrow before turning my head toward my Dad_

 _"Papa,Why Lord Seventh and his family heading this way?" I asked with curiousity_.If they want to say goodbye to my Dad,It's probably only Boruto and Lord Seventh.There's no need to bring his whole family,right?

 _"Sarada" I turn around to facing my Mother,She momentarily forgoten In our conversation "They here to--" She never able to finished her sentences because a voice interrupted her.A very Annoying voice I grew fond of_

 _"YO! UNCLE,AUNTY AND SARADA" I crossed my arms and turn to face him and send the most deadly glare I could muster_

 _"Dobe,what are you doing here?" I demand him when he close enough to our position,his parents and sister soon join him not so long after_

 _"Huh? Teme you didn't tell her?" I look at Lord Seventh with an eyebrow raised_

 _"We're about to do that,but Mini-Dobe over there is interrupting Sakura" He said while gesturing toward Boruto with slight nod of his head_

 _"HEY!" He exclaimed and stopped ruffling his sister hair,earning a pout from her_

 _"Tell me what?" I asked with eyebrows furrowed_ ,Is they hidding something from me?

 _Lord Seventh sigh before start to speak "Boruto's is going to left the village along with Sasuke" I felt my eyes widden and jaw dropped."We need to find more information about the mark on his right hand.According to Boruto story and Sasuke,he got it after our battle with Momoshiki when the time Momentarily freezen.There's this god-or rather-An Ootsutsuki's,the one who's gave him the mark on his palm,which are in different dimension.Sasuke is the only person with ability to travel trough dimensions so we have no other choice other than him_. _Teme you better take care of my son-Dattebayo"_

 _I don't know when I start walking toward him but here am I,standing in front of him with wide eyes,jaw dropped and hands hanging limply on my sides_ _"You-" I swallow the lump in my throat "Y-You're going to go too?"_ _He sigh before telling his little sister Himawari to join his Mother_

 _"I have to,If I want to learn how to control it properly I need to go and find them out by myself.Beside,I had to get stronger if I want to be the next Shadow Hokage and protect you-Dattebasa!" There's thick determination in his tone when he said the last part.Balling his fist and put them on his chest to emphasize his point_

But I don't know if I going to survive this.Last time my Father go,I have him on my side.We shared the same feeling about our Dads,only him the only one acknowledge me that time,The feeling of loneliness when our Dads never around or have no time with us

 _"But Bo,I can't afford to lose you too" I feel my eyes getting wetter and suddenly there's warm liquid running down my cheeks._ I'm Crying...I'm crying because this idiot would be absent for years later in my life,and probably for my entire life.No,he'll be back to the village,and if he doesn't then I'll personally drag his soul from the afterlife

But still,I don't want him to go and leave me alone.There's no way I'll be able to change his mind,an Uzumaki is known for their stubbornes.When they set their eyes on something,they'll never stop until they got what they want.

I don't want him to leave me until years later,I want to be on his side,I want him to stay on the village.But it's impossible to keep him

Unless...

 _"What if" I sniff "What if I said I want to come with you?" I look at him with hopeful gaze_.At least if he can't stay in the village,I can go with him on this journey

 _"No" He whisper as he glance down to the ground.He look at me directly in the eyes before speak "You stay in the village and learn how to be a great Hokage,I'll going to learn about the life of Shadown Hokage and get used to it" I open my mouth before closing it again,I can't find the right words to respond back at him and I averted my gaze to the ground below_

 _"But-" I finally manage to talk but I never able to finish the sentences because suddenly I felt something pressing against my forehead.I look at him and I once again felt my eyes widden.He still standing in front of me but his right hand is extended,his index and middle finger was on my forehead_.

 _This..._

This is the very same gesture Papa always do to Mama and I,he once said it's a very special gesture he'll do **onl** **y** for the most precious person in his life.And the fact he know about it...Does Papa trust him that much so he pass it to him too?

 _He smiled before start to speak again "Maybe next time,Sarada" His palm is sliding to my left cheek before stop on there.He grin "You're one of the most precious person to me,and that's one of the reason why I'm agree to go on this journey.Like I said before,I have to get stronger so I can protect you." He sigh and his hand leave my cheek.Honestly I didn't want him to remove his hand,his hand is warm,big and strong yet it felt soft.I didn't want him to leave,I didn't want him to go to God-know-where,I didn't want to lose him_ _"But whenever you feel sad,lonely,scare or hopeless" He grin once again "Just remember, **I'll be there for you"**_

 ** _I'll be there for you_**

Those words is echoing in my head when I open my eyes as my right hand reach out to my forehead,right in the spot where his fingers was.Everything is blurry and it took seconds for me to realize my glasses is gone.The sky is dark already and I can see orange-ish light illuminating the tree on my left

The memory of our last meeting is still fresh in my head,and sometimes it came back with the form of a dream.Whenever I dream about it,I'll stay laying on my bed and though about every single words he said

And that is what I do right now,closing my eyes once again while laying on my back while lost in though.Enjoying the warm sensation on my right side from a campfire and-

 _W_ _ait_...

"It's not like you to spacing out" State a voice,my eyes shot open and I jump to my feet almost instinctively

Bad move

"Wha~?" I feel my knees woobling and I start to strumble forward.My knees finally unable to hold my weight anymore so I close my eyes as I feel my body falling down toward the ground

Expecting to land on hard and cold ground,I'm surprised when something soft and warm keep me upright.I open my eyes but the only thing I could see is yellow engulfing my vision

I feel my body being moved but I can't do anything about it,I'm struggling just to kept my eyes open.I'm very tired and my body feel heavy,Heck it's a miracle I don't passed out yet

There's something against my back when he finally set me down back to the ground before pulling himself away,I stare at him but the only thing I can see is his yellow hair illuminated by the blaze on the campfire

Using the last ditch of Chakra I have to call the Sharingan,I finally able to see **him**.I felt my eyes widden slightly when I saw him.He's not change much,His face shape is change a bit,his outfit is not change at all other than that black and red cloak he now wore.But the most noticeable is his right eye,there's a scar running down vertically on it

"Boruto..." I whisper his name,I dont know what to say at the moment.This is the boy who's leave the village two years ago in order to train and investigating different dimensions.

But there's something missing on his feature,the things I miss so much about him. _That stupid grin and smile of him_ ,I look at his face _,They were nowhere to be found_.His face is stoic and it take me all of my will to believe he's not an enemy using Transformation Jutsu

But his eyes I know those blue eyes so well,there's no way an enemy will able to copy it,it's only belong to him. _This is Boruto, but very important parts of him is missing_.Even his once bright blue eyes is duller now,it's like he's been see all of the cruelty of this world.

There's sharp pain on the back of my eyes and I forced to shut my eyes tightly,the Sharingan deactivated by itselves

I saw him kneeling down and take something from his pocket,I squint to make my vision clearer.It's look like a tube,a green colored tube with red rolling on it's tips. _A Scroll_ ,as for the cue he start to unroll it before slamming his palm on it,there's puff of smoke and new stuff emerged from it

One with grey color,the next is black and the last stuff is red and glimmering. _My glasses,that mean the others stuff is_ _my weapon pouch and Kunai holster_.He put the things on my left before stating

"You better don't push any of your Chakra,that guy took your Chakra quite a lot" There's a hint of anger in his tone when he spoke "You didn't want to pass out from Chakra exhaustion,don't you?" I look at him, this time his tone is expressionless and his face is... _stoic?_

It's not like him anymore,first his smile and his eyes,then now his attitude,I hung my head while thinking about his word. _This is not what I imagine when we finally met after two years,Me being attack by mysterious man and-_

 _That's right,that man_."What happen-what happen to that man?" I asked him when the event of today is back to my mind,I glance at my left arm and see bandages rolling on it.His voice turn my attention back at him

"Dead" I close my eyes and inhales sharply,It's not the news that bother me but his tone.It's the same tone people used when stating the weather "Your Dad retrieve the body and took it back to the village"

"So my Dad is not here?"

"No,He said he'll meet us at the gate in the morning" He said before turning and start walking away "You go take some rest,I'll take the watch" and with that he leap toward a tree in front of him

I sigh,I felt really tired and the slight warm sensation on the tip of my left hand fingers is not helping.I lean my head on the tree in my back before closing my eyes _.Is there something happen to him when he's away?_

I glance at his sitting form on a tree branch before leaning my head back and close my eyes again

 _Bo,What happen to you?_

 **And that's it! the fifth chapter of this story.I'm quite busy right now so I'm sorry if I can't upload the sixth chapter soon.But I promise,it won't take more than a week.Anyway,I think I have to rewrite the first and second chapter,my writing skill is improve slightly so I thought I have to do that,But like I said.maybe I'll do it after this story finish**

 **Thanks for reading the story and for your support!**

 **Cipher032 Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series**

 **Enjoy**!

 **-Chapter 6** -

There's many way I like to be woken at,and there's many I didn't.Hitting the ground face-first fall on the latter categories

I groan while rubbing my right cheek and push myself up _,Okay that's hurt_ ,blinking couples of times to make my vision clearer until I realize I don't wore my glasses and my head-band is nowhere too

I sigh before turn my attention to my left,reach out the red coloring thing,I realized there's two different things

 _So i'ts not just my glasses,my head-band is also there_.I took the smaller form and unfold it before push them to the bridge of my nose, _It's hard to tell those are two different stuff last night when Boruto hand me my belongings_

 _Ah,that's right,where is he?_ I glance at the branch he sat last night only to find nothing.I swivel my head around and finally found him leaning against a tree not too far on my right with both eyes closed. _He's sleeping_

I glance at the watch on my wrist,It read 8:17 AM.I take my kunai holster and put it on along with my weapon pouch before take my head-band.I stare at it for seconds,contemplating the event occured yesterday,I close my eyes and put it in my weapon pouch. _I'm not strong enough_...

I shake the though,It's not me who's not strong enough,The man i've encounter yesterday is far from my caliber,right?

 _Right?!_

I open my eyes and push my self to my feet,My body still felt heavy but at least this time I didn't stumbling to held my weight

I glance at the sitting form of him,though his expression last night was stoic,this time he's look peaceful. _This remind me with his past self_

As much as I want to let him like that forever,I can't. _We must go back to the village_

With that in though,I start walking toward him and kneel down

"Bo" I call him,but he don't give me any respond."Boruto" I call again a bit louder and when he didn't gave me any respond I put my righ hand to his right shoulder.

It's happen so fast,I let out a yelp when he grab my arm and spun me around,pulling me so I sit on his lap with his right hand covering my mouth and the other hovering inches apart from my chest

With a Kunai on his grip

We stay like that for a good ten seconds before he exhales heavily and push me gently,I'm still too shocked with his sudden action so I just sat there with wide eyes and heart pounding heavily

"Sorry..." He mutter before offer me a hand which I gladly accept.He then pick up a sword I didn't realize he had before.A very familiar sword

"It's-It's okay,y-you just startle me a bit" I said while rubbing my thumbs against my index fingers "I'm the one who's sorry" I mutter while averting my gaze to the ground

"No,I should learn to loosen up a little" He state before turning around and start walking "C'mon,we must go back to the village"

"Right..." I mumble and follow him back to the village.

 _He almost stab me out of refle_ x,I look at his back.His cloak swirling around along the wind and the steps he take

 _First his expression,then his attitude,And now?_. _Does training with my Father rub on him that much?_

The though about it made me shudder _.I hope not,just one stoic man in my life is enough for me,I don't need another one..._

I fastened my pace so I'm on his left side _,I must find out though._.."So Bo,Isn't that sword is my Father's?" I asked him while I glance at the handler of the sword sticking out of his cloak on his hip

"Aa,He gave me after I...mastered a certain jutsu" He trailed off at the end. _A new jutsu?_

"A new jutsu?" I ask him with pure curiousity _.What is this new jutsu? is that cool or most importantly,strong?_

"Hn" His grunted is the only respond

 _Oh no...My suspicious is proven right_

"What about you?"

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded. _What about me?_

"I mean,has you learn any new jutsu?" He asked while turning his head toward me,a hint of curiousity in his tone

I put a thumb on my chin and hum "Other than Susanoo and others abilities of Mangekyō Sharingan like Amaterasu,I also learn Medical Ninjutsu" I said while putting my thumb right where the seal in my forehead is

I watch as his eyes widden slightly before ask "Mangekyō?,Since when you had those?"

I sigh "Do you remember **_that_** mission?,The one with objective to capture those rogue ninja near the border of Hidden Mist?" I look him straight in the eyes as his eyebrows furrow slightly

"Aa,You mean that mission? to capture the leader of rogue,What is his name...Mitsumura?" He asked me,there's change of his tone when he ask me that,It's almost like speaking with his past self

 _Almost_

"Yes,it's when you introduce us with your stupid Eternal Shadow Clones"I trailed off as the memories of **_that_** mission come back to my mind

 _It's start when he kept rambling about this cool jutsu he just learn from Lord Seventh when we departed from our mission,He refused to tell us what it is and just saying things like "Oh,you'll find out soon-Dattebasa.So I just ignore his rambling all the way there_

 _Until it's happen.Apparently they found out that we were on the mission to capture their leader so they decide to ambush us._

 _It's start with an explosion,and then a scream_ _I look at the source of it and watch in horror as a sword make it way through Boruto's stomach,reaching out to his back.When the sword pulled out of him,he just laying limply on the ground,Blood pooling around his body_

 _And then it happen,I felt a sharp pain on the back of my eyes and I can see everything much clearer.I don't know what happen because when I realize what I just done,almost all of the enemies were dead,with a hole on the chest where the heart once was.I trembling when I look at my hand,the electricy on it has died down and there's blood all over it_

 _I scream_

 _I scream as I dropped to my knees,hugging myself and crying.It's gotten worst when I glance at Boruto's body.The though about never see him again haunt my mind that time_

 _Until I felt a hand on my shoulder,I glance to look at the idiot who stupid enough to disturb me._

 _Only to find the **Idiot** there_

 _I threw myself and hug him,tightly.I though I lost him that day,The though about it made fresh tears pouring down my eyes again_ _"It's okay,I'm here.It's just a Shadow Clone" he rub my back gently "Haven't I told you I'll going to protect you when you become the Hokage?"_

 _I nod on his shoulder_

 _He then push me so he can see me in the eyes.He grinned before state "And I promise you;I will not going to die until I become your right hand man"_

 _I sniff when I pull and looking away from him while muttering "Just don't do that again you Idiot".I look back at him but suddenly I felt the world is spinning along with sharp pain in the back of my eyes as black dots engulfing my vision._ _The last thing I saw is Konohamaru-sensei and Mitsuki rushing toward my position along with distant yell of Boruto's calling my name_

"And that is how I got it" I sigh when I finished my story,later that evening when I woke up,he start to fill me with the information about his stupid jutsu.Even though he call it Eternal Shadow Clones,it's not.The differents between it and normal Shadow clones is;This one last longer and it _has_ blood,they didn't poof out of existance instanly when it was killed,Instead they'll just Died and only disappear when the user is killed or release them.

It took alot of Chakra he once said,One of them took almost as much as ten normal Shadow Clones.That's why he never used it often

I look at his unusual quiet attitude before continue "But I didn't know I had it until A year and half ago when I train my Medical Jutsu along with my Mom.To say she's surprise is understatement,She's to shocked to even blink,And when she regain her composure she start to dash out of the Hospital and ran straight to Uncle Naruto office.But you Father's reaction is worst though" I chuckled when I remember the face Lord Seventh made that day,Apparently he's on his lunch break when my Mom barge in to his office.There's noodle in his gaping mouth,A cup of ramen on his right hand and Chopsticks on the other while his eyes is as wide as moon

"Just don't rush it,Master Sasuke told me it has a big price.You can goes blind-Dattebasa" He said with frown plastered on his face

I smirk,"Do you think I don't know that?"

His frown deepen "Then why-"

"The seal Bo" I cut him off "The Hundred Healing Marks,It fight back the side-effects and there's no need to activate it fully,so to answer your unspoken question;No,it's not shortened my life span"

"Beside my parents will scold me if they found out I activated it fully unless if there's no other choice"

"Full of surprise I see" He said flatly as he turn his head to look forward.The way he said it made my heart sank,but the soft smile on his lips said otherwise from what he said

"Heh,I could said the same way for you.What happen your right eye?" The smile on his face is gone,Instead a scowl formedon his face

It make me regret asking

 _Did I asked something wrong?_

"I rather not talk about it" He simply state expresionless as his pace is fasten up slightly.Leaving me behind with thousand though running in my mind

 _Why didn't he want to talk about it?_

 _Maybe it's make him trauma or something_

 _No,it's not like him to be like that..._ _Or maybe it's something more serious than I guess,to make him trauma nonetheless_

 _But that scar,it's doesn't make any sense.The wound must be deep,It look's like Lord Sixth.And if that the case then why his right eye still working?_

 _Not I'm complaining,of course I didn't want him to lost an eye.But this doesn't make any sense!_

 _Maybe it's not that deep? I'll never find out if I don't-_

"OW! Hey,What the sudden stop?!" I demand while regaining my footing. _This idiot! what with-_ _Oh_

We're in front of the village gate,I must be spacing out the entire way back

I look at his face.His eyes goes distant and a smile crepting on his lips,a nostalgic smile I assume

I scan the area,looking around the place until I found what I search

A man with dark hair and black cloak covering his body,his visible eye is softened when he saw me,the other is covered with his bang.A soft smile on his lips

"DAD!" I run toward his position,hugging him tightly while I buried my face on his chest,I felt an arm wrapping me as tears running down my cheeks.I pull out from him as I wipe the tears away with the back of my hands before speak "Welcome back".I beam at him,he's been gone for two years and finally.Finally he'll stay on the village forever

"It's good to be back" He spoke before putting his hand on top of my head "Hn,You getting taller" He state,the smile on his face never leave

"Of course I am,It's been two years,Dad"

He arched an eyebrow slightly."What happen to **_Papa_**?" his tone is full playfulnes as he asked me

I snorted "I'm not a little girl anymore,Dad" I said while pushing a lock of my hair to the back of my right ear.

He patted my head,"You always be my little girl,no matter what" He pull his hand away from my head.There's a sound of foot steps on my back

 _Ah right,the Dobe is finally out of his nostalgic mode_

"Bring Sarada with you.Your Father's expecting you in his office" My Father voice bring me back to reality.I turn around and saw him nod "Sarada-" I turn around back to my Dad "-your Mother and I have something to do in the Hospital so we won't be back until evening,There's food on the fridge if you hungry.And also,told Naruto to join us at Hospital once you finish talking with him" I nod and I see his hand extended toward my forehead.I smile at the gesture

"I'll see you next time" And with that he used Body Flicker Technique to disappear,leaving the phantom sensation of his fingers on my forehead

"C'mon,we have to report to my Father"

"Ah,okay.lead the way" He nod before start walking to the village or specifically;Hokage tower.

As we walk trough the busy street of Konoha,I can sense people staring at him.Murmurs could be heard between villagers as we pass by

" ** _Hey,Isn't that Hokage's son?"_** A man asked his friend as the sitting on a bench

 ** _"Yeah,his name is Boruto,right?.Man,he's grown so fast,I still remember his pranks on Hokage mountain"_** His friend respond with chuckles,Even I can hid my amusement when giggles escapes my mouth

 _Yeah,it's been long time since that day_ I thought while staring at his back with a smile,his childish behavior,his warm demeanor,his smile and his grin. _God,I miss that stupid grin_

I frown _,But he's change so much,a far to much for me to like_ it

 ** _"Hey,Is that Boruto?"_** Someone murmurs from a shop on our right

 ** _"Look's like he is.He look taller and handsome too!"_** Okay,that definitely got my attention.I look at the person and I felt my eyebrows arched upward when I saw them.Two women has dreamy look on their face when they stare at Boruto

 _Weird_ ,I shudder. _But I can't argue with the last statement_ I though when I look at his stoic face. _It only matter of time until-_

"AWWWW BORUTO-KUN!" A high pitched voice resonating trough the air along with thunderous foot steps

 _Great_ , _speking of the devils_ I though sarcasticaly when a group of fan-girls blocking our way

"Boruto-kun,you look so cool" he stare at them with blank expression,seems unfazed

"Yeah,that black cloak is fit you really well.It's make you look more...Intimidating" I felt my eyes twitch out of annoyance

"And your Blue eyes,they're look's like Lord Seventh-Kyaaa" I just rolled my eyes at the statement, _Fan-girls and Fan-boys are annoying,they're clingy,loud and they're acting like they know you_

"--Me!" A random girl shout in front of me

"Pardon?" I stare at her with bored eyes _.Can we just goes to the Hokage office already? I'm starving and a good hot shower would be nice too_

"I said don't rolls those eyes on me!,who the hell do you think you are?!" She shout as he leaning slightly forward to my face.I just cross my arms in the front of my chest.

 _Really? she don't know who am I?_.I've been his teammate since five years ago and she didn't know me? maybe she just moved to Konoha recently, but I don't care anyway. _Oh well.._.

I flashed her my Sharingan as a smirk found it's way on my lips when she falling backward with shock and fear written on her face

"Y-Y-You are..." She stutter when pointing a finger toward me frantically.This only amuse me more

"Yes,I'm Sarada Uchiha **and** he's my teammate" I pointed my thumb to his position on my right before adding "So if you guys excuse us,we had to report to Hokage-sama ASAP" deciding to teach a lesson for delaying me and Boruto I added with fake wonderment "And maybe...we can have some **fun** later,right Bo?"

"Uhh..." I grab his hand and drag him to Hokage office,Leaving those annoying girls on the back with angry expression all over their face.I giggles when I release his hand and slowed our pace."Why you do that?" He asked with frown on his face

I sigh, _Still stupid as always I see_."What? I want to taught them a lesson for delaying us" I said while shrugging. _It's not the only reason though..._

"Hn" He grunt before looking straight forward once again

I pout,"You're annoying...".I look straight ahead following his example

Needles to say,it's the last thing we said until we arrive at our destination

 **Ah! that's the Sixth Chapter of this story.Anyway,I've read the latest reviews from a guess saying he thought Sasuke's seems love Boruto than his own daughter,Like I said before;I thought I should make prequel of this story to make things clearer.But like I said;I should finish this one first before make another one.But thanks for the review**

 **Anyways Thanks for reading the story!**

 **Cipher032 out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Chapter 7-**

I knock the door in front of me,as always it only took seconds until a voice told us to come in

As I twist the knob,I spare a glance at my companion.Seeing him falling couples of step behind me when I enter the office

"Hokage-sama" I greet with polite bow,I saw Boruto do the same trough the corner of my eyes when he stop on my right

"Boruto! Sarada!" I heard the sound of chair being pushed,I look up to see Lord Seventh standing with a grin on his face "I've been waiting for you-Dattebayo" He state before making it's way toward us-or rather-Boruto

He just standing in front of him,before finally he wrapped his arms around Boruto "I miss you,Son.I miss you so much..." There's happy tears running down his cheeks as he spoke

"Me too,Dad.Me too..." He return the hug, _I really felt out of place right now_."How's Mom and Hima?" He asked when they separate from each other

"Hima is fine,your mother taught her every Hyuga Jutsus she can learn.She's the best between Hyuga-Dattebayo! and I think she surpass her late Uncle already in age of fourteen!"

A smirk "She's your daughter,what you expecting?" He asked playfuly.I just standing there,watching the interaction between Father and Son.There's something I notice from Boruto trough their conversation

 _He lost his cold attitude,I know he love to talk about his family.Especially his little sister,God know how much he love her_

"--rada?" I see a white bandaged hand waving in front of my face

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at Boruto for good two minutes" I heard Lord Seventh sigh before he add,"I know you two has things between each other.Teme just to stubborn to admit it" he state while wiggling his eyebrows at me and a smirk on his lips

"Uncle!"

"Dad!"

I look at Boruto only to see him looking at me with the same disbelief look I know I currently have on my face.We look away from each other when our eyes finally met

The sound of Lord Seventh laughing fill the room as I felt my face become warmer founding the pictures of previous Hokage on my left is very interesting. _Ugh,he start being ridiculous again_. _Does Lord Sixth always look that old?_."Anyway" He start when the laughters finally died down and I found myself looking back at him "Sasuke already told me the story about the attack,but it's only from his point of view.That's why I need both of you to fill me in" His tone is back to his business mode as he sit back to his chair."Starting from Sarada first" he gesture toward me with his index finger

I nod.

And so I tell him my version of the story,from the time I ate my lunch until I found myself with Boruto last night.He just sitting behind his desk with elbows resting on it and hand folded,nodding here and there along the story

"I see..." He mutter while rubbing his face with both of his hands and slumping back to his chair."I should warn other patrol units then...But first,Boruto?"

I look at him, _I don't know his version.But something tell me this should be interesting_

He nod before speak "I and Master Sasuke is on our way back to the village when he felt disturbance on the area nearby so we decide to check it,when we arrive at the source of it we saw a Kekkai covering the other side of the area we currently on at that time.We decide to get on the other side but before we could crossing it we heard an explosion near the wall not to far from us,Master Sasuke decide to check it so we ran there.What we saw surprised me" He then look at me with sad face that left me felt uneasy "We saw Sarada laying on the ground with blood dripping from her left arm and her belongings scattered all over the place." He finally look away and I found myself glancing at the bandage on my left arm "Taking advantage of it,Master Sasuke use his Rinnegan to switch my place with her glasses which are in front of her.I drew my sword and block the Kunai throwen at her.The man seems shocked with our sudden appearance,so he just standing there while I start attacking him with my sword"

"I drew back my sword and let his body fell limp in front of me.Glancing back at Sarada,I saw Master Sasuke's already on her side while nursing her wound.She already fell unconcious at the time.I told Master Sasuke that I will bring the man body to the village but he told me he'll do it instead,saying he has something to discus with you"

"Uh-huh...He talk with me already" Lord Seventh state with a nod

He return the nod before continue "He told me to stay with Sarada and kept an eye on her while he's back to the village.Her Chakra level was extremely low so we had no other choice than to wait until she regain her conciousnes-which are last night-and wait her Chakra level to return to it's normal amount.This morning,when her Chakra is back normal we start making our way to the village and now here am I"

"I see.You story almost same like Sasuke's,with only slight different.That's all I want from both of you,you may now leave" I nod before bowing and turn around but stop when I reach the knob

 _Ah,that's right_

"Um...Lord Seventh,Dad tell me to inform you to go to the Hospital when we finished our report" I said after turning around to facing him

He sigh before his bandaged hand move to tracing his blonde hair "That Teme..."He mutter as he hung his head "Thanks for informing me,Sarada" He said after looking back at me.A nod is the only answer I gave before turning around and opening the door as I make my way out of the office,I look behind me and see Boruto following me after he closed the door on his back

"Where are you going to go after this?" He asked me when he's on my right side

I shrug, _Maybe food and shower would be good._ "I'm going to our apartment,Food and shower sounds good" I said matter-of-factly. _I'm starving..._ _Wait,why he asked me that? does he want to have a little walk around the village?_ _he has alot to catch-up anyway_ "Do you have something on mind?" I asked when I turn my head to him

"Not really,I just want to see what new on the village after two years" He spoke flatly with eyes closed

I grin while speak "C'mon then!" I grab his left hand under his black cloak "I'll show you the village!" I state when I drag him out of Hokage Tower.There's one thing I notice;

 _His hand...It's bigger than the last time.But it lost the softness he had before_

 **CONTINUE**

I've show Boruto the village an hour ago,draging him here and there and and met couples of friends along the way while explaining about everything he didn't know yet,like the new buildings on top of Hokage Mountain.We spent most of the time sitting on a bench up there,telling each others stories,It's me actually,he just sat on my right side while I recalled everything happen to me in past two years.He just spoke to ask questions and when I ask him.

 _Ugh,It's like Mom when she engaged_ _in conversation with Dad,But even Dad is not like this_.I though when silent engulf both of us

"The village is change indeed" I look at him, _This is the first time he start the conversation_ "But there's something does not change for sure" _, Huh?_ He look at me right in the eyes before continue "The promises I made for you,Those will never change"

I felt my cheeks getting hotter when he spoke so I just avert my gaze to my left "I know" I muttered "An Uzumaki never turn back their words isn't they?" I look back at him and saw a smirk found it way to his lips

"No" He stated firmly

"Huh?"I asked,confused. _What does that mean?_

"An Uzumaki never let an Uchiha down when they promise something to them" He said matter-of-factly before getting up from his sitting position."I better keep going now,I haven't see Mom and Himawari yet" He then look at me with soft smile on his lips "Thanks for showing me the village" and with that,he use Body Flicker Technique.Leaving me with a smile of my own

 _He change,but he still has those old habits of him._ I frown _,But still...he change so much,What happen to him_ _actually?_

With a sigh,I push myself off the bench before start walking back to the apartment

 _Now I realize how tired I am_ I though while took my glasses off so I can rub my eyes.Putting them back,I saw a girl with dark skin and red hair running toward me

 _Cho-Cho?_

"Sarada!" I heard her call me when she close enough to my position.It took her couples of seconds before finally she can catch-up to me.Panting heavily she speak "Geez,what the rush,girl?!"

I shrug "I'm sorry,but I felt very hungry and tired.also..." I sniff my hair "I smell like dirt" I state before pushing the hair to the back of my ear "What about you anyway? what with the rush?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

"Ah about that...You know,Shikadai and Inojin said they met Boruto along with **you** " She state while emphasizing the last word and pointing her index finger toward me "So where is he?" She swivel her head around looking for his presence

I closed my eyes before speak "He's back to his house,you're late"I said simply.As I open my eyes,everthing I can see is her face with frown plastered on it "What?" I demand while taking couples steps back from her leaning form

"Nothing" She said nonchalantly before adding "Geez,I know he's yours but I'm his friend too you know?"She spoke after sighing."Fine then,I think I can have some food for my own anyway...".She mutters while turning around and start walking away,leaving me with confused expression

 _What the hell was that?! She just walking away like that?!_

I shrug,She's kindda weird I know.But she's always be my girl-bestfriend.I start walking back to out apartment again.Glancing at the bandage on my left arm I concluded; _I should heal it when I arrive at our apartment,It's not hurt anymore but I need to be in prime condition at all time_

 _That's right.What Dad's doing at the Hospital anyway?_

 _Oh well,I'm too tired to think anymore..._

"I'm Home!" I called out when I arrived at our apartment and closing the door behind me, _No answer_ I sigh _Of course no_ I though while rolling my eyes. _Okay,First is shower_ I take my weapon pouch and untie the Kunai holster,I open my weapon pouch and take my headband as I make my way to my room.I put them on the table near the window,the same table with our team picture on it.I held the picture up I closed my eyes when my gaze fell on Boruto

 _You've change so much,Dobe_

I exhales softly before putting the picture back,taking the needed stuff for shower as I make my way to the bathroom

 _Screw the warm water,what I need Is the cold one_ I thought while closing the bathroom door on my back.I glance at my reflection on the mirror in front of me before averting my gaze to my left arm,I start to untie the bandage.Wincing here and there as I felt the wound being opened again

I grimace when the bandage finally fell off my arm,revealing deep sliced flesh. _I don't think it would be_ _this deep_ ,I push healing Chakra trough my right hand,hissing when the stinging sensation on the wound intensifies

It took good five minutes before finally the wound is healed.Turning on the shower,I let the cold water wash trough my body

 _Ah,this feel really good_ I though while closing my eyes,leaning against the wall with my hands

After I finished the shower,I start making my way back to my room.I take my home outfit,It's just a simple T-shirt with red and white colors,the Uchiha crest on the back of it.Along with a black pants. _As long it make me comfortable_ _,and they sure does..._

I arrived at the kitchen not so long after,opening the fridge I raised one of my eyebrows as my eyes land on the food Dad mentioned before

 _A cake?_

I pull the cake out from it,a smile found it's way to my lips when I read the letter wrotten on it.The cake has been sliced on one of it side along with couple of the sentences,but I'd still can read what it was clearly

 **Welcome home**

 **Sasuke-kun**

 _Mom..._

I took huge amount of it and put them on a dish,returning the rest back to the fridge.Grabbing a spoon,I sat on chair behind our dinning table before start digging the cake

 _Mmmmm...Just like I guess,Tasteless.Dad's hate sweet afterall...But I can care less,I really hungry right now_

I finished the cake in less than 10 minutes.After I washed the dish,I make my way to our living room before plopping down on a couch.Laying on my stomach with my right hand hang loosely on my side

 _Hello sleep..._

 **Hours later**

"Sa..r..da? Sarada? Hey wake up..." I moan while pushing the hand on my right shoulder away before burying my face to the couch

"Mom...Five more minutes..." I felt the darkness start to claim me back into deep slumber until the voice speak with low tone

"I'm not Sakura..." I open my eyes as I turn my head around.Sure enough,the only thing I saw is dark and blurry image of the person.I squint to make my vision clearer,and when I saw the person I almost jump from the couch I lay on

"D-dad?!" I blurted out when I saw my father standing in front of my sitting form "What are you doing here?!-not I'm complaining of course-but didn't you said you want to go to Hospital?"

"Aa,we've back since two hours ago"

"We?" I asked while a yawn escaping my mouth

"Yes,your mother currently on the kitchen preparing dinner" He state with what I assume is smile on his lips _,with the blurry vision I can't never be sure_

"I see...Wait...Dinner? it's night already?!" I exclaimed before putting my hands into my mouth _.Stupid,what the hell is wrong with me?!_

"Yes,Is there something wrong?"

"Actually yes" I scratch the back my head before continue "I have training session with Naruto-sensei every day at afternoon"

He muttering something about Dobe,rubbing on her and killing an Uzumaki and act as him with Transformation Jutsu

"Huh?"

"Nothing,lets go.The dinner must be ready now,Naruto just return lately so I'm sure he has no time to train you anyway".I nod,It's normal if he didn't had time to train me sometimes.Being Hokage and stuff

"Umm...Dad" I start a little bit nervous "Have you seen my glasses?"I Look at the spot I laid before, _I forgot to put them away when I slept_

He chuckles and I found myself looking at him "I almost forgot" He hold his sole hand to me with red stuff on his palm

 _My glasses_

I reach out for it with my right hand,muttering thanks before pushing a lock of hair back behind my ears and start standing up.Putting the glasses on along the procces

"Hn" he grunt while making his way to the kitchen and I following closely from behind

"Hey Mom" I greet my mother,she currently standing behind a stove.Cooking

"Oh,Hello Sarada" She return the greeting while glancing at me with a smile on her face

I sat on the chair behind our dinning table. _It felt I just sat here not an hour ago..._

I saw my father slumping on the chair across from me with loud sigh escaping his mouth.His visible eye is closed while his head is leaned on the chair

"Rough day?" I asked him with a frown on my forehead. _What he did in the hospital anyway?_

He open his eye before speak "You had no Idea"

"What are you doing in the Hospital anyway?" I questioned him while leaning slightly to the table

"We've did a little...research with the body your father brought yesterday" My mother chimed in when she put a plate full of food in front of me

"Thanks" I mutter.She smile at me after she put the food for Dad and her's before sat on the chair beside him

"Research? about what?" I arch my eyebrows

"About the marking on his left hand" This time Dad the one who's answered me.His expression is very serious when he continue "We need to know how he earn it"

"That...is the same thing I thought when I first saw the marking.Did he somehow earn it from an Ootsutsuki?" I shove a spoonful of food into my mouth and give my mother compliment look,earning a grin from her

 _Her food is the best,as always_

"No...Actually..."He trailed off before narrowing his eyes toward me"Have you notice the strange behaviour Boruto's had?" _Okay this caught my attention_

"I do,it's something I want to ask you actually" I state matter-of-factly as I shove another spoonful of food.Never breaking eye-contact with him,"What happen,Dad?"

He took a spoonful of food for himself,closing his visible eye while munching

Swallowing the food,he start "A year and half ago,we met this kid" I look at him with burrows furrowed,he open his visible eye once again "You know how Boruto is right?".It's a statement not a question,but I nod anyway, _Boruto can make friends as easy as breathing._

"He can make friends easily right?"

"Aa,I think he got it from his father" He state with a smirk but it didn't last long "But someone take advantage from it" His feature hardened,his grip on the spoon is tightened and his shoulders is tensed up.Maybe if it's not because Mom put her right hand on his shoulder,he might end up breaking our table

They look at each other,Mom held a soft smile on her face as Dad expression slowly getting to it's normal. _Stoic_

Deciding to push the topic,I ask "Someone took advantage from it?" I asked with disbelief clear in my tone. _What kind of bastard take advantage from it?! Shannaro!_

"Aa.His name..."I look at him right in the eye,noticing the way his Sharingan activating and deactivating quickly "...Is Kawaki"

The air suddenly felt cold,I don't know where it come from but the shift is clear. _Maybe from Dad's killing intent_

"Kawa...ki?" I asked carefully. _The subject seems sensitive..._

He grunt while closing his eyes,munching the food on his mouth slowly.Deep in though I assume

"At first,nothing seems suspicious about him.He said he was an orphan,his parents died not long after Fourth Great Shinobi War is over he once said.He don't had any friends or relatives so he just wandering around the world".He stop before opening his visible eye and look at me and say "when we first met him,we currently on a forest near Hidden Stone.He's on very bad condition at that time,Boruto-as always-decide to help him.Shortly,he tagged along our journey after that,being really close with Boruto."

I lean closer as I rest my elbows on the table "It's an act" He continue with a scowl "His real intention is to gather data about Boruto's mark and get rid of his right eye.He sent the data to Kara's when I catch him red-handed sending a scroll away" He look away to his right.Confused,I opening my mouth to ask but he continue before I could utter a word "But it's not the reason why Boruto change" He look back at me with a hint of sadness in his visible eye "He burned down a small village.Leaving no survivor" My breathing caught in my throat and I sat still on the chair

"He-"I shallow "He did that?" I asked with quiet tone,Still too shocked with the information.My mind recall the way he acting since he return as I slump back to the chair I sat on

 _No wonder he has that demeanor.Even a person like he once will be change after witnessing something like that_

"Somehow" My father voice pull me out of my train of though "Kawaki has that mark.I don't know since when,but I think they use the data he sent before to complete their research.He used that power to destroy the village,he engage in a battle with Boruto but he manage to escape.I was on the village at the time-looking for survivor- so I don't know what happen between them.Boruto's felt guilty for that kid action,he never used the mark since then" I felt my eyes widden

 _So it's not because he saw an entire village turned into ashes,but self-guilt what turn him like this_

"Mom...Do you-Do you know about all of this?" I turn to my Mother,she sigh before answering

"Yes" I felt my hands start to shaking

"Since when?" I tried my best to control my building temper

"Since A year and half ago" _Keyword **;Tried**_

I rise to my feet while glaring at her "And you didn't tell me anything about it?"

"Sarada-"

 **"NO!** YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FELT WHENEVER I SPOKE OR SAW HIM! HE BECOME A VERY DIFFERENT PERSON FROM WHAT I REMEMBER TWO YEARS AGO YOU KNOW?! HE HAS STOIC FACE ALMOST AT EVERYTIME! EVEN HIS TONE WAS EXPRESSIONLESS! THE ONLY TIME I HEARD HIM SPOKE WITH A HINT OF HAPPINES IS WHEN HE SPOKE ABOUT HIS SISTER,MOM!" I pant heavily when I finish yelling at her.There's something wet and warm hitting my right foot,I glance down but everything I see is suddenly become blurr.I put my right hand to my cheek and it's felt wet from tears

 _I'm crying,heh..._

There's something felt different on my eyes and it take seconds for me to realize my Sharingan is active.I wipe the tears away,deactivating the Sharingan along the process before sat back on the chair

"I'm sorry..."I mutters "It just...It's hurt to know the person you know very well be a **very** different person than what you remember" I look at the floor.Ashamed for acting that way

"It's okay" I look back at her and greeted by warm smile of my mother "I should be the one who's sorry for not telling you,He's your teammate afterall..."She trailed off with eyebrows furrowed before a devilish grin appeared on her face "Or maybe even something more"She wiggled her eyebrows

At first I was confused,but when realization hit me,I feel heat radiating from my face.

"MOM!" I exclaimed while I used my hands to covering my face _.Ugh_ , _I'm pretty sure I looks like a tommato with dark hair and red glasses right now..._

I saw her broke into laughters,making the heat intensifies.I look back at my Father and see him looking toward me with blank expression, _What the heck is wrong with them?! Shannaro!_

"A-anyway" I start while remembering something Dad said before "You mentioned Kawaki's want to get rid of Boruto's right eye? why he wanted to do that?" I asked him after regaining my composure _.So that's how he got his scar...But why he wanted to do that?!_

"Boruto has Doujutsu" He stated simply before pushing his empty plate aside close to mine.I've finish the food when Dad told me his story minutes ago

"Wait-what?! Like Byakugan?!" I exclaimed with disbelief clear in my tone. _The Dobe has Byakugan?!_

"No"

"Huh?"

"It's not Byakugan,It's something new.Due to Kyubi and Byakugan Chakra running in his blood,there's something completely new awakened in him.After a little investigation on other dimensions,we finally come to conclusion about the name.It's called **Jougan** "

 _Jougan...Pure eye,huh?_

"Pure eye?" I asked my Father for a little more explanation

"Aa,It's called that way because it can detect dark aura from others.Unlike Naruto's Biju Mode,It's not just felt them but saw it also-From what Boruto explain-.Sometimes he saw the dark aura in form of something,like Nue Incident Six Years ago" he finished

"What about the mark?" I questioned with clear curiousity as I once again leaning on the table with my elbows

 _I know_ _It's held very powerful Chakra_

"We don't know what it called,but one thing for sure...It's use Nature Energy.Senjutsu"

 _Senjutsu?! Like Uncle Naruto's? No,it must be different.Uncle Naruto was taught by a toad on Mount Myōboku ,and it's different from Boruto's.The one on Boruto's didn't disappear after he used it,Instead it would leaving black mark._

 _What about it's capability?_

"What about his eye and mark capability?" _No wonder why he became stronger and faster when he used the mark.Heck,even the jutsus he threw at enemy is increased in term of power_

"Like others Senjutsu,his mark can increase his power,speed and Jutsus" I nod _I knew this part a_ _lrea_ _dy_ "But there's one thing special;It can penetrate Chakra barrier such as Kekkai and Susanoo,possibly even Kurama's Mode" I freeze when the images of that former intruder penetrating my Susanoo flashed in my head. _So he's not piercing it_ I glance at the mismatched skin on my left arm _,More like infiltrating it_

I look at my mother,she's been quiet in our little conversation."Mom? You okay?"

"I'm fine...I just thinking about that mysterious man who attack you" She turn to my Father and ask him "You still don't have any conclusion why he has that mark?" She asked with frown on her forehead

 _Why?_

"Why?"

I heard my father sigh before answering "It's hard to copy that mark,the only person in Kara's who has the mark is Kawaki this far as we know,so it's confused me why out of all members he's the one who has it" I open my mouth to speak but Dad continue "No,Even if they somehow able to copy it to other members,it's probably only **The Insider** who had it..."He trailed off as his visible eye narrowed to a glass of water on his hand

 _What now? what is **The Insider**?_

"Dad,What is The Insider you talking about?" _.Too many blank point need to be filled for me_

He didn't make any motion to answer as his visible eye grow distant to the glasses on his grip.I about to call him but my Mother answer my question instead

"Kara is considered in two branches,Sarada" I look at her "The Insider is main members of it,they are the brain.Another one is called The Outsider,like the name they were consisted with persons from outside their organization.There's alot of them out there,we never know if they were part of it.I am really sure there's some of them roaming in the village right now".She finished before leaning on her chair,eyebrows knitting together

"As to answer your previous question" My Father start after a moment of silent engulf us.I look at him when he continue "The ability of Boruto's eye other than detecting dark aura is Space-Time" I look at him with wide eyes as he continue "It almost same with my Rinnegan or Flying Thunder God Technique-with no anchor such as Kunai to place the seal or even a seal-he can transport himself to any place he wanted with just imagining the place in his head.A perfect combination between Rinnegan and Byakugan I must said" He finished before taking a gulp of water from his glass

I look at the ground. _Boruto...how powerful have you become? with that Senjutsu and unique eye of yours?_

"But,enough talking about him.What about you?" I look at him and see he rest his elbow on the table with soft smile on his lips

"Oh,Sasuke-kun...You'll be proud of her" Mom state with a grin adorned her face

A grin found it's way to my face too. _But you're not the only one who got stronger,Bo..._

And with that,I start telling him everything I achieve in last two years

 **AN:I made this story as logical as I can,taking from a person point of view-which are Sarada-so we will never know what happen to others characters unless they told her their experiences or witnessing the events by herself.So Kaelin The Black Swan;There's no SasuSaku because Sarada simply never saw them or they never tell her anything.Maybe Sasuke and Sakura had little time alone when Sarada still away from the village,or even maybe on the Hospital.Who knows,Beside Sasuke's never being so good at showing affection afterall...Anyway,I'm sorry for late update.Life kept me busy lately,but I hope this chapter is worth the wait.It contains 5000 words! The longer chapter in the series so far.** **That's all I think,and thanks for reading this story! Remember;reviews alway welcomed**

 **Cipher032! Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series**

 ***Grammatical errors and misspelling is waiting***

 **Enjoy**!

 **-Chapter 8-**

"We have an emergency"

I try to supress a yawn from escaping my mouth as Lord Seventh spoke from behind his desk.I've woken at this morning with Dad calling over my name,saying something about 'Dobe want you to meet him at his office immediately'.I glance at the window behind Lord Seventh as he looking for something on his desk,then at the clock on the wall

7:09 AM

 _Ugh,what's wrong with morning mission lately?_

"I have a mission for both of you" I look to my right side trough the corners of my eyes.Rolling my eyes when I was greeted with two stoic faces males, _I though It would just me Lord Seventh called_.I narrow my eyes to Boruto, _Now I notice it...he didn't wore his headband-Specifically-My father's.The idiot lost his own in one of our mission when it get sliced off his head_

"AHA!" Lord Seventh exclaimed,making me to look back at him.He took a scroll,Unroll it before continue,his face turn serious as he speak "Last night,we lost contact with Konohamaru and Mitsuki"

 _What?!_

"The last transmission we received is" He averted his eyes to the scroll and read it " ** _Getting closer to the leader,will proceed with caution.Possibilty they involved is detected_** "

 _They?_

"Who this **They** you according to?" I asked with clear bewilderment in my tone.He put the scroll back to his table while sighing,he's about to open his mouth but instead the answer is come from my right side

"Kara" I look at my father with surprised expression.Even though Lord Seventh only send me and Boruto,he decide to tag along until village gate to deliver my departure

 _If Kara is involved in their mission,then they would be in great danger,if what Dad said this morning is true..._

This morning when we ate our breakfast,I ask him couples question I forgot to ask last night.And a lot of the answers is bugging me

Like how they could absorb Ninjutsu

" _The only Justus working is the one with Senjutsu Chakra_ " his voice echoing in my head when I asked him about how that former intruder absorbing my Fireball Technique

"This last transmission is sent near the border of Hidden Sand,I will notify Sunagakure about your presence there so it wont be any misunderstanding.I will send the details to you later " I nod,no matter how close our village is we still should respect them with never roaming near the border without any clearence "I send both of you because Sarada's has Sharingan and you have that special eye of yours,Boruto.So it should be easy for you to track them" A grin appear on his face before continue "And beside...those are your teammate over there" His grin turn into smile "You will always help your friends whenever you can.Isn't that is what you said to me once?" He spoke with eyes directed to Boruto

"Hn" His grunted is the only respond he gave,I turn my head toward him,a smile found it's way to my face when I notice a soft smile on his lips

"You have to leave immediately after the briefing.Good luck! You're dismissed"

And with that,I gave him a polite bow before turning around to exited the office.Looking behind,I saw Boruto following me with my father on his trails.Those blue eyes of him grow distant with each passing steps we take

I slowed down when we exited the building,so now I'm walking on my father right side.

"Hey Dad..." I start with eyes glued to Boruto's back.He now walking in front of us,seems unfazed with everything around him. Especially those dreamy faces his fan-girls has when they saw him,fortunately they didn't make any sign to come closer. _Guess a flash of my Sharingan is enough to draw them away_

"Hn?" My father questioning grunt drag me out of my though.I look at him and see him looking back at me

"What...What other Boruto's abilities? I mean other than his Senjutsu and Doujutsu?" I asked him,still quite curious to be honest

It took him couples of seconds to answers my question,contemplating them I assume."He's a sealing master,like a true Uzumaki"I felt my eyes grow wide, _The Dobe is a sealing master?! But it's hard to be one of them!_ "He also mastering Fire and Earth Chakra Transformation,making it total five with his main affinites includes"

"WHAT?!" I yelled before covering my mouth with both of my hands,a **lot** of villagers is turning their head toward me with look that said 'You're on the middle of street you know?' look.Even Boruto turning his head slightly toward me with an eyebrow raised

"Eh...hehehe...Sorry about that everyone" I let out nervous chuckles while rubbing the back of my neck.Thankfuly,they start to go back to their own business and Boruto just let out a faint shrug before start walking again

I heard my father sigh.Looking at him,I saw his lips moving slightly,Mouthing something looks like; 'I will going to kill the Dobe' or 'I want to bang my head right now'.Probably the latter

"Back to the topic,The Mini-Dobe over there"He said while pointing his index finger toward Boruto's back before continue "His main affinity is Lightning,followed by Wind in the second place.He's good at Fire and Water,But not very on Earth,although he still know couples of Earth Release" He finish,bringing his hand back under his dark cloak.

I frowned, _The only person with capability to Release Five Chakra Nature is Konohamaru-sensei,He learn it from Lord Third scroll he found while cleaning Hokage's library four years ago_. _So it would be a surprise if there's another one with capability to release Five Chakra Nature_

"Here we go our separate way,Sarada" My father voice brought me out of my though

 _Huh?_ I look up,a bit confused.But realization finally hit me when I saw large gate in front of me

"Be careful out there,always believe with your own skill and never underestimated your enemies" His expression softened as a smile appeared on his face "But I have faith you will be okay,You're an Uchiha and most importantly you are my daughter afterall" He held his hand up with two fingers extended,a smile always found it's way to my face whenever he did this and this time there's no exception

I felt soft pressure on my forehead as he speak "Until next time" he then put his hand on my left shoulder,adding "Good luck,both of you"

"Thanks Dad" I turn around toward Boruto.Giving slight nod to him which he returned,we dash away from the village gate.Sparing a glance to my father and gave him soft smile in the procces

 **Konoha-Suna Border**

 **13.04**

"According to GPS,this is the place they sent the transmission from" I state with eyes glued to small device on my right hand

"How certain you is?" Boruto said flatly "This place doesn't have any sign of battle or something has occured" I look toward the cave metres away from us.We currently sitting on a tree branch,observing our surrounding or specifically;The cave

 _He's right,there's no sign of fight happened there.Genjutsu maybe?_

I channeled my Chakra to my eyes,blinking once when I felt my vision shifting as my Sharingan took form

 _As expected..._

Kunais scattered all over the place.There's holes on the ground with flames blazing wildly on it,not too far from the entrance was a headband.

With Konoha's symbol on it

"It's Genjutsu,Bo" I brought my hands up in a form of hand sign,muttering "Release" when they met each other

I look to my companion as he did the same,his eyes widden slightly when the illusion is finally receeded."C'mon,lets check them out!" he said urgently while pushing himself off the tree branch we sat on

"Wait!" I put a hand on his right shoulder to stop him "It can be a trap,Boruto!". _Something is not right,it's too easy..._

"And what if it's not?!" He turn around,those blue eyes of him filled with the same determination he has whenever he want to save his friends

I put a hand on my hip,glaring at him before sighing "Fine" I said in defeat "But keep your guard up at anytime"

"Hn"

We approach the entrance carefully,never failed to pay attention on our suroundings

"Should we take it?" I said refering to the headband on the ground.My Sharingan been activated since we leapt off the tree branch we sat on, _and I don't see anything off from it_ "I don't see anything amiss of it" I state out my though to Boruto

I look at him,his nod is the only approval I need.I snatched the Headband from the ground.Looking the back of it,I let out a gasp when I read the letter written on it

 **Mitsuki**

"It's Mitsuki's!" I show Boruto the letter on it.He look at the sentence then at the cave

"Let's check inside" He said before draw his sword to his right hand,the piece of metal's glinting against the sunlights as he did so.I put the headband to my weapon pouch taking out a couple of Kunais of my own and grip them on both of my hands after I put it inside

"Lead the way" I said with a nod before following Boruto inside

The dank air of a cave become more intens with each steps we took deeper inside.Thanks to my Sharingan,I can see trough the darkness as the light on the enterance is no longer able to reach us

 _I wonder how could he see in the darkness_ I thought with eyes directed to his back _,Maybe it's another abillity his eye has?.Now I think about it...what his eye looks like actually?._ _Guess I have to ask by myself..._

I open my mouth to ask him,but his sudden stop caught the words in my throat.I catch-up to his left side,following his line of vision,I gasped when I saw a person sat against cave's wall.But it's not what caught my attention mostly,it was his blue clothes,pale skin and light blue hair.Even thought his face is covered with his blue hair,I know exactly who he is

"MITSUKI!" I let out a shocked yell with horror written on my face.It took me seconds until I finally able to procces the information,by then I've already running to his sitting form while putting my Kunais back to their holster

"Mitsuki! Hey wake up!" I shook his body after kneeling in front of him,examining for any sign of injury

 _None_ I concluded, _Then what made him passed out?_

His eyes fluttered open when I called his name again."Sara..da?" his eyes widden slightly when his gaze finally met me,his eyes then land to the person standing behind me "You...Boruto?"

"Hn"

"Yes,he's back yesterday along with my Dad.Mitsuki,what happen to you?" I don't know how but his golden eyes always glowing in the dark,like a cat.Maybe that's why he can see us in the dark

"We-We just sent our report back when they showed up and-Konohamaru-sensei!" He tried to get up but falling backward once again

"Relax,your Chakra level is low..."I mutters,It's the only logical reason why he's so week "I'll summon Lady Katsuyu to replenish your Chakra" I then get up,taking a step back before bitting my right hand thumb to draw some blood.

I skid my thumb into my left palm,leaving a trail of blood on it before waving hand signs and slam my hands to the ground beneath

"Summoning Jutsu!" There's a cloud of smoke appeared before finally a slug took form

"Lady Sarada" She greet me which I return

"I'm sorry Lady Katsuyu,but can we skip the greeting? Mitsuki's need your help right now" I said while gave her an apologetical smile _.She's kind,as always_

"Sure,You alright Mitsuki-kun?" She asked while climbing to Mitsuki's right shoulder

"I'm fine Lady Katsuyu,Sarada said it just chakra depletion" He then turn toward us "Konohamaru-sensei is in very bad shape,you guys should check him inside"

I nod before turning toward Boruto "Leave one of your Eternal Shadow Clone here to take a watch,the real you and me will check inside"

"Understood" He state simply,raising his left hand in a form of half-Ram seal.There's a column of smoke on his right side before another Boruto's appeared

I look at him in amazement,it's hard to do a jutsu with single hand and yet he able to do an A-class jutsu with **single** hand. _Guess train with my father did good for him_

"Let's go"

His firm voice drag me out of my thought,he start to walking again as his Shadow Clone kneeling in front of Mitsuki,engaging in their own conversation.

I shook my head before start walking to him. _It's been a while since he saw Mitsuki,and he just walk away right that?_ _What the hell is wrong with him?!_

"Boruto,what the hell was that?" I growl at him from his left side as we walking to the darkness

No answer

"Boruto Uzumaki,You will going to answer me or shall I make it by myself?" I glare at his stoic face

"Not now,Sarada.We're in the middle of a mission" he state casually,but his pace is fastened up with each passing seconds

 _That's it_! I follow his quick pace,it's become to fast until it forced me to joging

"I don't give a shit about it,Boruto! You've been acting strangely since you return.But this?! this another new level for god-sake! He's your friend! You've been his good friend since we met him back at academy,but you just leave him with no words exchanged-the real you- with him?! Do you not caring about your friend anymore?!"

"SARADA!" He snap back at me,his voice echoing in the cave as he glare at me.But it's not what caught my attention,in his eyes something cold passed by.Even though it's only for a mere second I still saw it,his blue eyes tainted by something so hateful.Seeing it already make my tears threatened to spill

 _Do I really will going to lost him?_

"You don't know anything" He state coldly before continue walking forward

 _This is my only chance to save him_

"But I know everything,Bo..."I mutters,making him stop dead on his track "Dad told me everything" I took my pace to his position,putting a hand on his right shoulder I state "It's not matter what others use the power they had to.What really matter is what we used it for,Boruto..."

"You still don't know anything"

I sigh "Did you forget...Uchihas are known for their Curse of Hatred? Sharingan is an cursed eye,Bo.It's demand dead for the most important person in your life to unlock it's highest abillity,It's need others Mangekyõ user eyes to make it stay the same forever.But I will never used it against innocence or more specifically;my friends,I would rather blind for my whole life than to took others eyesight to fulfill my own desire" I start walking forward when I finished,but stop on my track to adding "But do you know what I miss the most from you?" I turn my head slightly,seeing him standing there with his head bowed down trough the corners of my eyes

"That stupid grin of yours" I start walking again,but I notice his head rose up when I start walking.

It only took another good 5 minutes before I reach Konohamaru-sensei,Mitsuki is not kidding when he said Konohamaru-sensei is in very bad shape.There's a hole on his stomach,thought the bleeding already stopped but he lost a lot of blood,If his pale skin is not the indication,then his blue-ish lips is.Unconcious,no doubt

His Chakra level is extremely low too,there's bruises almost all over his body. _I wonder what made their Chakra depleted until this low_ I thought while putting my hands on his stomach,palms glowing with green healing Chakra

 _No,it can't be..._ _But Lord Seventh said they were possibly involved_ _,Then what the point of-_

The sound of something hard hitting the ground interupting my thought,I look behind me to see Boruto standing there with horror written on his face,he then took wavering breath while closing his eyes.Opening it,he speak to me "Get Konohamaru-sensei ready to be moved,I'll get Mitsuki" He start running back from the place we came in from

I look at the ground he stand before.There's a scroll on it,deciding to check it out after I patch Konohamaru-sensei up. _I can't do anything about his blood loss,beside the fatalest wound is already healed._

I pick the scroll up,unroll it slowly to prepare with what I will going to read

 **The wind is finally blowing**

 **Scattering the leaves to the ground**

 **Even the strongest branches can't prevent it**

 **Along that wind a new era is coming**

 **The era of Shinobi is over**

 _What?_

There's sounds of footsteps echoing from the entrance.Looking toward it,I see Borutos walking while supporting Mitsuki on his feet

"What is this?!" I demand while holding the scroll toward him "And where is Lady Katsuyu?"

"She is gone...Konoha...is under attack" Mitsuki trailed off

 _What?!...No way..._

"We should go back to Konoha immediately" Boruto spoke,putting Mitsuki near Konohamaru-sensei before taking couples of step back,his Clone standing near Konohamaru-sensei "This is the only fastest way" His right eye start to glowing with pale blue colour before I felt the world is shifting

 _Whaa...?_

Blurr as I felt being sucked to something,then blinding lights of the sun.I blinks couples of time to adjust my vision and deactivated my Sharingan,Looking around at our new surounding I saw two large green gates in front of us.But it's not what shocked me

Chaos

"What the..." I trailed off.There's smoke raising from collapsed buildings inside the village.Civilians running away trough the exit with ANBUs directing them to safe location,yell and scream mixed together along with their commanding voices

I look at Boruto,his eyes widden in horror as he witnessed the same things.I moved my glance toward Konohamaru-sensei,seeing Boruto's Clone carry him on it back with Mitsuki standing-trembling- on his feet

"Hey you!" Boruto called out to someone,I look toward him as he walking to one of the ANBU helping civillian evacuation

I follow his example,standing on his left side "What happen?" I asked Boruto with head directed to him to see his reaction

 _Anger_

"That is something I want to ask" He growled before turning his attention to the ANBU "What happen here?" his tone was cold

The masked man turned to facing us,His gaze shifting from Boruto and me before answering "There's a group of people attacking the village,they used somekind of portal to infiltrating our parimeter,apparently they used the body Lord Shadow brought yesterday as an anchor to opened the portal.That is what Lady Sakura said"

"Mom? where is she now? is she alright?!" I questioned him while taking steps forward. _Is she alright?_

"She currently on Hospital helping the wounded,she even manage to kill one of the intruders when they tried to kill her in the hospital"I nod,I know she's more than capable to protect herself

"Then why you people evacuating the villagers away from the village?" Boruto asked the man

"We are losing..."

"What-What do you mean we are losing?! from a group of people nonetheless?!" I demanded him, _Losing from a group of people?!_

"It's Kara" Boruto mumbles on my right,still strong enough to be heard by me and the man

"Yes,it's what Lord Shadow said"

 _No way...but from what he said it's the only possiblity_ I thought while glancing at my feet. _Wait,where Lord Seventh?!_

"Hokage-sama..."I mutters,raising my head before adding "Where is he?"

There's a sigh coming from behind his mask,a sign something bad is happening to him

 _No...It can't be..._

"They opened a portal,sucking Hokage Tower along with him.Hokage Tower is nothing more than ruined building now..." He mumbled the last part

"What about Lord Shadow?" This time Boruto's the one who asked

"Lord Shadow was went to bring back Naruto-sama.With no one else mastering Senjutsu he has no other choice than to bring him back"

"Why was that?" I asked him confused, _Why Dad did it? Isn't he-oh...Only Senjutsu Chakra worked against them..._

"The only things worked against them is Senjutsu and Taijutsu,that is how Lady Sakura defeat her intruder;with her super punch" _Go Mom_ I thought sarcastically,still feeling a little bit stupid after forgoting something so important "Genjutsu is also works against them,but it's not proven effective.They can throw the illusion easily" I felt my eyes widden with this new information I received

 _It's meant-_

"Thank you" Boruto thanks the man,turning to me before saying "Go to the Hospital and take care of Mitsuki and Konohamaru-sensei" He then turning around and walk away before I grab his wrist

"Where do you think you are going?" I growled

He sigh before saying "I'm the only one mastering Senjutsu beside my Dad" He hold his right hand up before balling it,the mark on it start to glow with blue color as he did so."Also,it's part of my responsibillity" He then turning around once again to walk toward village entrance,but this time I grab his arm instead

"Did you know every Mangekyõ has their own special abillities?" I asked him quietly with head bowed down

"And mine?" I channeled my Chakra to my eyes,just enough to summon the Mangekyõ.Looking up to met his eyes,I state "Tsukuyomi"

His eyes widden slightly as I finished,shaking his head he speak "There's no stopping you don't it?"

"No" I said firmly

"I see" He hold his right hand,fingers extended upwards with a form of half-Ram seal or also known as Seal of Confrontation

There a gust of smoke appeared before another copy of him took form "Bring Mitsuki and Konohamaru-sensei to Hospital" He command his Shadow Clone which later oblige and start walking from his side to Konohamaru-sensei

"Wait!" I called out,making it to stop on it's track and turning around to facing me.Reaching out to my weapon pouch,I took Mitsuki's headband and handing it to Boruto's doppelganger "Give this to Mitsuki"

It noded before continue walking toward it's previous direction

I turn around to the original,looking at his eyes before giving a slight nod and start dashing inside the village

 _You people will pay for do this to us_

 **Ah that is the 8th Chapter of this story,Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Anyway did you guys remember when I said I will make the sequel of this story? I need your opinion here;Should I make Sarada as the Eighth or the Ninth? I mean I'm fine with the idea Konohamaru become the Eighth** **and she's the Ninth.But Hachidaime is sounds pretty good on her,please send me your opinion VIA reviews ASAP.I'm really excited to write the first chapter of the sequel**

 **Thanks for reading the story! Remember reviews always welcomed!**

 **Cipher032! Out!**


	9. Special Chapter:Chapter 9

**AN:Okay,this one is a special chapter for you guys..** **.I never write a fighting scene before,so I'm sorry if this is far from what you expect.Oh and also,I leave another note down there and please read it :)**

 **Fun fact:I just watch Boruto Episode 30 not long ago and I kindda surprised to saw Sarada's head being cut off of her body,even thought it just a Genjutsu XD**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Boruto,Naruto or any characters in the series**

 ***Grammatical errors and misspelling ahead***

 **~Special Chapter:Boruto VS Kawaki~**

 ***Written from Boruto's POV***

 **-Chapter 9-**

I left Sarada behind,she's got stronger since the last time we fight alongside each other.Her strength is increased drastically and that seal of her help the fight alot

Not to mention her Mangekyō

A glare from her can kill people, literally.I still remember how she used it against one of Kara's member,giving him false vision of Genjutsu before finish him up with a super punch

Or cast them her Tsukuyomi.Which ended up with internal damage of their body

The damage resulted from being exposed to Tsukuyomi is occured on the victim-or-victims brain.Grandpa Kakashi is the only survivor outside Uchiha lineage from that jutsu and Grandma Tsunade an Aunty Sakura is the only ones capable to heal the damaged neurons I knew so far

She currently fighting Kashin Koji with help from others right now

 _Koji's...One of two members left from Kara..._ I look toward the man infront of me _And there is another one_

I currently kneeling on the rock face of Hokage Mountain,gripping my sword in front of me as it tip digging the ground beneath.The faces of previous and current Hokages is destroyed,leaving mostly not more than half of them

My right eye is closed as I glance toward what is formerly the Hokage Tower. _Too many things happening in last couples of hours_ I thought bitterly

Focusing my attention toward the person in front of me,I say "I didn't think you will gone this far,Kawaki". _Did burning down one village is not enough for you?_

"I will sent you to the place where Seventh is". _And where is he?_

"Is this the only outcome?" _Can we just go back to that day?_

"That's right" He stated simply before raising his left hand,the very same hand where his mark is "The era of Shinobi is over,Boruto" I tightened my grip on the handler of my sword when his mark start to glow with red colour

I thrusted my sword further into the ground,making it stand upright in front of me.Reaching out to my weapon pouch on my back,I took the headband Master Sasuke gave and put them on my forehead "But I am..." I held my sword in front of my face with my right hand,the other forming a half-Ram seal behind it while I open my right eye,channeling Chakra into my eye and the mark on my hand while adding "Still a Shinobi".I push the mark pass it limits before,making the slight warm sensation reaching out to my right eye

 _It will now leave a black mark on my face_

"Tch" He start dashing forward,pushing myself up from my kneeling position to dash toward him.The memories of our journey before rushing inside my mind as the distance between us become closer

 _"You know...I want to make the world as a better place"_ _His voice echoing inside my head_

Closer

 _"How?"_ _I asked back_

 _"I don't know..."_

Closer

 _"Well,you should find out how then..." I said_ _,putting my hands behind me in order to lean on them_

 _"My parents died as a Shinobi,fighting for their loved one...Maybe it has something to do with protecting the most important person in your life_ "

" _But you know? I'm glad we're on the same side of the coin,fighting to protect each other and stuff...Beside,I hate to beat your ass if we have a fight" He said the last part playfully,making both of us laugh under the pale white moon as we sat on a boulder_

The sound of metal clashing against each other invade my hearing as my sword and his staff met.We stay like that for seconds until I push him backward with my sword,wielding it in order to hit him

But as expected,he jump away while waving hand signs after putting his staff to his back.Recognizing the jutsu he about to use,I sheathed the sword back before waving hand signs of my own

There a large fireball coming from his direction as I slam my hands to the ground,kneeling once again.A wall of earth appear in front of me to block his jutsu,leaving the warm air as his Jutsu split into two direction thanks to the wall in front of me

"You and I are the two opposite sides of the same coin" I undo the Jutsu,making the wall to receeding back to the ground "There might be resemblance,but we will never face the same direction" I getting up to stand on my feet,running forward once again "Because unlike you..." I channel Lightning Chakra to my right hand while dashing forward "I will use the power I have to protect my friends!"

"Lightning Release:Purple Lightning!" I yell as I thrust my right hand forward in order to hit him,but his next action caught me off guard

He step aside,evading my attack easily before grabbing my right arm and slam me against the rock face

I groan when I felt his arm on my throat,locking me to the ground while holding my right hand with the other

"Weak!" He bark in front of my face but instead got offended,I smirk making his expression turn into frown "Why you smirking?" he demand with a scoff

Unknown to him,I've already weave hand signs with my single left hand.Taking a deep breath,I shoot invinsible bullets made from air through my mouth,making him to leapt away as I continue to shot at him

Pushing myself free from the ground,I continue channeling Chakra to my feet so I can stand on the rock face.I open the holder of my cloak,making it to fell off my shoulders and flying away along the wind

We rushed forward again,this time with full power of the mark as our fist collided.Making the ground cracking and rumbling beneath us,some of the large piece of earth is falling down following the gravity

He sent a punch with his right hand which I deflect with my left arm.Retracting my right hand before send a punch of my own to his stomach,I growl when my fist was hitting his left palm as he used it to block mine

I elbowed him on his face,making hime dazed before sending a round house kick with my left leg.Letting out a surprised gasp when his form turned to be a log

 _Subtitution?!_

I swivel my head around,looking for his presence.The sound of water rushing from upside of the mountain is what draw my attention.Looking toward it I saw a wave of water rushing down from up there,but It's not what caught my attention

The water turned into dark brown colour as it decending down

 _Mud_

 _He combine Water and Earth release.No Jutsu can be used against this one_ I thought while turning my head around quickly in order to find any opening _.I still can't use the Jougan_

He try to drop me to death,I don't know he'll be this cowardful.I can see him peeking from the top side of Hokage Mountain with a devilish grin on his face

 _This only leave me with one choic_ _e_ I reach out to my weapon pouch,pulling out a scroll before unroll it and held it in front of me as I facing the coming mud

 _Seal!_ I channeled my Chakra to the scroll,making it glowing and start sucking the coming mud.I roll the scroll back before putting it on my weapon pouch. _May can be used against him_

I run toward him,his shocked face bring a smirk into my lips. _He didn't know I become a sealing master_

He start retreating away as his form can't be seen anymore. _Maybe he put a trap there,better sent a Shadow Clone first_ I thought before crossing my fingers,halting my track as it start to take my place to rushing forward

The earth start to crumble as my Shadow Clone reach the peak of the rock face.A large piece of earth falling down along with my Shadow Clone before it vanish into thin air

 _Sneaky_

I continue my path after the last part of rock finally fell away,Pushing Chakra with every steps I took to my feet.I form a Rasengan on my right hand as I shot upwards when I reach the end of the rock face,after a little scan on the area I finally found him

I threw the Rasengan on my right hand toward Kawaki,he look surprised and didn't make any motion to evade my attack until it finally hit him

Setting my feet to the ground I dash forward as he struggle to regain his balance.Taking the opening I sent a punch to his gut and elbowing him on the face before sending a kick with my right foot with full force

He flew through the air before landing on one of destroyed building on top of Hokage Mountain.I glare at the place he land on,a surge of memory rushing to my mind

 _"You see,that building over there is used as a library,I often spent my time there reading about village History.It's one of my favorite place you know?"_

A large ball of fire is what drag me out of my thought,I barely able to counter with Water Release.It vaporized in front of me after a weave of water halt it

His main affinity is Earth,but thanks to his mark he can release three with Earth included.

A large piece of earth make it way toward me,I fail to notice it sooner and there's no way I'll be able to call a Jutsu without it hitting me first

 _Dammit!_ I held my arms infront of me to minimalize the impact,It start to cracking as I infused my Chakra to it in attempt to stop it's movement without me being thrown away from Hokage Mountain

The boulder is finally destroyed,making dust flying everywhere and blocking my vision as I strugle to kept my eyes open

 _I don't like this,it's just a distraction!_

Pulling out my sword,I grip it firmly between my fingers.There's a faint sound of footstep on my right and I swung my sword toward it.Almost instinctively

A gust of wind blown the dust away,revealing Kawaki with his staff against my sword.I push myself forward,the sound of metals grinding against each other invading my ears as I did so

"Why?" I asked him as our face only separated by our weapon,merely 10 inches apart.

"I realise,It's not something you will achieve by protecting someone.With excuse to protect their village and loved one is what causing the First three Shinobi War to occured,It's just a selfish goal.What I did realise is;It has something to do with being a Shinobi,that is why I will erase this unnecessary reign!"

He kick me on the rib,knocking the wind out of me as I flying backward.I let out a pained grunt as I felt sharp pain on my left shoulder,regaining my focus I saw Kawaki stab me with his staff

"You become weaker" I gritted my teeth as he pull his staff away,droping to my knee as I clutch my left shoulder.Blood start to pouring down from it

 _This bastard broke a couple of my bones_

"What the-" his surprised tone bring a smirk to my face.

"And you talk too much" Unknow to him I drop the scroll containing his previous Jutsu to the ground where he stand shortly after I threw my Rasengan,covering it under the dirt for future use

 _Although I didn't expect to use it as a defens_ _ive_

I form the hand sign to unseal it when he pull his staff away,he failed to notice my right hand forming a half-Ram sign as I brought my hand to my shoulder

His feet trapped in the mud as he struggle to break free. _His weapon is backfired to himself,heh..._

I force myself to my feet,adrenaline make my wound felt numb as I did so.I channel a huge portion of my Chakra to my right hand,making the mark to glow in bright blue colour

I punch him on the face.Hard.Making the ground beneath to crack with loud 'BOOM'.Even our previous fist-collision is not make it crack this big

I stumble backward,taking my sword back from the ground after regaining my footing.I glance at him seeing him pushing himself from the ground while wiping the blood off his mouth

I took a deep breath,the last strike almost made me out of Chakra so there's no way I'll be able to call any high level Jutsu

I notice how bad my punch affecting him,his right arm bented on odd angle and his right ankles seems broken. _Land hard on the right part of his body I see..._

He glare at me,picking up his staff from the ground and thrust it's tip to held it upward

 _There's only one Jutsu he can use with single hand..._

I start to walk forward,then joging and finally running. _And t_ _here's only enough Chakra for me to do this.And I think I_ _finally can use it now_

I start to weave hand signs with my right hand while gripping my sword at the same time.Something Master Sasuke taught me before

I look at him,he did what I did;waving hand signs before taking deep breath

I extended four of my fingers,my thumb held the sword on my palm before yelling almost at same time he did

"Wind Release:Gale Palm!"

"Fire Release:Great Fireball!"

I tightened the grip of my sword,channeling it with Lightning Chakra as I felt being thrusted forward

"Boruto Stream!" I let out another yell as I evade his incoming fireball.He thrust his staff forward in order to stab me

But it's just like what I plan

I took a image on his back,closing my right eye before opening it while channeling more Chakra to it.

My last ditch of Chakra

 _Transport!_

I felt a familiar sensation as the world shifting around me.And as fast as it start,It's ended.

Soon I found myself behind him,thrusting my sword forward to his back

I closed my eyes when the sound of bones and flesh ripped open filling my ears.There's warm liquid on my right hand and I don't need to open my eyes to know what is it

 _Blood_

There's a sound of metal hitting the gound,followed by faint sound of liquid dropping against the ground also

I took a deep breath before state "You and I can be a good friend,you know?.But instead,you choosed the wrong side and betray me" I retract my sword back,his body start to fell forward before finally landing on the hard ground

I look up at the sky,I don't bare to watch at his body."Good bye...Kawaki" the effect of Chakra depletion finally hit me when I felt my vision become blurry.Dropping my sword to the ground,I felt my body falling forward before finally hitting the hard ground

I felt my eyes become heavier as I lay on my stomach,even the pain on my shoulder is became nothing than a slight warm sensation

The last thing I notice is someone calling my name before finally darkness claim me.More like screaming actually...

 **And that is the Ninth Chapter of this story! I'm so sorry if that's far from what you expecting**

 **I took the line about the opposites side of the same coin from Ace Combat Zero mission 18.It just seems fit with this fight,a fight between two old 'Buddy'**

 **AN:Okay,the sequel of this story will be released along with the final(?) Chapter of this.The next chapter probably the last one...or should I kept write it with random things? I don't know but if I do probably the update will take time longer than it usual time.Oh and the first chapter of the sequel already contain 2000 words**

 **A guest state Boruto's don't know about Fire and Earth Release and also Sealing Technique.To answer the first question;**

 **I don't know,the idea of him mastering 5 Chakra Natures just pop up in my mind.But I have my reasoning,He has 3 Chakra affinities which consisted with:Wind,Lightning and Water.So it won't be that hard to mastering Chakra Transformation of the rest two,right?**

 **And about the Idea of him as a sealing master...I'm totally fine with the Idea of Uzumaki clan is revived and settled back to Uzushiogakure :)**

 **Thanks for reading this story!**

 **Cipher032's Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** **Sorry for the wait,I had a trouble writting this story after I wrote the sequel.I just realise it was easier to write a story from 3rd person POV that is why from now on this story will be writen from 3rd person POV**

 **I've planned this story to be ended right here,but after couples of thought here and there,reviews,followers and favourites I decide to continue this story.But I warned you;this will take more time for an update because I will focused on the sequel.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Chapter 10-**

"Thanks for your help,Sarada-chan!"

I gave the man a smile,I was helping him to carry couples of wooden logs for the need to repair our village.Our village has suffered extensive damage and I assume it would take total a year to repair it fully

"No problem,Uncle.Sorry but I have to go" I gave the man a polite bow before running to my next destination

The Hospital

Everything is change,those once tall buildings is nothing more than a ruins and pile of walls,A pang of sadness appear in my chest with that thought

But it didn't last long though,after seeing those smile on their faces I realise there's no need to grief with something like that.Beside everything turned out to be okay

Kara's didn't attack any civillians,the same civillians us Ninjas swore to protect and willing to die for.Just to make sure they has a happy life for themselves and their families

That's why I become a Ninja,It's the most selfless job in the world.Fighting for other happiness and safety,for me there's nothing more better than that.

 _Unless the Hokage_

"Hello Sarada-chan!" A voice drag me out of my thought,looking toward the owner after slowing down my pace I was greeted by an elderly woman

"Uh,hello Mam" I stop and gave her a nervous smile, _It's not usual for a stranger to greet me_

"Where you going Sarada-chan?" She gave me a warm smile,even those crinkles on her face seems to faded when she did so

"Ahh...I want to go to the Hospital Mam,I want to visit someone there"

"Hmmm...Let me guess,that someone is Boruto-kun right?"

"Uh-huh" She gave me a look "What is it Mam?" I asked with confusion in my tone,not wanting to appeared rude

"Oh! Nothing Sarada-chan,I've heard you guys did a very good job to fend off those enemies.A perfect combination as a couple one day"

"Wait-what?" I asked,not so sure with what I've heard. _One day? But we've been a teammate since long time ago...Unless_ _he talk about-_

"Oh! you know you guys can be a very adorable couple one day" She state with a dreamy face as I felt heat rising to my face."Not to mention those cute little children you guys-"

 _That's it!_

"I have to go grandma! Bye!" I gave her a quick bow before dashing away with full speed. _Oh look! A tomato can run now_.

But the odd is not stop there,through my footsteps I can hear people speaking about me. _About us_

"Hey,isn't that Sarada-chan?"

"Huh?Oh you are right."

"She and Boruto-kun is the one who able to defeat them,right?"

 _No,our friends help us alot_. _All of them_ _...even Mitsuki on his state was able to help us_

"Yes,I heard she want to be a Hokage you know?.Just like Lord Seventh once,she always stating her dream to everyone"

"I see,and I heard he train her personally also!"

"Really? is that the case then she'll be a great Hokage you know?"

"Sweetheart,do you see a big sist over there?you should be like her when you grow up" A new voice said,a woman voice.I glance toward it source,finding a woman with a little girl on her side.Holding her hand

A mother and daughter

"But Mommy,I want to be like big brother Boruto! He is so strong!" I slowed down my pace with the mentioned of his name

I heard her mother chuckles before answering "Yes,you could be like him too.Protecting someone very important in your life"

"Um! I want to protect you and Papa when I big!"

I smile when I heard their compliments and comments.Lord Seventh's voice echoing in my head only make my smile grow wider

 _"...It was when people acknowledge you then you can become a Hokage.Something your late Uncle Itachi_ _tell me_ "

Even though I never met him he already gave me and Uncle Naruto a very important advise,sure it was directed to him but with the dreamt Uncle's had then it meant for everyone who want to be a Hokage.

He's a hero for the Leaf,an Uncle for me and a Brother to my father.A loving brother that willing to die for his little brother happines

I know everything that happen to him,starting from how he was forced to massacred his clan- _Our Clan-_ to prevent a coup.labeled as an S-class criminal also by his own village,the very same village he was protecting even during his rogue days by feeding them with the Information about Akatsuki and their movements.

Akatsuki...an organization responsible for stealing Bijus and use them to fulfill their said objectives.I found alot History Book mentioned it's name,especially the one regarding Fourth Great Shinobi War.At first I never paid so much attention about it,thinking it just another organization with intention to destroy the world

But after the whole Shin incident five years ago I start to searching out more information about this organization.What spiking up my curiousity? it was when Dad stated Shin didn't know anything about Uncle Itachi,a hint of anger surfaced on his visible eye when he said so,I barely saw him show much expression the first time we met,that is why I decide to find out about Akatsuki and Uncle Itachi

I had to find out everything by myself since dad refuse to answer my question at first.Searching here and there from village library until the one Hokage has

And guess who help me sneaking there

Boruto

He help me alot during my search about Uncle,and what I found is the cause of my Sharingan to developed it second tomoes.Finding out what he had gone through did that

His own little brother was hating him,but it just another one of Uncle's plans to make his brother stronger.Although I never met him I already knew he was the most selfless person.Dad always regret what he had did,he never show it to other but I knew he do regret things he had done to him.If the face he has whenever he told me a story about him is not enough evidance,then that unfall tear he has whenever his eyes landed on his name carved on Memorial Stone Monument did.

Dad also said he wanted to protect Konoha from the shadow,just like Uncle Itachi once did.That is why I start to understand why he spent almost all of his time away from us

To protect Konoha

And to protect us,his family.

For me it was the best thing every father can do beside to be there with his family,for him the best thing he can do is to give us a better future.

And I was okay with it now.

...And that is how the idea of Shadow Hokage was borned

And Boruto will be the next one,that is why I won't give up with my dream.

 _Dobe,now people recognize you as Boruto Uzumaki,not Hokage nor Seventh's son.Isn't that is what you wanted?to live your own legacy without your parents background following you?_

 _You did it Bo,now people will see you as a hero for what you did,not something else because your father..._

"Someone is happy"

"Huh?" I look up to see my mother standing in front of me,she wore her green lab coat with a pair of white gloves.A smile on her face

I loot at my surrounding after a strong smell of medicine invading my nostrils.I currently standing on a white hall,doors lining on each of it sides with numbers printed on it.A couples of medic-nin walking here and there.

 _Since when I arrived here?!_

"Let me guess,you were thinking since when you arrive here right?" I look at her with a surprised look _,How she did that?reading what people thought with just looking their eyes._ "And I guess you were thinking how could I know?", _See what I'm sayin?_

"Well,to answer your first question..." She glance at the watch around her wraist "You've been standing there since five minutes ago,your change of expression is quite amusing to be watch" she add with a chuckles,I scratch the back of my head sheepishly

"Uh...hehehe..."

"I'm curious though...lately you've been spacing out quite often since he was back,is Boruto what on your mind?"

"No-I mean-yes-n-no-I mean yes.Yes,I've been thinking about him.But it's not just only him..."

She raised one of her eyebrows "Then who else?"

"I've been thinking about Uncle and Dad,Mom"

A frown appeared on her forehead "What wrong with Naruto and you father? did they does something stupid again? I swear if they do something stupid right now I will crush-"

I rolls my eyes before cut her off "Stop Mom,They didn't do anything stupid.Uncle and Dad just returned not ten hours ago and you already threatened to crush them to death?"

She just shrug

I rolls my eyes once again "Anyway,where's Boruto room?"

"Just straight from here,take left on the next coridor.His room is marked with number 118"

"No need for telling me the details Mom,I know where the room is" _I spent my last two years training here,she didn't had to tell me that much_

"Just making sure you didn't get lost" She said nonchalantly with a shrug "Anyway if you want to pay him some visit right now..." She held her right hand up,a piece of paper and a pen on it "Can you please check him up for me?"

"Sure thing" I grab the pen and paper before making my way to his room,sparing a glance to her and that smile of her is didn't went unnoticed by me

 ** _Continue_**

I stand on his bedside,facepalming

 _Seriously?_ I thought with a heavy sigh

He lay on his bed,sleeping.But it's not what caught my attention

His right hand hanging on the bedside.Both of his feet is on the window frame,if people walking by his room they will saw his legs sticking out from inside through said window

Not to mentioned he was snoring very loud

 _He lost his cool,far to much..._

 _Wait,his mark already reaching out to his face.Did he push it pass it limits? but it was extremely painful according to what he tell me_

Deciding to put the matter aside I start to wake him up

"Hey Boruto! wake up!" I call him out,his stirring is the only respond he gave "Dobe,wake up!" I raised my voice,His eyes start to fluttered open slightly as he glance to me

 _Finally,took you so lo-_

"Mmmm...Uncle Sasuke...Let me sleep for five more mi..n..utes" He drooled out the last part,eyes start to closed again

I felt my eyes twitched out of annoyance, _What the-?! Really?! this is the same idiot who tried to stab me the last time I woke him up?!_

I put my hands on my hips,leaning forward so my head was hovering above his "Dobe,It's me you idiot!.You better wake up now or I will mop the floor with your bed along with your sleepy ass on it"

I smirk when his eyes shot open,but what happen next wiped the smirk away from my face

"Sara-OW!" Our foreheads hitting against each other,this idiot suddenly jolted up from his sleeping position is the cause of it

I grunt while rubbing my ache forehead with eyes closed "WHAT THE HELL,BORUTO?!"

"It-It was your fault-Dattebasa!"

I look at him,but everything I see was nothing but blur vision of silhouettes,but one thing for sure;he was sitting on his bed. _Great,my glasses was knocked out of my face because this Dobe._ I put a hand to my face to proved my point.

I start to looking around,searching for something red and glimmering.But it's no use,because I hardly see anything.Looking back at him,I frowning

"What are you looking at?!" I demand to him when I notice his stare at me "Help me find my glasses you idiot!" I said quite annoyed. _Geez,is there something on my face that make him have to look at me like that?_

"I-uh..." He broke his stare,reaching out to something on his left "Here" He handed me something.After recognizing it was my glasses I took it with no hesitation

I took a chair near a corner,set it down behind a desk on his bedside table.Putting down the paper my mother gave me before on the desk before sit on the said chair

"So,how you feeling?" I glance at him,raising one of my eyebrows when I notice his stare once again "What?"

"Uh...Nothing.What the question again?"

I rolls my eyes "I said how you feeling?"

"How my feeling?" He questioned back while scratching his right cheek with his good hand

"Yes" I answer with irritated tone. _What is wrong with him? does he had a brain trauma-like he has one anyway-or something?._ "I meant do you felt something off on your left arm? like numbness,warm or cold sensation on it?" I try to explain my point to him "Or does it suddenly felt hurt sometime?"

"Actually yes,sometime I felt like his staff was still on it.And my chest also felt heavy sometime"

"It because you fractured your ribs.Anything else?" I asked him after I wrote his statement on the paper.

"No"

"I see,You will be fine soon" I said after putting down the pen on my grip

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

I get up from the chair I sat on,making my way to him and sat on his bedside alongside him

"I'm fine.I had a trouble when I fought that last guy,fortunately everyone was came to my aid" _They arrived on time,If they late even five seconds I probably dead right now_."I almost ran out of Chakra,you know?". _Using Mangekyō still took a toll on me,and Tsukuyomi only_ _drain my Chakra more_

"Heh,so it's not just me..." He let out chuckles as he glance at me.I on the other hands,frowning.Not founding it amusing at all

"It's your own fault to used that 'Certain Jutsu Master Sasuke taught me'.If I knew that Jutsu was Kirin I would not allowed you to used that" I glare at him

"Aw,c'mon...If I did not use that then our ass will be handed by that fatso"

"At least we can try another way"

"You knew there's no another way" He gave me a smirk.An evil one

I return the smirk of my own "I had plans"

"No you did not"

"I did"

"Oh yeah? then what about 'Just do whatever you can to defeat this guy ,Shannaro!' things?"

"I-I never said that,Shannaro!". _I'm totally forget about this one_

"You know you said that-Dattebasa!"

"No I didn't!". _Oh my Uchiha pride_...

"Yes you did"

"Okay,I did said that.You happy now?" I asked with a pout and crossed arms. _Now he'll laugh his ass off_ I thought preparing for his laughters to echoed in this room.

But everything I heard is the sound of bird chirping from the outside.No laughters nor mocking

I look at him,once again noticing his stare at me."Uh,Earth to Boruto do you copy,over?" I wave my left hand infront of his face,dragging him out of his thought

"A-ah...Where are we?"

"Okay Bo,I notice your stare at me since you saw me first time in this room and you start to creep me out.Care to explain?" I watch in confusion as his face turn beat red, _What the hell is he thinking?_

"Um,nothing..."

I shoot him a look that said 'I didn't buy it' as he finished. _Even a blind man can notice something is not right when you found out they were staring at you and keep spacing out when they did so_

"It just...I just notice that you...um..."

"Me what?" I demand him to finish,quite impatient.

"Th-that your eyes look so beautiful without those glasses-Dattebasa!" He blurted out

I blink once,twice.Feeling heat rising to my face when what he said finally hit me

"Eh...T-thanks" I mutter while using my right hand to cover my right cheek and turning my face to my left side. _Was_ _he just complimented me?_

"A-anyway..." He start after a good one minute of silence "I've heard Uncle Sasuke and Dad is back,are they-"

The door suddenly swung open with a loud voice following "SON! I'VE HEARD YOU-Sarada-chan?why your face is red?do you have a fever?" Revealing Uncle Naruto and "OI! TEME! I THINK YOUR DAUGHTER HAS A FEVER!" My father following him

"No need to yell,Dobe.I'm right behind you" His gaze then land on me "You okay?But Sakura didn't said anything to me"

"I-I'm fine.It just a little bit...hot here" I gave him a nervous smile,he narrowed his visible eye slightly but didn't said anything, _thankfuly_

"Dad,Are you alright?" I get up from his bed as he asked his father,standing on my father side after gave him another nervous smile

"I should be the one who asking,are you okay?" Uncle Naruto replied as he got closer to Boruto

"Yeah,just receieved a hole on my left shoulder along with couples of broken ribs.Or so that is what Sarada said"

"I see...Well,you did a very good job back there-Dattebayo!" Uncle Naruto extend his right hand,fist balling.

"Yeah,I had a very good someone helping me-Dattebasa!" He held his good hand up with fist balling also,bumping it with Uncle's with a grin plastered on his face

 _T_ _hat stupid grin..._

"I am very proud of you,Son" Uncle Naruto said, _I never heard people talk so sincerely like him_

"Thanks,Dad!" Boruto gave him another one of his stupid grin,a grin only an Uzumaki can mustered "And I think I can beat your ass now-ttebasa!"

I rolls my eyes. _Here we go again_ I thought with a smile

"Oh?What make you think that way,Boy?"

A smirk found it's way to his face "I **have** a very good someone helping me"His stare shift to me,I look at him with an eyebrow raised

"Me?" I used my index finger to pointed myself

"No,I've talk about the door behind you" There's thick sarcasm on his tone,rolling his eyes before correcting "Of course you,who else?"

I shrug "I don't think I'll help you alot"

"C'mon,Everyone know you can be very scary.And you did most of the job finishing off those guys with your Mangekyō"

"Um...Thanks?" _I'm not sure...Is that even a compliment?_

"If that the case..."My father spoke up, _this is the first time he spoke throughout the conversation_ "Then I'll team up with Naruto.Beside I didn't see your Mangekyō by myself" He look at me with a smile on his face

"IT SETTLED THEN! WE WILL HAVE THE MATCH AFTER YOUR RECOVER-DATTEBAYO!" I flinch when Uncle Naruto voice booming in the room

 _Oh no..._

"Uncle..."I hissed "You better turning down your voice before-" But it was too late

The door suddenly swung open once again,there's cracking sound as it planted on the wall behind it.And when I said planted,I meant it.I don't have to turn around to see who responsible for it

"Naruto...what happen with 'I will keep my voice low Sakura-chan' things,hm?"My mother asked with sweet tone.A fake sweet tone

 _You're done Uncle..._

"W-wait,Sakura-chan...I-I forgot about th-that! I've got really excited a-and..." He trailed off as sweats start to running down his face.He gave me and my father a look that only had one meaning

 ** _Help me_**

"So you forgot about that?" My mother spoke,still with the same tone.But this time she start to walk to his direction "I wonder...How could you can remember a promise for three years and forgot with what I just said to you ten minutes ago?" She stood in front of him,knuckles cracking on her sides

"I-"

"It's not a question,Idiot!" She put him in a headlock,using her free hand to smacks his head while dragging him out from the room

Althought I really felt sorry for Uncle I still can't suppress couples of giggles to escaped me

"Oh,don't give us those giggles Young Lady.You have to leave the room also" She said when she finally back.

"Wait-what?!"

"You heard me"

"But-" _I still want to stay for a bit while_ ~

"No buts! Boruto need some rest and you been here for two hours"

"Wait,I'VE BEEN HERE THAT LONG?!"

"Quiet down!" She hissed through gritted teeth "Geez,you and Naruto should learn how to control your tone! Maybe that is why you and him get along so well"

"Sakura-chan~" Uncle whining resonating from the hallway outside

"Shut up,Naruto!" She brought her right hand up,rubbing her forehead with her fingers

"Don't mind them too much,Sakura" My father said,I look at him and notice his eyebrows furrowed slightly "Though I'll have a word or two with the Dobe later"

"Thanks,Sasuke-kun.Now,Sarada..."I look back at her "Leave"

I grunt before looking back at Boruto,looking for help so I can stay a bit more.He just shook his head with a smile on his face.I frown _C'mon Dobe,help me_

He motion me to get closer, _what your plan now?_ I thought while walking to him.His right hand rose with every steps I took closer to him,at first I was confused but I felt my eyes grew wide when his fingers was tapping against my forehead.Another one of that stupid grin plastered on his face

"See you next time,Sarada" His grin turn into smile as his hand sliding down from my forehead and I found myself were staring at those blue eyes of him.

"Aw,Isn't this look familiar,Sasuke-kun?" My mother squeling broke my trance from his eyes,shifting my gaze to the floor below

"Hn" I heard my father grunted,the sounds of his footsteps following not long after as he make his way out of the room I assumed

 _I finally come to an conclusion,from the way he spoke and acting throughout our conversation I finally know._

 _Boruto Uzumaki is back_

 _Not that cold and deppresssed boy,this is Boruto I know.The same Boruto with cheerful atmosphere surrounding him.He is that stupid,reckless,idiot and loud mouthed blonde I knew_

 _The boy I missed so much_

 _The boy that had been part of my life as long as I can remember_

 _The boy who promise to protect me--_

 _And the boy_ _that make me felt this strange feeling whenever I saw him_

 _Is finally back_

I look up at him,grinning before engulf him in a hug carefully so I didn't hurting him,his injuries is not healed yet afterall.Leaning my head on his right shoulder I felt his hand moving to return the hug

"Welcome back" I said barely above a whisper

"I'm back...And I will never go again" I tightened my hug around him slightly.There's something warm running down my cheeks as I closed my eyes and I know very well what is it.

I pull away from the hug,wiping the tears away and deactivating my Sharingan that accidentally got activated because the overwhelming happiness I felt.

I heard someone clearing their throat from behind me,turning around I was greeted by my mother,hands on her hips.She has a grin on her face,too big to be considered as normal.

I felt heat rising up to my face when she gave me a wink,turning my attention to Boruto I say "Um...S-see you later too,Bo"

"Y-yeah,later"

I hurried up my pace when I passed my mother,cursing internally when I almost tripped on my feet before informing my mother where I put the paper she tell me to fill regarding Boruto's condition

Her respond only make my pace fastened up

"Hey! don't just stood there,help me you bastard!" A voice caught my attention,It was Uncle's.Slowing down my pace when I caught more of it

"No" Come a reply,firm but there's slight amusement in it.And I know who it belong to

My father

"Teme!"

I make my way toward the source,founding Uncle Naruto laying on a bench with rope all over his body

Tied up

I let out a grin to adorned my face when I saw the scene before me,Uncle desparately trying to free himself when my father just stare at him with a smirk on his lips.Clearly amused

"C'mon Sasuke...I beg you-ttebayo~"

"No"

"Okay,just consider it as a thanks for bringing you back to the village 20 years ago"

"No"

"As an appology for blew up my arm?"

"No"

"As a thanks for hooking you up with Sakura-chan?"

"No"

"As a thanks for giving you and Sakura-chan an early return from hospital yesterday so you can enjoy another good night with her?" I raised one of my eyebrow as I walk to them

"Never"

"Meany-ttebayo"

"Um...Uncle what happen to you?" I questioned him when I reached my father right side. _Oh I know pretty damn well what happened_ _to him_

"Sarada-chan~Can you help your Uncle?" He whined to me

"Umm...Su-"

"Sarada,let's get back home" My father cut me off,earning my attention.I raised one of my eyebrow when I noticed his eyebrows furrowed together "That's if our apartment still intact anyway"

Which are a good point,I slept on the hospital last night after helping Mom.And I spent my morning helping villagers also.And I don't think Dad nor Mom had checked it out already.

"C'mon" My father start to walking away to exit.I glance at Uncle laying form,giving him an apologetical smile before following my father trails

"Wait! Sarada-chan-"

"Shut up,Dobe.Considered it as a punishment for your idiocy" Dad voice resonating from the hallway that lead to hospital exit door,the very same hallway where he dissapeared into

"I'm sorry Uncle!" I apologize through my echoed footsteps,grinning when I saw pout on his lips

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

 **Dun...Dun...Dun!!! The sequel was out! I repeat! The sequel was out! You can find it under the title 'Shadow Of A Leaf'**


	11. Chapter 11:A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series**

 **!*Expect grammatical errors and misspellings*!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Chapter 11:A New Beginning-**

It's just another normal morning in Konoha,people walking here and there with slight smile on their faces doing their own business as usual.Even though the incident of Konoha crisis is only passed a week but everything almost back to normal,thanks for the help from others villages the reconstruction goes smoothly fast.

That until a scream resonating in the air,making people to stop and look toward the source.But what they saw gave them nothing other than confusion and amusment

"NO! OUT OF ALL PLACE?!" The source of it is not other than a blond whiskered boy who kneeling and howling on the ground as he punch it again and again,acting like his worst nightmare's come to reality.

His companion is on the other hands,standing on his side with nervous smile on her face directed towards passing villagers and workers

"Dobe,it's just a Burger shop..." She hissed through forced smile,the said boy suddenly looking at her like she's crazy,tears still visible on his face.Making her eyes to twitched behind her red glasses

"But Sarada~I can't live without thoses-Dattebasa..." he stated,pointing toward what was formerly a building.

A sigh escaping her lips."You woke me up this morning so we can search for breakfast? And it was a Burger?!"

"What? It's been a while since I ate those"

"Yeah,twelve hours is a long time.If I know all of this I'll just stay on your house and wait for the breakfast your mom and mine will make,instead we walking around in the village and only earned with destroyed building of a shop" she start to turned around ready to leave,making the blond to jump on his feet "If you want to eat,come follow me.I have this place that serve a very delicious food"

"Really?!" If Sarada said it was delicious,then it must be is.A grin broke on his face with that thought

Both of them start to walking again as silence engulf them.Boruto shove his hands into his pockets,just under his dark cloak.Lost in his own thought but smile never flattering.

"Hey,Bo..."

"Hn?"

"That spar with my Dad and Nanadaime...are you serious with what you say?"

"Which part?" He furrowed his eyebrows,trying to remember which part she mean.

"You know...Me helping you"

 _oh..._

"Of course I am,you're pretty strong-ttebasa!" He state with a grin on his face,head facing her.

The raven haired girl on his side turned crimson,but still push her question nonetheless

"But you're very strong too...I think you'll be able to hold your own against them" She avert her gaze down,I don't think I'll be able to help him,I mean it's Dad and Uncle we're talking about.They are the strongest Shinobi alive!

He sighed before putting his hand on her shoulder earning her gaze back "I think my father will told you this..."

"Huh?" _Told me what?_

"To never put everything by yourself.I have friends I can count on,so why would I do it alone?"

"But still.There's plenty of them to be chosen instead of me" she mumbles

The blond narrowed his eyes to her "What happen to you?"

"What happen to me what?" She asked back,not get it at all

"You know,all of this self-doubt stuff.It's not like you..."

"So you have time to notice my change now?" She grumbles

"Pffttt...I always have time to notice you-Dattebasa" he declares,hand waving in dismissive manners.

"What?"

"You heard me.Enough with questions,now give me answers"

"Um...It's just,we'll facing two of three strongest person in the world.Not to mention one of them had Biju and the other one had powerful and legendary eyes capable to control Biju themselves!"

"Well,if that the case then my choice of partner is right.You also have this 'powerful and legendary eyes',and Kurama just an old grumpy fox.Don't worry will ya?"

"You said it like nothing..."

"I said don't worry,I got your-Hey!"

She suddenly grab his hand,making them to stop in front of a shop.A familiar shop for him because his father always took their little family there on his rare day-off much to his complains,because unlike other members of his family,only him hate ramen.

"Ichiraku..."He murmurs in disbelief.This shop somehow magically seems unscratched,no visible damage on it can be seen. "I thought you said something delicious!" He protests to her who later just shrug

"It is" She walk inside,dragging the poor boy like he is nothing with her brute strength as he try to break free

"No! I don't want to eat this stuff!" He try to grasp at anything but found it useless because there's nothing to be grab on so he decide to hold his ground with Chakra enchanced feet,but after a bones shattering squeezes she gave his hand later,he finally concluded it was a bad idea "Please,anything but this~" He whined in hope to change her mind,he desparately hopeless at this point.

But found it also useless because she start to humming tone,not giving any indication that she heard him at all or not bothering to

 _I don't know she has a very beautiful voice..._

"Oh,hello Sarada-chan and Boruto-kun" A woman greeted them from the counter,a smile gracing her lips.

"Hello Ayame-san!" She later push her companion to sit behind the said counter literally,sending a glare when he's about get up from it before taking her own seat beside him,glares never wavering

 _Scarry-ttebasa_

"So...Usual?"

"Ah,yes please" the boy let out a the breath he didn't realise he was holding when she beamed up toward the woman, _At least she's not glaring at me..._

"What about you,Boruto-kun?"

"Just gimme something spicy" He start,uninterested "It's not like I have any other choice anyway..." he mutters the last part,the woman is not able to hear him because she's already make her way to the kitchen but the girl beside her still able to.Needless to say,the glare's returned in seconds later,making him to flinch when he notice tomoes spinning dangerously.

"Eh...hehehehe..." He scratched his cheek sheepishly,clearly don't know what to do and silently hope that glare of her's will be gone soon,and thankfully it did.

Sarada sighed before putting her elbows on the counter,hands folded infront of her as she closed her eyes.Her anxiety with upcoming spar is back and this idiot with his antics is not helping at all.

The blond follow her example,putting his elbows on the counter.He still keep an eye on her,partially still afraid with her glare and the other because that frown on her face and the way her shoulders tensed up make him worry.

"You still worry about that spar..." He murmurs,obviously unaudible by her because no change with her demeanor can be seen "What about this;Let's train together after we finish this stuff so I can help you with whatever bugging you"

"This stuff has a name you know..." She mumbles,eyes still closed "But,I take the offers"

"Good,this might be a good chance to kick your ass" He state with a smirk on his face.Sarada about to send another glare at him with Mangekyō this time,but a bowl of ramen stop her.

Her expression change almost instantly,scooting the bowl of noodles closer as she took a chopstick,holding it on her closed palms while muttering quick praying with a grin on her face.

Boruto watch her as she dig her meal with a raised eyebrow "Since when you love this-" this time she did glare at him,but it's looks much less scarring thanks for those noodles sticking out from her mouth

 _It looks cute in fact_

He clears his throat "I mean,since when you like **_ramen_** so much?" He make sure to emphasize the ramen part while glancing at her,making her to beam up before slurping the noodles on her mouth

"Well,Naruto-sensei always brought me here after our training.And that is how I finally realise how delicious this truly are!" She start to digging her meal again,making her friend to look at her with wide eyes

 _It was Dad fault! I should have know it!_

He blinks,slowly taking chopsticks for his own before start to ate his own ramen,giving a shrug when the first bite entering his mouth.At least it's spicy

"That's right..." Ayame pipes up with a frown "Where Nanadaime anyway?"

The ravenette push her now empty bowl forward,surprising Boruto about how fast she finished it "He still asleep,he return at 4 this morning.Uncle's very busy lately and it must be worn him out real bad"

"Huh? How could you know when he return home so specific?"

"I'm the one who open his door"

"Wait-What?"

"Well,you know...Our apartment is still under reconstruction so we have no other choice than to stay on his house for mean time.Mom is not back from her duty on hospital and Dad watch the reconstruction by himself,meaning glaring at those poor workers." She said while flipping one of her chopstick on her hand

"What about Hinata-san?"

"She fell asleep the moment she returned last night,she also been pretty busy helping Uncle Naruto and attending clan business"

Now Boruto think about it,everyone been so busy lately.Only him and Sarada has seen to had time to relax.

"Sorry,It's not like I want to get to your business,I just curious you know?,but what about Boruto-kun and Himawari-chan?" She stated carefully,making Sarada to frown

"Out of all people you and your father are the closest persons from non-shinobi list to be considered as a family by Uncle Naruto,Ayame-san.He once told me that you guys is the first civillian to accept his presence and he always considered you guys as a family.So no need to apologies.To answer your question;Do you think the idiot over here and his sister will awoke when their door bell rang? Trust me they won't.Even I doubt an earthquake will do the job"

Boruto chokes on his food,gulping a glass of water in front of him before retorts "Hey! how could you said that?! And leave Hima out of this! She's different from me-ttebasa!" He finished with a huff,returning his attention back to his food

"So you did admit I was right"

He chokes for the second time in that minute

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"So where we'll have to start?" The blond asked his friend as they stepped out of the treeline.Large clearing that known for Training Grounds 7 came to view.

"Susanoo" She mutters,barely audible by him "If we wanted to defeat them we should working on it first"

He nod,indicating that he do agree

It took them couples of minutes before finally reaching the middle of the said clearing,the sun already near it's highest position,sending the hot wave of light to the earth below.But since it was near winter,it felt not so hot as normal.

"So tell and show me how to summon and what you feel whenever you did so" He orders,kicking a rock away before stop and standing infront of her

His companion gave him a brief nod of acknowledgement before bringing her hands together,eyes shutting tightly in concentration as a bead of sweat start to running down her temple.

A moment later red-ish aura start to radiating from her before molding into giant humanoid skeletons,making him to took a step back from her.

Sarada open her eyes,those once black eyes turned crimson as wheel-like patterns spinning on it dangerously.But then she suddenly gritted her teeth and hissing in pain,the protective Chakra barrier around her flickers for couples of seconds before solidifies once again when she push herself pass the limits,forcing her to closed one of her eyes.

"Okay,that's enough!" Boruto declares,knowing very well that she has pass her limits.The surounding humanoid skeletons around her start to flickers once again before slowly vanish in thin air,revealing panting Sarada.

She suddenly slump forward,the world felt like being shifted for her and she loose her balancing real quick.If that's not for Boruto who catch him she's very sure that instead his shoulder she'll landed on the hard ground below.

The boy put her slow and carefully to the ground on sitting position,standing near her in case she'll passed out or something.But she never did though

"H-" She gulped,throat suddenly felt dry "How...About...That?" She asked,still breathing heavily but a slight smirk still visible on her face

"Phase two Susano'o,A full human skeletons.But it's drain your Chakra this much already?" He wonder to no one in particular,but she thought it was directed to her.

She took a deep steadying breath before answer "Well,Mom said it was the effect for controlling the Strength of Hundreds Healing Mark at the same time"

"But I thought that mark gave you Chakra,not draining it from you" He wonders before sitting down next to her.

"It is,but it's also took Chakra to control it.In this case from opening fully,which are harder task" She put her hands on the back,using them as supports to lean her body.

"No wonder why Uncle Sasuke use them seems so easy..." he furrowed his eyebrows,another thing he notice earlier return to his mind "Is that hurt?"

The ravenette glance at him before answering "No,it's not the effect of using the seal but Susanoo itself.The stress on your body when the Chakra is only focused to sended to your eyes and forced to flaring out of your body"

"You make it sounds like every single one of your cells is in pain or something"

"It was"

"Um...okay,that must be hurt..."

"Aren't you listening?"

"I do,that is why I know how to make the pain is gone"

"Huh?"

"You said it was the stress your body had to endure because the Chakra is being drained out of you,correct?"

"Uh-huh"

"In other words it's hurt because your Chakra levels is fell drastically in a sudden short time.So what if there's somekind of Chakra supply to replenish your Chakra?"

"Can't..."She shook her head "I've tried that before with Chakra pills,It still not enough." She finished with sharp exhales.

"Chakra replenishing pills will not enough,it also took time to work.What you need is instant and steady Chakra" He get up to his feet with a smirk on his face "And I think I can help you in that matter-ttebasa!"

The young Uchiha slowly get to her feet following his example,clearly interested."How?"

A grin broke on his face before he put his hands on his hips "Is that how you ask for help?"

The girl rolls her eyes,not impressed with his attitude "May I ask you how,Boruto-kun?" She asked with forced over politeness on her tone before crossing her arms infront of her chest and pouting.

His grin turned into smirk "I don't know,Sarada-chan" He state with a fake shrug "How much you wanted to know?"

"On scale 1 to 10,I think it was zero" She said sarcastically "Just get to the point already,Idiot!"

"Okay,okay!" He muttered something she unable to heard clearly,But she still able to catch some phrases that sounds like 'voice','nice' and 'turned scarry real quick' along with 'bastard'

"What was that?" She demands,putting her hands to her hips with a scowl on her face

"Nothing,now gimme your hand" He held his right hand up toward now dumbfounded Sarada

"Huh?"

"Geez,just gimme your hand-ttebasa!" The ravenette gaze shifts from his face then to his hand again and again,a slight blush visible on her face making the blond to raised an eyebrow after a full minute of staring contest "Well?"

"Oh-umm..." She raised her left hand a bit hesitantly,the blush intensifies the moment it connected with his.But it's not last long though because not couples of seconds later her hand start to sending slight hot sensation and a strange pattern appears on it,glowing in pale blue colors.Much to her surprise.

"Wha...?" Her eyes goes wide as she examine the mark on her hand,glancing to his and found it a bit different from his after she compared it _.Not only the pattern,the glow is not as bright as his..._ She concluded when her eyes landed on the seems glimmering mark on his hand and face.

"It's just temporary,I can undo the mark at any time" he start,raising his hand where his mark is "It's like a downgrade version of mine,only gave you Chakra taken from Nature Energy,No more and no less" He finished,bringing his hand down back behind his dark cloak

"But how? I don't know this even possible...Hey,after all of this finish does it will leave black marks on my skin? I mean,it won't give me any good if I can't control it by myself"

The blond shook his head no "To answer you first question..." he trailed off,contemplating the easiest way to explain it to her and finally come to one after couples of seconds "Okay,here is the easiest way to explain it:You know tracking seal right?" A nod "And how it works?"

"It works when you injected your Chakra into someone or something,leaving somekind of mark whether it visible or not was determined with what kind of the mark is.And the mark will continue to imprinted until the user or users is either die or undo the Jutsu itself,meaning the Chakra has stopped being supplied by the user or users earning result for the mark...to...disappeared" She trailed off,eyes goes wide when realisation hit her.

"Finally come to conclusion? Though I don't expect you to explain the full definition of it" he chuckles

"That's mean I'll continue to took your Chakra until you undo the Jutsu!" She yelled,index finger pointed toward him.

"Uh-yes? I mean I'm fine with it"

"That's not what I mean,idiot!" She crossed her arms "If you continue to give me Chakra supplies when I activate Susanoo then that mean the stress will be downed to your body! And I know Uzumakis hadvast Chakra reserve,but unexperienced uses of Susanoo can drain your Chakra real quick.We can ended up killing ourselves you know?"

"I don't think so..."

"What?"

"You know,this mark give me almost infinite amount of Chakra.Basically I've been overloaded by it in fact"

"Wait-what?! You've been overloaded by your own Chakra?"

"Aa.How do you think I activated my Jougan? It can be activated only when there's some dark energy nearby and when I release a huge amount of Chakra"

"You said when you release it.But right now you seems not to,and your eye still activated anyway"

"Look closer and make sure to turn your Sharingan on this time"

She obeyed his order,taking her glasses off and hold it on her right hand before channeling her Chakra to her eyes,making those once onyx eyes to turned crimson red with three tomoes spinning harmlessly.

A gasp escaping her lips when her eyes finally come to focus on his mark.Unlike Aunt Hinata Byakugan,Sharingan has no capability to see Chakra point inside someone body.But that doesn't mean they can't see Chakra just like Byakugan does,they did but only a bit different.If Byakugan can see Chakra points specifically,Sharingan can't.Instead they'll just show Chakra radiating from someone body,mostly unshaped.

Unless it was Uncle Naruto's,he has a different kind of Chakra thanks for Kurama.He once allow her to met Kurama,it was when they trained her Sharingan and Naruto-sensei decided to show her his combination partner.The first thing happen when she saw him? She almost passed out,but Uchiha never faint-Yeah,said that to my Mom-so she held her own nevertheless.He look so big and scarry,but once you know him you'll find out that he actually a nice fox.A bit an ass sometimes,but that was expected from Biju.

"Your mark...they're radiating yet absorbing Chakra! It's like they were breathing or something" She squinted and walk closer to him "So the glimmers is highly concentrated Chakra spots"

"Aa,the mark will continue to glow blue if I don't use any Jutsu.So on that point I want you to activated your Susano'o once again"

Her glance shifts from his mark to the one on her hand,uncertainity on it's peak. _What if I ended up hurting him? He just out from the Hospital not yet a week! And he already want to pull one of his stupid stunt on me?!_ _I start to think this whole train together thing is a bad idea...Maybe if I ask Dad or Uncle to cancel ouf spar they will agree.Yeah,It's worth a-_

Hands landed on her shoulders,pulling her out of the train of thought.Looking up she was met by twin orbs of mismatched blue eyes.No words were exchanged,only gazes.But the message is clear.

Trust me

She gave him a slight nod,making him to beam up before taking steps back,away from her.Gaze never leaving her.

Sarada took deep breath before putting her glasses on,clasping her hands together in Ram seal and closed her eyes tightly. _Okay,now..._

Red-ish flames like aura start to emitting from her before molding in a shape of giant humanoid skeletons once again.She still keep her eyes shut,breaths comes to halt as she prepared for the pain.

But that was never happened

Sarada open her eyes a bit hesitantly,still unsure with this whole thing and she still expected the pain to somehow finally comes.But the grin she saw on his face did show her they do suceeded."It works..." she whispers,staring at the mark on her left hand.

"Told ya so" The blond make his way into her Susanoo,the grin on his face never fades away "Now this is cool-ttebasa!" Of course this is not the first time he get inside an Susanoo,but it always Uncle Sasuke's.

"A-are you all right?"

"Please,this did nothing against me" He cast a glance to her with a wide grin on his face

"Don't say that,I also notice the mark on your face and hand dimming slightly" She bring her marked hand up. _I still can't belive this did work_

"It was expected,no need to worry 'bout that.For now this is enough,but for later you should still train your Mangekyō and try to expand your Chakra level.You don't want your ass get kicked just because I'm not nearby,don't you?"

She glares to him,Mangekyō glowing and spinning "I may not able to control my Susano'o properly yet,but that doesn't mean I can't put people in Genjutsu world Tsukuyomi.Is this how you ask me to make you pay a visit there?"

"N-no thanks.The point is,if you need a help on that matter I might able to help you.Dad must be a bit busy and it surprise me he didn't cancel our spar so if you need someone to help your train,you can count on me-Dattebasa!" He stated,hand balling in fist as he put it on his chest to emphasize his point.A grin can be seen on his face

"Sure,it's not like I have any other choice anyway"

"Hey!" The blond exclaimed with arms crossed and a pout. _What is her problem?!_

The ravenette let out giggles,his childish demeanor's never leave him and it somehow bring a comfort."I'm just kidding,Bo"

Her companion rolls his eyes,her taste of joke is something he'll never understand "Whatever,now let get to the next phase of this training"

"Wait,what next phase?!"

"Phase three Susano'o"

Her eyes goes wide,P-phase three?! But-"But I never reach that point yet!"

"Then it's a good opportunity to break your record"

"But-"

"No buts,Uchiha" The blond put his hands in his hips,leaning closer in challenging manners

"What was that,Uzumaki?!"

As they continue to bickers,they become unaware with two figures standing on a tree branch not too far from them.One of those figures let out chuckles while the other one has a faint smile on his face.

"Isn't this look familiar?" One of the said figures ask with a grin

"Yeah"

"But this is not enough excuse to drag me out of my bedroom,You know?"

A glance "It's your own fault,I've been knocks your door for ten minutes and only greeted by your snores.And it's your own fault to have a habits to sleep like a rock"

"Hey! The latter is not my fault! I've been very busy lately and I only had seven hours of sleep"

"You do realise it's only had one hour gape from average sleep time,right?" He asked while rolling his mismatched eyes,not impressed with his lame excuse

"Uhh...Not everyone has a good reflex as you did,Sasuke"

"Irrelevant"

Silence overtook,a gentle blow of wind making his black cloak to swaying back and forth along with his bangs,revealing his Rinnegan under.

"No matter the era,it's always work-ttebayo..."

"Indeed" Another smile gracing his lips as his attention return to the two teenagers ahead,the smile only grow wider when he notices muscles start to knitting on the red-ish Susanoo and start to transform to it's new shapes.

 _Rivalry between friends and comrades,huh? I thought Naruto only spitting one of his nonsense lectures about friendship and how to become stronger with others help the moment I heard it for the first time.But with each passing years I finally understand what it's truely mean,and what it's capable to.Although I once gone from the village but he indirectly become stronger because me,to bring me back that's it.And he somehow suceed to pass me who look for power by myself,that is how I finally realised that he never spitting nonsense,I only not know enough to understand it._

"Let's go,Sasuke.I have something to discuss with you in my office" the blond man on his side states,pulling him out of his thought.

He nodded. _But now I don't have to do anything by myself anymore,I have a daughter,wife and friends.And I have him.I don't care what they called him,Hokage,friend,senior,buddy,uncle or Master and Father.Whatever you like it,but for me he was a brother,a bonds that stronger than friend and buddy,a bonds that almost equal with family,a bonds that I once try to shatters but fail,and a bonds that I accepted after we almost blew each other up.A bonds that is my beacon,a beacon to follow so I won't lost in the darkness of life again.All I have to do now is follow his footsteps_

The raven haired man stood,turning around to face the blond.

"Lead the way,Naruto"

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"This is embarassing" The ravenette mutters

"It was your own fault-Dattebasa"

"I'm still against this,can we just use your eye abillity and transport to your house already?"

"And risking out to run into my Mom or Himawari and scaring the daylight out of them? No thanks,I want to sleep in a warm soft bed tonight instead of cold hard ground"

"If that's mean to save my dignity then I'll risk the kick out" Her voice turned into muffled one,the results she earned because she bury her head to the back of his.

"Like I said,it was your fault to chase me down with Susanoo and twist your ankle at the process.So shove it and enjoy the ride"

It's happened an hour ago,he make some stupid comments about her that made her goes triggered.She ended up chasing him down around what once is Training Ground 7-yes,once-that place is not more than destroyed barren land after she deliver Chakra-infused Susanoo fist to the ground beneath,making it to crumble and collapses.But she miscalculated the collateral damage it'll given,the ground beneath her start to cracks before a hole appeared and swallow her inside.Since her Susanoo only reach the third grades her legs were exposed to the damages,and in this case from the fall,although thankfullg only one of her ankle were twisted.

Boruto ended up carry her piggy-back,since she can't walk without hurting herself no matter what and how insistant she was to convince him she was fine."Enjoy the ride my ass" The blond rolls his eyes

"Can you be a little more thankful? At least I did this for free"

"I never ask you to carry me"

"And leave you alone? No thanks,I don't want Uncle Sasuke to set me on fire or worse;Aunt Sakura to plummets me to the ground.I still value my life-ttebasa"

"But still,this is embarassing.A lot of villagers is staring at us" _And some are glaring_ She finished inwardly as she return the glares with Sharingan blazing,making the senders to shrinking down with a gasp or yelp. _Typical fangirls_

"Does this mean there really something between two of you?" A new voice chimed in from their right side,making them to yelp and Boruto to stumble on his ground for seconds before finally regain his balance.

"MITSUKI! Stop doing that!" Both of them yells in unison to the now smiling blue haired boy.When he ever never smile anyway?

"Doing what?"

"You know,showing up outta nowhere.I swear if you often do that I'll die from heart issue at forty!" The blond declares,slowly continuing his paces.Their new companion following them silently.

The girl on his back only snorted

"With how reckless you are,I'm pretty sure you'll never reach that number"

"Is that a challenge,Teme?"

"Whatever you like to call it, Dobe" _But for me it was a faith,I believe you will_

"Then it's on,Sarada!"

"Speaking of challenge..." Mitsuki pipes up,he momentarily forgotten in their conversation "I've heard you guys will have a fight against Hokage-sama and Lord Shadow?"

"Huh? How could you know?" Boruto asked.His pale skinned friend only smile,no answer were given,making the blond to rolls his blue eyes "Mitsuki,answer me"

"I have my source,it's the only answer you'll get"

"Probably my mother" The ravenette mumbles

"Why would Aunt Sakura do that?" He wonder to no one particular,barely above a whisper "How many people know about this?" He added louder so his teammates will able to hear him.

"Only friends and families"

"Yeah,and by the mean those was everyone in the village" Sarada sigh,is that not enough to fight two most powerful person in the world? And now they'll have a whole village watching them,and even probably the whole Five Hidden Villages with the current communication technology."Great" She groans,slumping her head on Boruto shoulder for a second until she realised her action and pull away with blush on her face.

The three of them walk in silence through Konoha street,under now orange-ish color of evening skies.One of them has a broad smile on his face,another one has a frown and the last one still has slight blush on her face.

"Hey,Mitsuki.Do you see Konohamaru-sensei lately?" The scarred boy asked,it's been a week since the attack and Konohamaru-sensei has not been seen yet by him.Aunt Sakura said he had been released from Hospital far before him but he never saw his sensei yet lately.

"He's on mission out of village,since that attack our village security still vulnerable.Lord Seventh send Jounins to patrol Konoha outskirts in case there's bandits or missing-nins trying to infiltrate our still unstable defense"

"I see..."

"Speaking of Lord Seventh,do you know where he is?"

"Huh? I don't know,had you check his temporary office?" The blond asked back.His father has to work at it for mean time since Hokage tower is still under reconstruction.That place had been destroyed from the attack,one of the most damaged buildings in fact.

"I did,there's no one there other than an ANBU member guarding the door.I try to ask him but he said Lord Seventh is not present"

"Strange..." Boruto furrowed his eyebrows,is that normal for Hokage to be gone from his office when he still has alot of work to be finished?

"Try to checked out Ichiraku,Mitsuki.He always goes there around this time,it's part of his routine" The girl on his back said

Mitsuki nodded,turning his direction to the said shop and run to it,but stop in mid-step before turning to the both of them and say "Thanks,Sarada.And have fun you two" with cheeky grin on his face before continuing his run and disappeared in a crowd of people

"Screw this.Boruto,I don't care anymore! Just use your eye abillity Shannaro!"

She tightened her arms around his neck,making him to squeak when his air pipes got squeezed "Aghh!...Sarada...You're chocking me!"

 ** _TBC_**

 **Yo! It's been a while since the last update isn't it? Yeah,sorry for that.Okay,actually I decide to upload this Chapter 'cause I'm kind of get stuck on the forth chapter of Shadow Of A Leaf.So I decide to wrote this**

 **For you guys who's still waiting for the forth chapter I'm really sorry.I'll try to upload it ASAP**

 **Anyway,that is all I want to say for now.Thanks for reading this story!**

 **Comments always welcomed**

 **Cipher032's out!**


	12. Chapter 12:Without Beginning Or End

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series**

 **~Those who survive a long time on the battlefield start to think they're invincible~**

 **-Larry 'Pixy' Foulke-** **Ace Combat Zero**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12:Without Beginning Or End-**

"So,no holding back?"

"Don't be cocky,boy.Or it will get you killed"

"I know,Dad..."

Boruto always know that,ever since their graduation exams he never underestimate things anymore.But his own ego still got on his way that time,before Chunin exams he still think he'll be able to do everything by himself,by his own power or so and he don't need others help.

But he was wrong.No matter how powerful you are you still needs others help,teamwork is something his father always told him to uphold,they are your family,they are everything for you,through thick and thin,hell and heaven you will get pass together.No limits of it will hinder you as long you got them by your side,they will be your support and anchor and stay that way until the bitter end.

"What you expecting from Boruto,Uncle?" The blond glare to his raven haired teammate,if she did realise being stared down she didn't show it.

"A moron always be a moron" Another dark haired person pipes up,making the glare shifts to him.

"You guys really have to did that don't you?"

The only answer he received was shrugs.

"I must remind you,if you hurt my baby girl then be ready to sleep on hospital rooftop tonight" Sakura chimed in,hands on her hips as she stare at her husband menacingly.Naruto on the other hand,snickering from Sasuke right side the moment he notice his friend's eyes goes slightly wide,he only stop when Sasuke elbow-his only elbow mind you-land on his side,hard.The blond try to punch his friend for his previous action but Sakura grab Sasuke by the cloak and yank him away "Oh no you don't.Hinata,mind to lend me a hand?"

Naruto flinch,turning his head to his wife nervously who's been standing on Boruto's side since they arrive at Training Ground 11.This training ground is the one they were used in Genin Exams four years ago,Naruto thought this would be a perfect place for them since it almost has everything on it,from dark dense forest,clearing and even high ground surrounding it.

"S-Sorry-ttebayo" He chuckles,putting a hand on his hip while rubbing the back of his head with his other one.

"It's okay,Naruto-kun.We all know if you continue then these fight will be your's two" The former Hyuga state with a gentle smile on her face,assuring her husband.

Both teens only stare at their exchange blankly

"I still can't believe it" Boruto whisper to the girl on his left side.

"Me too" She replied also with low tone.

What they meant is their fathers tendency to afraid with their mothers.They supposedly to be a hero and the most powerful person in the entire Shinobi world,but yet here they are standing on their feet and shifts here and there uncomfortably with head bowed down slightly in order to refuse their wives gaze-or in Sakura case glare.

"BORUTO! SARADA! GOOD LUCK THERE!" Comes loud yell from the other side of a river separating the training ground,the source of it is none other than Shikadai Nara.He currently standing near a group of villagers and reporters along with his teammate and others.Mitsuki is on his side,beaming up when he notice their glances to them.

And of course the Kages were also present.

The last part make Sarada groans. _Why they are here anyway? Isn't it was nice to stay in a room-which are their offices-and watch them from there through TV's or whatever they prefer instead standing there by themselves in these chilling winter air?_.As to make her point she clutch her arms together when a rather big gust of wind wash over them,carrying low temperature of mixed oxygen with others particles and atoms along with it to the lower pressured area.

The snow hasn't fall yet but from the way their roof of clouds colored it seems they will fall soon or later,and she wanted to finish the fight before that happen.No one want to stay outside when it's freezing afterall.

"So tell me again why you are here?" Naruto spoke,addressing his pink haired bestfriend.

"I'm here to give medical treatment if needed,and I hope it won't." She replied with a frown on her face."And before you ask,I need someone capable to see the fight when you guys goes a bit away and can not be seen with eyes anymore.Well,Normal eyes can't" The pinkette add,sending a smile toward Hinata who later returned it warmly.

"I see..." Naruto mutters,knowing very well what she mean."Okay then,we're about to start the spar so you can join them on safe range-Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed,pointing the crowd of people with his bandaged thumb

"Good luck Boruto" Hinata said,resting a hand on her son's shoulder.The said son thanks her a moment later after he assure her he'll be fine.When she finish with her son,she proceed to Sarada and pat her arm gently,the girl still seems anxious and Hinata can't blame her for that "Don't worry Sarada-chan,I know you can do it"

"Thank you,Hinata-san" Sarada gave her a smile,a smile meant to reassure her she's okay but uncertainity still clear on her voice,though.

Boruto rolls his eyes

"It's okay mom,I will never let anything happen to her" Boruto declares firmly,gaze never leaving his only female teammate.

Despite the cool coming from surrounding air dominating her skin sensory nervous system,she still able to feel her face become warmer with each passing seconds she spent locking gaze with him.

Sakura notice this.And she has to try her best to not squeal in excitement infront of them,so instead she choose to add her husband "Just don't hurt my little girl".

Sasuke mereley raise an eyebrow,her sentence can be read as threat but her tone did not sound as so.It almost sounds like a little girl and a box of gift she don't know what the content is,eager to find out that's it. _Find out what?_

Too occupied with his thought he didn't realise his wife already on his daughter side,wishing her good luck while tracing her hair affectionately at the same time.A gesture he know Sarada like so much.But something caught his attention,between their interaction he realise that Sakura sent a glance to Boruto,the boy seems not bothered at all or maybe didn't find it out of place but Sasuke did.

And he will make sure to find out what was that meant

"Okay,We'll start the match soon.All we need to wait is-" Naruto was cutted mid-sentence when a cloud of smoke appears near their group.When it cleared out he continue his talk,though his tone almost sounds bored and tired "-Kakashi-sensei.You still don't know how to not came late,don't you?"

The new arrival now recognized as Kakashi wave his hand dismissively infront of his chest "Nah.You know,with how lack the people is in Konoha right now,I have no other choice than to help this old lady carried her-"

"LIAR!" Both Naruto and Sakura yells while pointing their fingers to him accusingly,Sasuke just shook his head.

"You probably read your stupid book-"

"-Or Gai-sensei challenge you-"

"-Or perhaps talk with Pakkun-"

"-And you fell asleep in the middle of it!" Both of them finished with a frustrated yells and clenched fists.

"Now now,don't take it too serious.I'm just late for two hours" The former Sharingan wielder counters with his famous closed eyes smile on his face.

"Yeah,that because we said it will start four hours ago" Naruto grumbles after letting out a long sigh.

"What am I doing again?"

"You will be the judgehere" Sasuke replied flatly,still not impressed with Kakashi earlier action.

"Ah yes...Well,I did a little change of the rule if you don't mind?"

"What is it?" Naruto asked with pure curiousity in his tone,the other occupants were also seems so.

"Ah,nothing major..." He reach out to his back pocket,pulling something from it which they recognize the moment it let out the only sounds it's capable to make.

Jingling

"A bell?" Boruto spoke with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah,but it was four so it's bells" Kakashi said,holding his right hand forward with palm opened.And sure enough,there's on his fingerless glove sat four bells with red strings tied on each of it."Like I said,I did a little change of the rule so in order to win you have to take both of each team's".He explained,throwing all of the bells to each of them who is later caught it effortlessly."Each team has two on them,so instead getting knocked out from the spar the moment you lost your bell you can still continue the fight if your teammate still has one on them"

"I like that..."

"Still hammering your lesson about teamwork,eh Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said,elbowing the former Sixth Hokage side's lightly.

"What can I say? Whoever abandon their friend is worse than trash afterall" He replied with chuckles.

"Alright,you already heard him so no need to explain it anymore.All you have to do is take the bells and protect your own at all costs" Sasuke spoke coolly,tying his bell on the hilt of his sword."We don't have all the time so let begin quickly"

They start to take their position when Sakura and Hinata leave the area,standing side by side and facing each others team with Kakashi stood on the end of the gap between them.

"There is no time limit on this spar,but I advise you to finish it before snow fall" Kakashi spoke,pulling his infamous Icha-Icha Paradise off his pocket with his left hand while the other is held high above his head with fingers pointing to the sky.

"As if I don't know already" Sarada mutters,eyeing the man infront of her expectantly.

Her father

"Ready..." She fished out two Kunais from their holster and hold it in both hands,body bent down slightly in fighting stance."...Set" Her Sharingan flickers to surface before finally activated fully,through the corners of her crimson eyes she can see Boruto unsheathed his sword."...Begin!" The former sixth Hokage chopped his right hand down,signaling their start.

In a flash Sasuke already had his sword on hand and thrust it to the ground,it let out low hum before electricity start to surround it followed with explosion from the ground where it stood a moment later,creating cloud of dust to covers the area they stood on.

Sarada has no other choice than to fleeing away from the place,a low visibility battle field can give your enemies advantage and the percentage of surprise attack or ambush is higher there.Standing on a tree branch she observe the place where she stood earlier,there's no sign of Boruto nearby neither her or his Dad's.

She check the bell on her left wraist and thankfully it was still there before using her right hand to reaching out her weapon pouch to pick up her radio.It was a good thing they brought it,Boruto told her to call him on channel 16 in case they got separated and he sure know how to keep them linked at all time.

But she stop when someone call her name from behind her weakly "S-Sarada..." She jumped in surprise,it's grew stonger and she is certain it's not her head playing with her.Turning around,she let out low gasp of surprise and horror when her eyes landed on the scene before her.

Boruto,stand-no,lean-on a tree with his bloodied right shoulder,his sleeves is torned and his cloak is nowhere to be seen along with his sword.His face is not in any good condition either,a fresh cut running down his cheek and blood still dripping from it mercilessly.But most of all,his left arm is completely severed.

"BORUTO?!" She cried out in horror,rushing to his position as he slid down on the tree he lean on."WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?!" The ravenette demand,kneeling on his side and start to inspect the damage closer.

"Ambush...got caught...no way to contact..." He replied weakly between his harsh breathing

"I don't know they will gone this far" Sarada mutters,still looking at his wounds.

"You don't know...what they...capable to"

She sigh,standing on her feet and offering her left hand to his "C'mon,let's find a place for cover in a while so I can take care of your wounds"

Boruto seems hesitated for a moment,staring at her hand and then face skeptically.He reached out to her hand slowly with the strength a heavily wounded person capable to show,but when his about to connect he thrust it far to her wraist or rather the bell with surprising speed.

But a hard kick on his stomach stop his action effectively,'Boruto' flew across the area before skidding on the forest floor and stop when his body hit a tree,cracking it.

"You know,it was a low blow to use my teammate form and take advantage from it,Dad" Sarada growled,balling her fist and held it infront of her.

'Boruto' explode in a puff of smoke,and sure enough there Sasuke sat on the place where 'Boruto' was."How could you know?" He asked,voice not wavering at all even though he's been sent flying from a brute strength she gave for a good ten feet,instead a hint of pride can be heard on it.

"What? There is something called 'radio' now and you said there is no way to contact? We already prepare it in this spar so we can always know each other condition" She replied,pulling the device from her pouch and show it to her father before putting it back "You should move on from that hawk of yours" She mocked.

Sasuke smirk,pulling his purple sword off it's scabbard and held it on his only hand "I prefer the old fashion"

The girl rolls her eyes before fishing out a pair of Kunais and hold it on both of her hands "Uncle Naruto was right,You're very lame with stuff like this"

And with that,she dash forward.

 ** _SHIFT_**

 _Stupid explosion,stupid dust,stupid distraction_

Boruto continue his inner cursing of previous events as he wipe his face clean with his hands from the result of earlier explosion.Apparently he got caught on the middle of it and has a face full of dirt thanks to it,Sarada has Sharingan making her had more time to react than he did.

He sigh after the last part of mixed mud and leaves cleared from his face,with a shuddering breath he reach out to his weapon pouch and pull his radio off.Sarada has not contacting him yet and he start to worry if there is something happen to her,after inputing the designated channel he set for them he proceed to push the button on the small device.

But a barrage of Shuriken stop him mid-action,stepping out the harm way he decide to put the radio back and pull his sword instead.His blue eyes start darting around his surrounding as he start to calculating the place where it came from,with an effortless attempt he turn his Doujutsu on and scan the area once again.

"I guess there is no point to hidding anymore,isn't it?" Came a voice from his right side,with a sharp intake of oxygen he turn his attention to the direction.

There stood near a tree is a man with orange jacket,his bandaged hand is on the back of his head as he rub it sheepishly.But that is not what caught his attention,the aura surrounding him seems to be sucked to his body with invinisible force and flowing along with his original Chakra in perfect syncronation inside his body.There's only one meaning what is this and he really don't like it.

Sage Mode

"Actually,I don't know you were there,Dad" Boruto replied,staring at his father's bell.

"Well,I've already blown up my cover so there is no point to stay here anymore" Naruto state matter-of-factly,walking out from his hiding place.

The sun light illuminated his face,revealing his golden toad-like eyes and orange marking on his eyelids.Indicators that he indeed already enter his Sage Mode much to Boruto's dismay.

Sage Mode maybe not as powerful as Biju's but they still took the second place in terms of power and speed.The only way to defeat the user of it is with an overwhelming power,or a rival.

The boy let out a smirk to adorning his face before holding his sword up and point it's tip to his father.With a slight squezzes of his hand,he felt a familiar warm sensation crepting from his palm and ended up to his right side of face."You sure about this,old man?" He asked teasingly

"Oi! I maybe old but I still capable to kick an ass or two" His father counters with a pout.

"Then let's do this!"

He dashed forward

 ** _SHIFT_**

Sarada block a kick with both of her hands,the damage was absorbed but the force still knock her aback from her previous position.Her father stare at her with his own Sharingan and a smirk,annoying her even more.

The bell on his sword jingling in it's unique sounds,teasing her for her earlier failure to took it from it's owner,earning a cut on her right cheek for it.

She know she will never stand a chance against her father in terms of power,at least physically.He is known to be one of the most powerful Shinobi alive for something,and obviously God-level strength is counted.If she wanted to win then she should use every single one of her capabillity and abillity.

It was a good thing intelligence is one of those.

Sasuke sigh when Sarada run to his direction once again,with a brief shook of his head he then held his sword up to meet her Kunais.She'll never stand a chance on this little slash and slice game,she has to find another tactic in order to win.

And found a new tactic she did.

With a final slash,Sasuke swung his sword to her and surprisingly it did land on her body.Before he even register what had happened her form already explode in a cloud of smoke,rendering his vision useless for a moment.

A blow of wind sweep over the area,taking the smoke along with it and returning his vision immediately shortly after.He spun his head around,looking for her presence or any clue where she had gone.

After a good five seconds he finally see a shadow of her form jumping from tree to tree away from his position,fleeing for some reason and he has a feeling he'll find out soon and will not going to like it.

So he chase her,his Sharingan took a new form as his Mangekyō came to surface.And following shortly after,purple-ish aura start to emitting around him and molded into a form of a giant warrior carrying a bow.

But despite this,he still able to heard her curse for the previous wind that his savior.

 _Damn wind..._

Sarada risk a glance to her father on her back,at the same time Sasuke release his arrow to her that she barely dodge. _Whaa...? He is trying to kill me!_

After a chill ran down her spine which she is certain not from the weather she pumped more Chakra to her eyes,making those to change into her own Mangekyō.And also soon enough,red-ish aura start to surrounding her in a form of ribcage complete with it's skeletal arms,a first phase Susanoo.

Sasuke smile proudly for his daughter,people already tell him what she capable is and he's more than happy to heard it.But seeing it with his own eyes,he felt proud for her and he will make sure her achievements will not go unrewarded.

Another arrow heading her way,with a slight push of her feet she flipped her body around and deflect it with her Susanoo's left arm.Regaining her footing she quickly took her radio from her weapon pouch,after inputing the needed channel she then push the button to call her teammate

"Boruto! Respond!" She demanded,deflecting another arrow aimed to her feet.There's static on the other end before a voice spoke frantically followed with explosion."Repeat! I can't read what you said earlier!"

 _"Sarada? You okay? Where are you?!"_ Came Boruto voice.She felt relief wash over her for a moment after she heard it,at least he is okay for now.

"I'm fine,I don't have much time so let's cut the chatter!".

 _"Neither am I..."_ He spoke thoughtfully,but his tone took drastic change after,like he's speaking to someone else on the other end." _Hey! Hold him a little longer-ttebasa! I'm calling over here!"_

 _"But he is so powerful!"_ _What?_ _"Yeah! We'll never stand a chance for a bit longer!"_ _Did...he talk with his Shadow clones?_ _"How about you give us a hand to form this Rasenshuriken?"_

The last line make her to raised an eyebrow,but choose to not pursue the issue.Instead she continue her previous talk "Okay so here is the plan..."

Sasuke launch another arrow to her direction,she seems distracted for a moment after a loud yell resonating from the radio on her grip.He too got surprised after a couple of words like 'Seriously?' 'No other choice' and 'You are crazy' came from it.But choose to use the opening for his advantage.

A cracking sounds can be heard on nearby area as the branch she leapt on broke from it's place making her to fell to the forest floor below,with pure reflex she quickly snatch the radio off the ground and put it back to her weapon pouch and took four Shurikens instead,a bit hesitantly Sarada threw it to her father direction.

And of course,his Susanoo took the blow and did no damage against it.

The raven haired man step out from the treeline and stood across from his daughter,looking pass her he was surprised to see a tree-a very large and tall tree reaching out to the sky.Why she brought me to this place? Sasuke wonders,returning his attention to the girl infront of him.

"Surrender" His tone is cold,but held no malice.Pointing his Susanoo bow to her daughter expectantly.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" She shout,her Susanoo flickers for a second before completely vanish in thin air

"No,But your enemies will"

With a scoff she dash forward,throwing smoke bombs on her way to Sasuke along with Paper bombs.Soon enough explosives and smoke start covering the place but the blow did nothing for Sasuke other than obsecuring his vision,but he knew it was the true intentions of it.

A footstep on his back draw his attention,with a command from him the Susanoo sent a punch to it with no hesitation after it's bow disintegrate from it grasps.There's sickening sounds of bones crunched before a poof can be heard.

 _Shadow clone_

Not long after more footsteps can be heard around him and he quickly order his Susanoo to sweep it's arm around.And sure enough,multiple sounds of feminine yelps and grunts is audible followed with 'poof' before silent once again dominating the air.

He still held his Susanoo up,observing the area with Mangekyō and took the smaller details it has.The smoke is slowly disappeared and he is certain it won't be long until it's cleared and Sarada will be visible once again.

Another gust of wind wash over the area,speeding up the process.After a minute of standing and still no sign of her,he slowly turn his Susanoo off meaning from phase to phase until it's finally vanish.Sasuke once again draw his sword and held it on his hand,after couples of handsigns later it's began to emitting electricity,making it more dangerous than it's already been.

Walking to the said tree,he trace his fingers on it after he shift his grip on his sword.It was not unusual to seen a tree this old and big,but it still amaze him whenever he did saw it.Trees can live longer than human do considering the kind themselves,a creature that did nothing but good to others.It gave them-us-oxygen to breath with,a shelter for birds and other creatures to live in,and even on their death it 'corpse' still can be used for something useful.

A creature that did no sin to others.

A rustle from above him torn his attention back,Sasuke held his sword up almost intinctively toward it and regret his action almost instantly.

He didn't expect Sarada to jump down and attack him directly.

But it seems she didn't expect him to held his sword up so sudden.

With a sound of tearing bones and flesh Sasuke watch in horror as his sword pierce through her chest,barely missing her heart.Blood dripping from her mouth as she stare at him with wide eyes "D-Dad?" She questioned in disbelief,the red liquid pouring down even more as she did so and it scared Sasuke even more.

But before he can do anything,her form suddenly explode in a crowd of crows,surprising him.

But it's not end there,when he look around his surrounding everything turned to be contrast colors of white and black.The crows is flying overhead him but he can't do anything against them,mostly because his body is paralyzed on the spot.

He blink,looking up at the sky all he can see is nothing but red stretching afar.His scenery change again,this time he stood in a wide open area,the once trees surrounding him is gone and replaced with plain black ground reaching out to horizon,the skies however didn't change at all.

A black figure suddenly forming infront of him,their body seems created from dark shadow matching the ground he stood on,the only other color they had other than black is red on the place where eyes should be.

And he know damn well who they is.

"Tsukuyomi?" Sasuke wonders out loud,eyes trained to her.

"Yes,and I know this won't hold long" She spoke in all too familiar voice while stepping forward,colors start to return on her body with each steps she took before finally it's back completely.Revealing Sarada with her Mangekyō activated.

"It won't" Sasuke agrees,looking at his surrounding with pride glimmering on his visible eye.It's been a long time since he got trapped here and it somehow bring back his long forgotten memory,a memory about his beloved older brother.

"But it was enough though"

"I know"

Sarada peer from the tree she stood on,eyeing her father with her bloodshot eyes.His figures stiffened on his ground,unmoving since she cast Tsukuyomi to him,a sign that she did sucess to hold him back.With a sigh she returned her attention to the sword on her right hand and smirk,she already took the bell attached on it and put it on her weapon pouch.She look upward to the top of the tree she stood on and groan internally before start climbing it,glancing at her father now and then to make sure he still stood there and not chasing her.

With a final push,she reach the top of it and pull her radio from her pouch."Boruto?"

There is static for a second until a voice speak on _"Took you so long,I almost got my ass handed here"_ The ravenette heard her teammate chuckles on the other end.

"Yeah,I have to change my plan on the end and risking a sword to pierce through me"

 _"What?"_

It's not just a speech,she did jump from the tree branch and cast Sasuke Tsukuyomi on mid-air,the real event occured is that she used Kunai to stop her descend to avoid falling on his sword,a gamble she took to either acquired his bell and sword then win or got stabbed and lose.And fortunately it was the earlier result she earn.

"Nothing.So how is there?"

 _"I'm still trying,Sealing Jutsu is not an easy task to be done"_

"Okay,just tell me when it's ready"

 _"Roger that"_

She put the radio back,looking down she felt goose bumps and shudders on her body.Other than the fact about how high it was from the forest floor,there's another thing she realise at the moment.

Her father is gone

Clutching the sword closer,she start to look on her surrounding,expecting Sasuke to suddenly appeared and kick her off of her feet sending her to fall to her death.But a relief or not,she find nothing others than green healthy leaves around her.

There's cracking sounds as her radio turned on once again,signaling her that Boruto is calling for her.Sarada brought her hand and took it gracefully from her weapon pouch,with a wince later she finally able to understand what her teammate's trying to say.

 _"Damn! He took mine!"_

She grimace "Don't worry,I still have mine and I also already took my father's!"

 _"What? H-how?"_

"Doesn't important.Did your seal is ready yet?"

 _"Yes.I still think this is a bad idea-ttebasa"_

"If you have any better idea then speak now" He fell silent and Sarada can't help but exclaim "Exactly!"

 _"But,are you sure about this?"_ His tone is changed,concerned.

Sarada felt bad for raising her voice.

"No,but you have to trust me,Boruto"

Silence overtook,she wait for his answer with bated breath.But his next words is enough to convince her.

 _"I trust you,always"._ His tone was firm,no trace of uncertainity left.

With a grin she speak her next words confidently."Stand-by for Titan fall"

 _"...What?"_

"Err...Sorry,wrong fan fiction.I mean Stand-by for drop"

 ** _SHIFT_**

Boruto held a finger up,after couple of seconds it's suddenly shoting a beam of electricity skyward.Confusing Naruto as he stood on his ground and stare at his son.

"What are you doing-Dattebayo?" He tried to put a hand to his hip,but the seal Boruto put on him prevent him from did so.

His son cast him a glance "Marking our place"

"What for?" The man scrunch his face in confusion

"Something stupid" Boruto mutters,looking at the direction where the tree Sarada supposedly on with a wary eyes.

"Why don't you just took the bell from me? I'm freezed on my spot right now"

"And risking out getting kicked by Kurama? No thanks"

"This seal won't hold his power, you know?"

"I know that,which are leading to a new question;Why you have not break it yet?"

"I just want to see what you guys planning these far" Naruto answer nonchalantly.It was real,he want to know what they had planned since the beginning,if they somehow get the bell then let it be.He only interested with what they will do.

A loud boom echoing in the air followed with the sounds of birds and others animals fleeing away from the area.Naruto is also surprise by it,mainly because it also followed with cracking sound of wood and distant sound of electricity piercing the air.

"Holy..." Boruto mumbles,staring at the streak of lightning closing and descending rapidly from the tree where Sarada stood earlier,and he know who it is."She is crazy..."

Her approach is fast.Boruto is forced to covering his eyes when the blow from her impact reaching to him,sending dust and other materials away along the process.

He slowly open his mismatched blue eyes and stare at the place where his father stood earlier,the very same place where Sarada had land.The cloud of dust surrounding it is slowly being cleared,revealing bright yellow color of Chakra in shape Kurama's head,an indication that his father is indeed deciding to use Biju Mode.

But that is not what caught his attention the most,there is two actually that did so.First;Despite the strong yellow-ish aura,there also faint hue of purple protecting his father from the impact,Secondly;Sarada crouching on top of Kurama's head with Sasuke's sword on her grips,electricy still emitted from it even though it's tip is almost penetrating Susanoo's armor protecting it.

A hand-shaped Kurama's Chakra shooting from Naruto's back toward Sarada,the girl barely able to dodge it with jumping away from the harm way.But more hands is reaching out to her in mid-air,she know she has no choice to avoid it without using Chakra,so after a couple of handsigns later she blow a massive form of fireball aimed to them.They stood no chance against her hot burning Chakra and simply disintegrated in thin air.

Satisfied with the result she earned,Sarada landed on the ground with a grin on her face after she deflect bunch of Shuriken her father threw,ironically with his sword.

"That is so badass!" Boruto exclaim,grinning as he ran to join her side.

"Yeah,but I've failed though..." With a sigh she then pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose,eyes trained to the bell on Naruto waist."Hey Dad.Since when you arrive here?"

"Not long,but enough to save Naruto"

"Hey! I don't need your help!" Naruto declares with a pout.

"Don't you see that?"

Naruto followed Sasuke gaze,with a gasp he then realise what his friend has mean."Fractured..." He whisper in disbelief,staring at Susanoo's armor where Sarada stab earlier.It was rare to see Susanoo's armor got scratched,let alone fractured.It was either the wielder is not experienced enough or the blow is too powerful,but considering Sasuke it was likely the latter possibility.

"So you can escape my Tsukuyomi with ease?" It was a statement but sound like question.

"Yes"

"As expected..."

"Tsukuyomi can be easily repeled by the person with same blood line you have,you are my daughter afterall.But if the case you are not,then Mangekyō is your only way out"

"And you have both of it"

"And I have both of it" Sasuke agrees,the corners of his lips tugged slightly in a smile.

"I know it was a bad idea..."

Boruto is stunned

"You...You trap Uncle Sasuke in your Tsukuyomi?!"

"Hey! I don't have much option at the time!"

"No,it's not that...I'm just a bit curious how it looks like there"

"Oh? Do you wan't to pay a visit there?"

"Umm...Is that safe?"

"Depended"

"Depended?" The boy repeats with raised eyebrows,eyes trained to his female companion.She did not gave him the answer,at least not verbally,instead she shoot him a Mischievous grin that he understand very well.

 _It's not safe-ttebasa_

"Now,each team only has one bell left.What you want to do?" Sasuke asked,ignoring the look his blond companion sent him.

"Do what we always do,fighting until the end" Sarada answer confidently,raising the sword on her grip and tossed it to Boruto who later seal it in one of his scroll.Call it a gamble but she doubt she will needed it on the next fight.

With a grin,Naruto clasp his hands together.The protective barrier around him and Sasuke slowly grew bigger until it took it's new form;A giant Nine-Tailed fox.But it's not stopped there,a moment later purple-ish armor of Susanoo were also patching it's form,increasing it's strength in terms of defensive and offensive.

Kurama bow his head down to stare at two small being infront of him,with a snarl demonic voice he speak **"Don't you think this too far,Naruto?"**

"Nah..." his partner wave his hand dismissively "I don't think so"

If his face did not being covered with the armor,Naruto pretty sure he'll see his smirk.

"Sarada..." Boruto start,extending his right arm toward his raven haired friend.Taking the clue,she nodded and lock her left hand with his right,not a second later she felt the sensation she began to familiar with lately start to crepting from her arm and end up to her shoulder.

She focus the newly founded Chakra to her eyes,satisfied when she felt her eyes shifts to Mangekyō she then summon her own Susanoo to match the beast infront of them.

She didn't realise they still has their hands locked.

Red-ish aura explode from her,engulfing Boruto into it.The boy then felt his body being lifted off the ground by it and only stopped when his height is matching his wide eyed father.

To say Naruto is surprised was understatement.He honestly did not expect their progress would reach this point so fast,it's only a week since he saw them train together and Sarada still struggle to held herself at that time.

But now stood proudly infront of them matching Kurama's height is a phase five Susanoo with a sword on it's grip and orange-ish aura swaying back and forth on it's back in a shape of cloak.And on it's head right where the diamond-like chamber is stand two person just like he and Sasuke do right now.

A white powder fell from the skies to the earth below,looking up he saw more of it start to fell following the first.The wind is not blowing anymore,instead he felt the world went silent as if they welcoming the small fluff of frozen water to fall on them.

It was nice view,if they did not too preocupied with the fight he will rather stand and watch them hit and disappeared on the ground until the next took it's place and successfully building up piles of snow thanks for it's previous sacrifice to cool the ground.

Kurama move his hand to reach out the sword on his hip before drawing and hold it on his hands **"You are right,they are more than capable to hold themselves"**

Both fathers can't help but felt proud for their children.With a smile Naruto state.

"Here comes the snow"

 ** _TBC_**

 **Ah hey! It's been a while huh? Yeah,I'm sorry but I felt mentally unwell lately.Not I'm went insane or something! Only heartache,my friends I trust the most turned to be a back stabbing son of a bitches!.**

 **Anyway I have a bad news for you guys that I maybe unable to maintain the weekly update anymore.But that doesn't mean I won't try to update my stories ASAP.**

 **Fun fact:The man who act and dub Larry Foulke on Ace Combat Zero is the same guy who dub Sasuke Shippuden version in English.**

 **That is all I think...**

 **Cipher032's Out!**


	13. Chapter 13:Everything has meaning

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series.**

 ***Grammatical Errors and Misspelings ahead***

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13:Everything has meaning**

"Hinata! How's my little girl? Is she alright? Can you see her? Does her Chakra seems normal?!"

The lavender haired woman smile nervously toward her frantic companion,with a dry chuckles she then speak "Sakura-san,you are worrying so much.Sarada-chan is fine,in fact she gave Naruto-kun a worth fight"

Sakura's green eyes narrowed,directed toward treeline where her daughter has plummeted onto.Her previous action by jumping from a tree to gain up momentum for her attack almost scared her to death."I guess so,it's not like the idiot would use Kurama's Chakra anyway"

"Um...Actually..." Hinata start with sheepish grin,pointing toward a certain direction with her index finger."He already do that"

Flash of Orange-ish color shooting up to the sky,followed with fiery red ball of fire filling the atmosphere.Sakura only able to stare in daze to it with wide eyes and dropped jaw."I'm going to kill that Naruto if he hurt my little girl"

"Eh hehe...C-calm down Sakura-san..."

But the pinkette ignore her and keep staring toward orange-ish hue of light mixed with purple in the distance,at that moment she realise it's not just Naruto there but also her husband were already joining the fight.

Her sense of hearing is being bombarded with the sounds of other audiences make,who mostly chatting and talk among themselves.Those annoying reporters were also ranting about the fight and make it a bit too much of fuss than the reality.And the Kages...Well,they only talk silently between each others,no one dare to make conversation with them others than the people on the same level as they are or important people such as advisors like Shikamaru and the top brass like Sai.

Whatever though,it's not like she want to make any conversation with them anyway.

"How is she holding,Hinata?" Sakura once again finding herself asking her best friend wife.

The said best friend wife sigh tiredly,but she kept her smile nevertheless.After channeling her Chakra to her eyes and felt the vein around her white orbs popped up she then focused her vision toward the battle field."She is fine.Boruto is on her side and looks like Sasuke-san is also presence there"

The Uchiha matriarch smile with the mention of Boruto on her daughter side.She already notice the way her daughter acting lately especially after Boruto had return home,but that look...that look she gave the boy earlier.A look she knew what the meaning because she know she once also had it on her face.

A look full of admiration and desire.

"Sakura-san?" A soft voice drag her out of her thought,looking toward the owner of it she found Hinata is staring at her with raised eyebrows

"Y-yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine.What make you ask?"

"Uh,it's just...You've been smiling widely and a lot of people is staring at you"

She blushed in embarassment,turning her head toward the mass group of people slowly she then regret the decission almost instantly.Hinata is not lying when she said a lot of them is staring at her but she didn't know when she meant a lot it was everyone.

"What are you looking at?" She demand sharply,trying her best to show her beast mode to cover up her embarassment.And of course,as expected it did work just fine.Those who wise enough and still value their life will quickly turned their head away before it's reduced to red pool of sauce.After she finish taking care of any unwanted lookers she then speak to Hinata with more softer voice "Hey Hinata..."

"Yes?"

"Do you notice the way Sarada look at Boruto earlier?"

The former Hyuga frown "You mean the one she had when Boruto promise her to keep her safe?"

"Yes.You recognize the look aren't you?"

"Of course I do,It's the same look..." She stopped mid-sentence,looking toward her pink haired companion with wide eyes."You mean Sarada-san is falling in lo-"

But again,this time the sentence is not finished because once again she cut herself off.Though the reason is no other than loud roar and rumble coming from the direction where the fight is going on.Not long after a gigantic figures of Nine-Tailed fox stood proudly with purple armors of Chakra plates covering it's body.And also not long after the group is errupted in a loud cheers.

"I'm really going to murder both of them" Sakura growl,emerald eyes trained to the head of it where two figures is floating.Her fists is glowing in blue-ish aura emitting from every fibre of her body.And the murmurs coming from the crowd is not helping to calm her down.

"It's Kurama! Hokage-sama really use it on this battle!"

"I bet both of them won't stand a chance"

"Yeah.If they really will going to win then it must be because they are their child"

"There is no way they'll be able to defeat them"

"Agree"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure they only got lucky to get this far"

The last part make Sakura's blood boil,she barely able to contain her temper from exploding.The Chakra radiating from her fists is leaking like crazy as she clenched it harder,her hands is whispering to her ears to throttle the idiot who said it and blow them to the next Hidden Village but before she can do anything another rumbling shook the ground and silencing the once noisy crowd.

She soon find out why.

Infront of Kurama now also stood another gigantic figure resembling a warior.It has red in color but the flickering aura on it's back has orange-ish hue,and somewhat it was make it looks like the figure wore a cloak.

With a smirk the pinkette then glance toward the mass of people who somehow fell dead silent thanks to the display."No luck,pure skill and abillity is what make us great Shinobi" She shout confidently,emphasizing the 'great' part to make her point.

Needless to say,they stare at her with dumbfounded expression later on,and at the same time two giants rush forward to met each other.

Sakura is a savage,I know.

 ** _SHIFT_** ** _CONTINUE_**

Sarada is not expecting the impact would be that great,ground cracking and dust flying everywhere followed with loud 'boom' really give her a slight pleasure.Her Susanoo has it's arms extended forward with sword on it's grips,grinded against the one on Kurama's.Wasting no more time she then proceed to retract the sword and swung it again from left,but it was blocked by Kurama once again.

"Try to sweep his balance" She heard Boruto mutters from her side.

She leapt backward to evade a slice Kurama send to her,ducking and rolling later she then find an opening to finally wield her sword to Kurama.The fox try to block it but suddenly her Susanoo land a hard kick on his side,if not for his tails who block it he really sure he'll be thrown to side.

"Damn,it's not working..."

She staggers backward when Kurama swung his sword to her in retaliation,sending it flying from her grasp and landed couples of miles from her.Having no other choice other than to fight with bare hands Sarada quickly wave handsigns,her Susanoo mirror her action and when she finished instead spitting the fireball like she ususally did it was her Susanoo who send it toward the fox.

Kurama brought his grasps to the sword on his hands,holding it tightly infront of him and wait-and wait-and wait until the fireball is close enough for him to slice it in two.But he didn't expecting a red colored fist to collided with his face from the back of it.

Not wanting to waste the opening,Sarada then proceed to land another fist toward dazed fox infront of her,grabing the fox by his left forehand she then elbowing him on the side of his face.Her Susanoo's arms then find it's way to two of his tails,using the weight of the fox himself she then throw him up to the sky before she too jump upward and land a kick to his stomach,sending him plummeting to the ground with dead weight.

She hold their Chakra to her Susanoo's right hand,descending downward from the skies toward the fox with retracted fist,ready to release it at any moment.

It's need percission in term of timing,but something like that for someone with perfect Chakra control is not something to be bothered.So even though Sarada only have two seconds and half before her fist connect with Kurama she still able to send her best hit to him.

Loud boom echoing in the air,ground cracking with heavy rumble and birds flying from the treeline along with the snow builded on it leaves down to the ground.Her eyes trained to the pile of dust below her as her fist finally connected with her victim,but something is felt off.

Not too long after the dust is finally subsided,she finally able to see the figure laying under her.And her suspiciousness is proven to be right when she saw Kurama holding her fist with his hands,she felt her Susanoo being yanked to the ground and she can't help but yelp thanks to it.

She don't know how but the next thing she know is that her Susanoo is being pinned down to the ground by it's right arm.

 ** _"Nice move,kid.But it won't took me down so easily"_** Kurama snarl with his demonic voice,holding her Susanoo arm with his hands.

"It won't.But this will" She state with smirk.Sarada then shift the weight of her Susanoo to the right,there was a sound of something like glass cracking before a crunch of shattering sounds can be heard.Kurama stare with wide eyes as he watch her broke the hand of her own Susanoo,his stare of disbelief quickly being replaced with sharp pain on his stomach as her Susanoo elbow landed on it,sending him flying aside from his pinning position.

Something like a dull warm sensation crepting on Sarada's right shoulder,the same spot where her Susanoo's arm been dismembered.But she ignore the feeling,instead she brought her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Uh,you sure about this?" Boruto ask her,a bit of uncertainity on his tone.

"Yes"

"Hey,don't get me wrong but you already pulled a bit too much of your crazy stunts today" The blond reach a hand to the back of his head and scratch it nervously,his blue eyes never leaving Kurama as he tried to stand up,though.

"Don't worry,I'll be fine"

She open her eyes,at the same moment dark marking start to spreading to her entire body coming from her forehead and stop to her toes.

Naruto and Sasuke stare at their children with wonderment written on their faces."Do you think it could work?" Naruto start,golden eyes never leaving the place where Sarada Susanoo's arm was on before.

"I think so" Sasuke mutters,staring attentively when Red-ish color start to appears on the incomplete member as bones,muscles and skin start to knitting and form a new hand of her Susanoo.

"There's no record showing other Uchiha able to regenerate their Susanoo before,that's mean she is the first one capable to-Dattebayo!"

"Indeed it seems''

 _My daughter sure has grown up._

Kurama leap forward,prouncing toward the giant warior with both hands and arms.He then ram his head to it bely area,but Sarada caught his neck and tossed him away.The girl then dash forward,forming a staff made from lightning affinity for her Susanoo along the way.With no hesitation she then throw it toward Kurama who later suprisingly caught it and throw it back to her,she barely able to dodge it but when the harm finally passed another danger occured.

Her Susanoo being sweep down off it's feet by Kurama,using his tails as a tool to did so.He then crawl and once again pinned her to the ground by sitting on her Susanoo,lifting a hand he then created a ball of Wind Chakra and shove it to her Susanoo chest area.

Boruto grunt in displeasure as he felt her Susanoo vibrate violently.But then it's the least thing he worried at that moment when suddenly her Susanoo start to cracking,he stare at her with questioning expression,trying to figuring out what she will going to do next.The ravenette ignore his stare,instead she hold her hands forward and let out a yell of effort as she begin to pump more Chakra to her Susanoo.

But something is not feeling right,a pang of pain start to crepting on the back of her eyes,a message for her that Boruto has indeed loosing his Chakra and start to drain out.Taking the clue,she waste no more time to repair the damage Kurama had given and ram her Susanoo head against his.

The fox staggers backward,then flying away when a kick landed on his jaw.Sarada then start to order her Susanoo to stand up,though she had tried to fixed the damage but looks like it was not enough because cracks still visible on the place where Kurama had attack earlier.It's not like she was not able to repair it fully,but with the slowly but surely intensifying pain on her eyes she has to save more Chakra for later usage.

"My Chakra is draining,I don't know how much longer we can hold this..."

"Yeah,no kidding"

"We need to find another way to defeat them,Sarada"

"I know,but how? How we supposed to defeat a powerful giant demonic fox? He can blow up a mountain easily and It's only matters of time before he blow us"

Boruto ponders her question,it was true Kurama is a very powerful Biju.Despite his big size he also agile and flexible,his strength is also terrifying.So what can be used against an agile oppponent? Distraction.At least obsecuring their field of vision so they'll be hesitate to move,and powerful strength? Well,there's only one thing equal to that.

Speed.

Just like Sarada did before,a high speed attack will be able to at least catch him off-guard.Or maybe use it against his strength will also work,alas it's the only solution they can use at the moment.

"I have a plan" Sarada snap her head toward her blond companion in surprise.

"What?"

"I have a plan" _And I think I might die because of it._

Kurama once again push himself off the ground,it's happen too much today and it's getting annoying plus irritating for him.And his blond partner along with his silent companion is not helping at all.

"You okay,Kurama?" He heard his partner asked him,it's annoyed him even more because his tone sounds somehow amused.

 ** _"I'm fine.That girl sure know how to punch"_** He replied,unconciously rubbing his jaw at the same time.

"Well,she got it from her mother.You know how brutal that woman is,right?"

"That woman you mean is **_my_** wife,Dobe"

"Oh yeah.Sorry 'bout that,Sakura's wife" Naruto hold his hands up in taunting manner toward his best friend,trying to get under his skin.

And got under his skin he did.

Sasuke grab his collar and tossed him aside,sending him skidding on the energy floor they stood on.Recomposing himself,Naruto then charge forward and send a fist toward Sasuke,he deflect it with snapping his fist aside,sending a kick using his left leg in retaliation.

And...Kurama is annoyed.

 ** _"Both of you,stop fighting inside of my head and focus on your kids ahead.Looks like they have something going on under their sleeves"_**

With a final kick,Naruto then push himself from the floor and yank Sasuke to his feet by his empty sleeve.He received a glare,but choose to ignore it."Boruto do have a trick under his sleeve,literally-ttebayo"

"And Sarada is also have it,figuratively"

Kurama sigh,these two idiots is really start to get under his nerve. ** _"Look,I don't care about it.But looks like they are planning something"._**

When he mean with planning something is Sarada yelling toward her blond companion and point her index finger to him accusingly."Are you crazy?! This is nut! I won't do that"

"Look who's sayin! You did pull the same stunt earlier!" Boruto cross his arms,looking to his companion disaprovingly "Hypocrite".

The girl bite her bottom lip,staring skeptically to the boy with furrowed eyebrows."Fine,but if you die I'll kill you"

"You can't-ttebasa.I'm already dead"

Her eyes twitch in annoyance,grabing the boy by his collar she then close the gap between them and whisper to his ear."If you die,I'll make sure to drag you out from hell by your head.Are we clear?"

The boy gulp,colors drained from his face and sweating profusely,completely regretting his sass on her earlier.With a stutters he then speak "Y-yes,Mam!".

"Good.Then let's proceed with your so called plan,and remember;don't die"

Kurama narrowed his eyes,he didn't like this,there's a tingling sensation on the deepest part of his heart whispering unpleasent thought to his head,something regarding his opponents new move.That is why he start to build up dark Chakra on his mouth and prepare to finish this once and for all with one shot.

"Uh,don't you think it was a bit too much?" He heard a voice coming from his head,literally.

With an aggravative sigh,he then answer **_"Yes.It's the only way to defeat them at the moment"_**

Naruto put a hand behind his neck and rub it nervously "It's not like I against this,but Biju Dama?"

 ** _"Like I said,this is the only way"_**

"But it has quite large blast radius-Dattebayo"

He rolls his eyes-internally of course-ignoring his reasoning and instead launching the black ball of energy toward his opponent.It's sailed on the air for couple of seconds until it finally hit his said opponent.

But to his surprise the ball of energy suddenly flying away from it's designated target.Much to his horror sending it away heading to a place where the spectators are,he don't have time to move due to it's distance but looks like they are right when they said they have a trick under their sleeves.

Or two.

"GET BACK EVERYONE!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs,trying her best to warn others as the incoming ball of Chakra getting closer with each passing second.She retract her fist,ready to punch the ground to make earth barrier to protect everyone.

And she knew it won't be able to stop nor block the projectile,let alone to protect them from the harm.A futile attempt nonetheless ** _.God,We might die because of it._**

She about to release her punch,but a flash of red and orange suddenly appears infront of the crowd.The only thing she can manage to see is two big hands hovering above them before an explosion occured,sending dust,earth and snow flying everywhere completely obsecuring her vision.

"Kurama! I told you before!" Naruto snap,feeling his gut dropped to the floor as he watch the place where the audiences is with wide eyes.

 ** _"Kit,it's not my fault.The girl deflect my attack and sent it blindly"_**

"So are you assuming it was my daughter mistake?" Sasuke growl,mismatched eyes trained to the crowd also.The ravenette only care about one thing at that very moment.

His wife safety.

The said wife cough the dust resting on her throat,wiping her face clear from any same materials.She blinks her green eyes before brought it up to the place where the attack had came from.

When her eyes finally adjusted,all she can see is being obsecured by something big with red and orange-ish hues.And she know what or who it was.

"Mom,are you guys alright?" Sarada spoke,the orange-ish energy on the back of her Susanoo retreating back as she did so.

Sakura swivel her head around,looking toward Hinata then the crowds of Kages and civillians.Others than the fact that the Kages seems not doing at all when the projectile inbound looks like everything is fine."Yeah.I think so,what about you?"

"We're fine.Apparently this wave of Chakra on the back is not just for decoracy,it can withstand attack much better I guess"

"That's great,now can you please kick you father ass for me? Oh and don't forget your Uncle,too" The pinkette beam up after she dust herself off,staring at her daughter with wide evil smile.

"With pleasure,Mom"

Another flash occured,and they were gone again.Sakura stare at Kurama,the fox seems confused where they had gone into,and two human standing in his head is also clueless.

Soon,his confusement is gone and replaced with surprise as the opponent he has looking for suddenly appears infront of him.After calculating the direction and make sure it won't end up latching out of the way like the previous one,he then send another Biju Dama away.

Sarada jump up,evading the projectile heading her way.With a yell of battle-cry she then throw the lightning staff toward Kurama.The fox didn't have time to react,instead he held his arms up bracing himself from being electrocuted by it's power.

But a relief or not,the staff suddenly explode in blinding fiery hot white light before it can even reach him.He was forced to shield his eyes from burning,rendering his vision useless at that moment.After seconds later the light finally subsided,but it was too late because they were already gone.

"Where they're going?"

Sasuke's eyes snap open,jerking his head to look behind he then shout "Behind you!" As the air on their back suddenly shifting.

Kurama turn on his heels,staring at the bented air hovering hundreds of feet from them.Electricy start to cracking around the place where it occured before a flash of red suddenly appears and molding into a new form.

It's the last thing he saw before something on it's palm caught his attention,or someone.

Sarada's eyes glued at the place where Boruto stood on,which is her Susanoo right palm.With a sigh she then retract it's hand and throw him toward the fox,but before Boruto finally lifted-off from her palm she heard him yell a Jutsu he didn't mentioned will be used on this plan,a Jutsu he often used to gain up momentum or speed.But this time it was far too much.

"Wind Style:Gale Palm!" The boy felt his inside being flipped down thanks for High-G effect he experiences,ears ringing and buzzing from the air he sail on and lightheaded because the blood on his brain is being pushed down from her head.Soon enough he felt the edge of his vision blackened and black dots start to appears.

He knew he won't hold long,but in order to win he has to use everything available.That is why he won't waste this chance because right now this is the only thing they can get,extending his right arm and use his very last ditch of Chakra and conciousnes he then aim his direction to the place where his father bell is.

For others,all they can see is nothing but a blur of black and yellow piercing through Kurama's head.But for someone with Sharingan like Sarada she can see everything clearly in painfully slow motion,not to say the memory is being imprinted on her head and won't lost in anytime soon.

Maybe that's why she thought she'll have nightmares for this whole week.

It start with him almost being hitted by Kurama's hand as he tried to block his attack,though he able to dodge it but unfortunately it's not ended there.Boruto able to enters the chamber on Kurama's head and snatch the bell from her Uncle waist and flew through with no problem.The trouble is he didn't show any motion to slow down to the ground until finally he hit it hard,sending dust everywhere on the place he had landed-crashed-onto.

She waste no more time to drop her Susanoo and ran to his place,forgotting the fight as it is the last thing she care at that time.Her feet trip on tree branches and roots as she sprint in full speed,despite that she didn't even slow down from reaching him.

With final push she then jump down from the last tree and land gracefully near his crash-site.The ground is breaking and trees were laying near him,although there's no physical injury but he just lay there motionlessly with the bell he snatch earlier resting on his palm.

"BORUTO!" The ravenette kneeling down,frantically shaking his body.After no respond he give to her,she then proceed to check his pulse and heart beat.

Her eyes widdened in horror,shaking his shoulder and patting his cheek to check if there's any sign he still concious."No..." She whisper in disbelief.

None

Her Chakra were deflected,there's no way she can use Ninjutsu to save his life let alone Medical Ninjutsu.Sarada option is limited,it's either to do CPR manually or notify her mother.

The latter seems impossible,it might be too late then.

Wasting no more time she then proceed to repositioning Boruto's limp body and do the first step;Chest compression.She do know Medical Ninjutsu,but it just like that.Sarada never did that often like her mother do,sure she help her mother in hospital but it never become her main affinity.She always thought it would be useful if she know how to nurse herself or her friends wound,it can decide and increase the probability to complete a mission nonetheless.

So after like the thirty compression and still no sign of his pulse nor heartbeat she then proceed to the next step;Opening his wind pipe.Sarada tilt Boruto's head,pressing her ear to his chest and listen attentively once again.

Still none

"Dammit,Boruto! Don't die here!" And that she began to panic.She continue to give him chest compression,though she felt her body trembling violently but she never stop doing so."You promise to not die until I become Hokage,idiot" Again,she press her ear to his chest and resume her previous action when she heard nothing "You promise to guard me well.Uzumaki never break their promise!".She check his pulse.

Still none.

Her breath caught in her throat,teary eyes widdened as he stare at his motionless form "No...This can't be happening" She clutch her head in disbelief,dark thought start swarming her mind.

 _What If it was too late already?_

 _Is this probably the last time I'll be able to see him?_

 _He's gone_

 _His heart has stopped beating_

 _He's gone_

 _And it's because of me..._

 _"Remember,If a person somehow have their heart in cardiac arrest they still can be saved if you still do the procedure"_

She lift her gaze,staring at his unconcious form.

 _"No matter what happen,Sarada.Don't give up on someone so easily,their life and death is on the tips of your fingers"_

 _Don't give up._

 _I still can save him_

Taking a deep steadying breath to recompose herself she then proceed to the next and final step on CPR procedure,a procedure only trained medic is allowed to do.

Emergency breathing.

With deep intake of oxygen she then pinch his nostrils closed and open his mouth,she felt a bit hesitation and nervousness inside her,because honestly this is the first time she do this.In hospital it was either her mother or they just plug mask from Oxygen tube and fed them from it,but then again her option is limited.So she pushed the feeling aside and crash her mouth against his,blowing the breath to his body.

Her red eyes trained on his chest,satisfied when she saw it rose up with the breath she gave.Good,that's mean the air did enters.Separating herself,Sarada then took another deep intake of oxygen and blow it on his mouth once again.

And thankfully it did work this time.

Boruto jolt up from his slumber to sitting position,coughing and gasping for air as he rub his sore throat.His lungs is burning and his throat felt dried,his vision were also spinning for a moment before finally focusing back.

The first thing he saw when his eyes back to focus is a fist heading to his face.With Ninja instinc kicking in he then caught it in mid-air,merely three inches apart from hitting his face.His blue eyes darting to the face of it's owner and he was surprised when his eyes met with red ones,teary red ones.

"Sa-" He cough,taking a deep breath to steady himself before continue "Sarada?! What the hell was that for?!".The blond release her hand from his grasp and stare at her face intensly demanding an answer.

"What the hell was that for?! What the hell was are you thinking?! Using Gale Palm to increase your speed when you know it was far too much?! The multiple gravity effect can kill you! Rupturing your blood vessels and damaging your brain!" She shouts,sending punches with each sentences she utters.

Boruto caught her arms and hold it together,staring at her face with frown on his face.He never saw her like this before,unless that time when she said she awoken her Mangekyō,and that Mangekyō is what he stare right now."Because...I'm a moron?"

She retract her arms from his grasp,this time she did use Chakra to do so.The boy closed his blue eyes and wait,expecting her to land a Chakra infused fist to his face.But instead he felt she crashed her body on his and wrap her arms around him in a hug,holding him closer."Don't do that again,you idiot"

Unsure with what to say,he let himself return the gesture.Wrapping his arms around her body and rest his face on her shoulder."I'm sorry.I'm sorry to make you worry".He held his right palm up,staring at the bell on it and smirking "I think we're win-ttebasa"

"Well,Isn't that obvious?" A new voice pipes up from their side,making them to break the hug and jerk their head toward the source of it.

"Uh-oh...H-Hello,Lord Sixth!" Sarada greet,internally cursing herself for stuttering.She felt her face heatened up when her now onyx eyes landed on her Uncle after she notice the knowing smile on his face.

"Yo.Am I missing something?"

"Um...No"

"No,eh? What about them?" Kakashi pointed at the mass group of people couples of feet on his back,each of them have their eyes glued on her and Boruto and their is stare like they had grow another pair of head.

"I don't know..." The ravenette mutters shyly,burying her face on her knees in embarassment.

"Hm,neither I am.But that Emergency Breathing you conduct earlier is really profesional.Now I'm certain Sakura really taught you at her best"

This only make her shrunken further.In any other day she'll squeal in excitement after being complimented by a former Hokage,but now is not any other day.Her face is melting and her neck is burning,she pretty sure everyone will she the tip of her ears reddened.

Boruto only stare between his Uncle and friend cluelessly."What are they mean-Dattebasa?" But his question is went unanswered though.

"Sarada? Are you alright?" Sakura query,leaning closer near her daughter and check for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine,Mom" She answer,slightly muffled thanks to her current position.She don't want to look up and face her mother because she knew she's grinning right now.

"Are you sure? Your ears is very red and your body temperature is increasing slightly" The pinkette counters,trying her best to not snickering.

"I'm fine,but I hope not"

That does it,she can't help but snickers at her response.Shaking her head slightly,Sakura then proceed to the blond boy with more serious face "Boruto,let me check you a minute"

He still in the middle of his attempt to assure his mother he is fine when-much to his annoyance-his aunty ask him that,with a tired sigh he then state "I'm fine,aunty.I'm just blackened out a moment there"

"Blackened...out?" His blue eyes landed on Sarada,her voice is unusually timid and soft completely out of Sarada's character,making him to stare at her with frown on his face as she unburied her head."Blackened out you said?! Boruto,your heart is stop beating for god sake! And you said you're fainted? Well,told you what;Technically when someone's heart stop beating they were dead! You.Are.Dead for two minutes,BORUTO!"

She finish with a shout,her breathing become harsh and her body trembling from fury.Both eyes trained to the locks of his blond hair because he has refused to meet her gaze,she felt something wet and warm dripping on her cheeks,blinking rapidly the girl then took her glasses off and wipe her teary eyes before putting it back with shaky grip."Stop pulling out such stunts like it was nothing,you might not thinking about your own life before doing so but not everyone think like you do..." Her tone back to whisper,eyes glued to the snow underneath her as she clench it on her palm.

The crowd has fell quiet,no one dare to move or speak,even the Kages were also shut their mouth closed.Sarada know everyone have their eyes on her right now,it was rare to see an Uchiha burst off afterall but she could care less at the moment.All she wanted to do is poured down her feeling outside and make her blond friend to know that she do care for his safety.

A hand landed on her shoulder,swivelling her head around to look at the owner she felt her eyes widdened up when she saw her father kneeling down next to her."D-Dad?"

Sasuke have a soft smile on his face,his hand rubbing her shoulder comfortingly "Boruto is an Idiot,yes.But he would never do something with no reason" His lone dark eye dart to the boy,signaling him to explain his motive.

"My estimation of time conclude I will not have enough Chakra to support your Susanoo anymore,it was either proceed with designated plan which are slower and possibly will hurt you or use Fuuton to increase my velocity and reducing time to reach Kurama at same moment and cut my Chakra supply to you prematurely.These actions allows me to take the bell before both of us ran out of Chakra,beside this is the first time we held it this longer in form of Phase 5 Susanoo so no surprise our Chakra is depleted quite fast"

"You...You did that for me?"

"Aa.I can't afford to let you hurt yourself so I choose this way"

"...Why?" Sarada whisper,looking at his form with disbelief and surprise written on her face.

This time he rose his head and look at her with grin plastered on his face and eyes closed."Because haven't I told you I will guard you well?"

"You said you'll guard me well but you put yourself in danger like that,how could you keep your promise if you die?" The remark is bitting Sarada know,but she has to get through his thick skull and hammer some sense to him.And like usual,his answer is really catch her off-guard.

"If I die for my attempt to protect you then it was worth it.I've fulfill my promise to you.Like I said before;You're one of the most precious person to me" Boruto's grin has gone,replaced with gentle smile of him.His gaze is met with her's and Sarada can't see any doubt or uncertainity on his very soul.

"But you said you'll protect me if I become Hokage"

"When.When you become Hokage.My previous vow has developed to much extent,I have realise since long time ago that If I wanted to protect you when you become Hokage then that's mean I have to protect you from now until then"

Sasuke has found the answer for his previous question,and it would be a lie if he said it didn't upset him.All he wanted to do is drag the Mini-Dobe away from his little princess and lock him in a cave or wherever as long it will put a distance from her,but the look on her daughter face make his thought crumble and fallen apart.He knew that look,in fact the person who always have that look for him is currently have the same expression on her face,he can't help but blame himself to miss most of his daughter childhood and now he only has maybe two or three years before she'll left him and have her own family.It was a sorrowful thought for him.

But looks like it's not just him who had the same thought as he did.A hand landed on his shoulder,he knew who it was without looking back because whoever have a bandaged hand and brave enough to put it on his shoulder it won't be no other than Naruto.And he also knew he currently has a grin on his whiskered face."Don't.Say.A.Word"

"What? I'm just wanted to say that I don't know you were also know Talk No Jutsu"

"Yeah,thanks by the way"

Naruto chuckles,retracting his hand and stood on his best-friend side.His blue eyes is darting between two teens sitting couple of feet away from them who currently chattering between themselves."They grown up so fast,didn't they?"

Sasuke nod absent-mindedly,his mismatched eyes still trained to his daughter."I'm start to regret that decission I made"

Naruto cast him a glance before sighing "Good,I know you will.You supposed to be smarter than me but you can't make the right decission,for once try to use your heart to think instead head,Sasuke" The blond crossed his arms together "You can't turn back time,that's for sure but you still be able to enjoy what left of it with your family.Don't waste such thing because you don't know what you have until you lose it"

This time he nod toughtfully,absorbing what his friend had said.It was at the moment like this he really appreciate his presence,because though he never admit it but Naruto is pretty good at speaking.

"Feel old yet?" Another voice pipes up,the duo turn their head toward the owner of it.Sasuke only smirk when Naruto chuckles when their eyes landed on silver-haired man on their side.

"You the one who said,Kakashi-sensei"

"Nah,Having silver locks of hair doesn't mean I'm old"

"But you are old,Kakashi"

The former copy-nin hung his head dejectingly,muttering "I guess you're right" along the process."Heh,what can I say anyway.I've live to see two generations looming over and hopefully also the third,not like I wanted to live forever but I'm curious what Boruto's and Sarada's kid will looks like,imagine a whiskered blond Uchiha running around the village" he finish with chuckles somehow finding it ammusing.

But not all of them felt the same as he did.

Sasuke is horrified,Naruto and Boruto is dumbfounded,Sakura is squealing like little girl and Hinata along with Sarada is blushing like crazy."Oh,I said it a bit too loud am I? Sorry,sorry."

But it was enough to make Sasuke redo his previous thought.The image of a blond whiskered boy wearing Uchiha clan insignia running and pranking the villagers already imprinted on his head,his horror only intensified when he saw flashes of images he baby sitting his possibly future grandchildren of another Naruto like being.Needless to say the thought of it make his blood ran cold and shivers.

His train of thought only stopped when Naruto nudge him on the side,earning a disapproving grunt from the man."What?!" He demand sharply to his blond companion.

"Wh-what you say? Sasuke,I've been calling your name for like fifth time and the first thing you said is 'what?'"

"Tch.What is it?"

Naruto rolls his blue eyes,taking two sheet of papers from his pockets and hold it on his hands."Do you think it's the time?"

Sasuke nodded,eyes shifting to his daughter."I think so,called them over" The ravenette heard his friend muttering something under his breath,something along the line 'I'm the Hokage and he still orders me around like nothing-ttebayo' but thankfully he still oblige nevertheless.

"C'mon,Dobe" Sarada mumbles,extending her hand to his whiskered friend "Uncle Naruto is calling us over" She pull him to his feet,dusting herself off before walking to the place where her Uncle and Father is standing,Boruto already catching up with her and now walking ahead of her with Mitsuki on his side."Hey,Mom..."

"Um,Yes?" Sakura replied from her right side.

"Do you think Boruto will be fine?" Her onyx eyes glued on his back,staring intensively with frown on her face.

The former Haruno green eyes shift to the blond boy,he of course doesn't notice both females stare since he too preoccupied with the conversation he has with Mitsuki."He'll be fine.It's not something unusual for a person to passed out"

"Yes,but having their heart stopped?" Sarada mutters under her breath.Not exactly sure with Sakura's statement.

 ** _"So,this girl has know how to fight me.Eh Naruto?"_**

The man merely smile to his partner statement.It was true,no one had ever gave Kurama's that much fun before unless Sasuke in training ground,heck that is why he gave Kurama full control of his form when using Biju Mode during the fight,the fox need to stretch his tails. _Or something along that bullshit._

 _"I heard that"_

A grin _"Oh,Sorry.I forgot we're talking internally right now"_

 ** _"Yeah,yeah...Now that's a bullshit.Heh,what should I say,It's part of your nature to state a bullshit"_**

 _"Oi!"_ A boom of laughters echo on his head,ringing all the way in on his nervous system.The blond huff an air of annoyance and crossed his arms,earning a couple or two glance from others around him.People know why he do that,if someone else did what he do they'll probably consider them to be insane or abnormal but since this is Naruto Uzumaki they speaking about,the host of Kyubi people then it was normal. _"But yeah,you almost got your ass kicked by her"_

Kurama scoffed disapprovingly **_"Please,She has a lot to be learned before she can beat me"_**

 _"Riiight..."_

 ** _"Though I have to admit she put a good fight.The first time we met each other she nearly piss her pants off but now she has grown up to be a good Ninja,and like I said;She do know how to fight"_**

Naruto blinks in surprise _"Wow,I don't know you can give compliment"_

 ** _"Cut it off,kid"_**

 _"I'm married..."_

 ** _"You still acting like a brat"_**

 _"I heard that"_

"So,what is it,Dad?" Boruto query,staring his father questioningly "Doesn't Grandpa Kakashi had said we obviously have won?"

Kakashi hung his head somberly and mutters "When I said stop calling me Uncle around others doesn't meant you have to change it to grandpa,I'm not that old"

Sakura can't help but pat his shoulder sympathingly.

"Yes,you and Sarada do win.This conversation however has nothing to do with that undeniable fact" Naruto straightened his position,fixing it so he look more formal.Both teens notice this and soon mirrors his action."Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha,Our previous spar and your earlier action especially for Sarada to save her teammate's life has give me one final conclusion that you and other alumni from the same class you was is indeed more than capable to..." Naruto lift his hands up toward both teens,revealing the papers he took earlier "...Join the Jonnin Exam which will be held on Sunagakura and Konohagakure"

Sarada's eyes widdened,Boruto jaw dropped and all other person from the same class as they do doesn't have much different expression on their faces.Silent overtook for a moment before the group finally errupted in a cheers.Boruto and Sarada carefully take the paper from Naruto's hands and read it attentively along with Mitsuki.

"I can't believe this..."

"It seems Hokage-sama really take your skill seriously,I have assume they will cancel the exam because an attack occured recently on the village but it has been proven I was wrong"

"You know about this,Mitsuki?"

"Both of us know about this,but I never considers Hokage-sama will recomend us to join it" Sarada chimed in,brows furrowed in a frown."Beside if he really going to recommend us in,we're pretty much will decline it.We won't take the exam without you"

"Affirmative.Like you have said,Boruto. _Until the end we'll gone through together_ " Mitsuke beam up,looking at his blond friend blue orbs with resolve in his gold eyes.

"But now,since you have return shall we take it?"

Boruto felt a lump building up in his throat,eyes getting wet with each passing second passed.He never felt so happy before until the point it almost make him cry,swallowing hard he then beam up to them "That's right! No matter what happen,no matter how unwell things will change we'll always stepping forward together-ttebasa! And of course,we'll take it!"

He earned another fit of cheers from the other.

"Sarada?"

"Y-yes,Dad?"

"Come over here"

The girl oblige,sparing one last glance to her blond friend and smile before stepping to the front of her father "Yes?"

Sasuke has a slight smile on his face,staring at his daughter with soft face.He held his lone hand up and rest it on her head,caressing and patting her dark locks."Good job.I am really are proud of you"

Sarada blush,smiling sweetly to her father "Thanks,Dad"

Sasuke trace his hand down her cheek,and to her shoulder as he gave it the final pat before his fingers flee to the rope holding his sword still on his body.Effortlessly,he took it off and hold it by the scabbard with his hand "Here,a gift from me"

Sarada stare at the sword on Sasuke's grip,then to his face and back to the sword."For...me?"

"Yes"

She like before with Naruto took it slowly from his hand before holding it with both hands and stare at it with wide eyes,her fingers tracing it scabbard and traveling down until the hilt,it has purple in color which is her father's favourite.A bit hesitantly Sarada then unsheathed it.The metalic surface let a glint of sunlight reflecting it the moment it's been pulled out fully,swinging it up and down carefully to not chop anything in two the ravenette then put it back on it sheath and hoist the weapon on her hip."Thanks,Dad" She threw herself and cling to her father in a hug,wrapping her arms around his body.

Sasuke once again found himself patting his daughter's head."Aa.Just make sure to train with it often before use it on a real battle"

"I will"

"Good" Through the corners of his mismatched eyes Sasuke can see a head full of pink hair staring at them with warm smile despite the snow and cool accumulated around them,he can't help but smirk."Sarada,can I ask you a question?"

The girl pull away from the embrace,staring at her father questioningly."Sure"

"Why crow?"

She raise an eyebrow in surprise,not really expecting him to ask about her earlier Tsukuyomi "Uh...I don't know to be honest" She let out a nervous chuckles,rubbing the back of her neck at the same time "Whenever I went to take an air outside the village they is my only companion,sometime they just flying overhead but in some unusual ocassions they often land within my arm reach as if trying to get my attention.With each passing time I never bothered with their presence anymore,in fact I love them"

The edge of Sasuke's mouth tugged up slightly in a ghost of smirk after hearing the last sentence "Yeah,I love them too" He remark under his breath,obviously the young Uchiha infront of him doesn't heard it because didn't make any motion regarding it. _He also love them,too._

"Hey,Bo" Boruto stop mid-sentence,turning his attention to the girl on his left with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

She has her head bowed slightly,fingers twiddling with the rope holding Sasuke-Sarada-Sword secure around her body."How...How do I look?" She turn her body slightly to the right,exposing the sword on her hip more clearly.

Boruto only smirk before walking to her,he heard his father footsteps following him from the back.The boy is in a middle of conversation with his father when suddenly Sarada call him."Nice..." She brought her head up,but her gaze still trained somewhere else.

"R-really?"

"Yes,but..." Holding the rope acting as the harness,he then hoisting it with both hands,adjusting the sword so now it rests on her back."Now you look perfect" He state with a grin,earning a blush from her.

"You think so?"

"Yes" His facial expression turn a bit more serious as he speak the next sentence "Dad have a mission for us.He said it's something he want us to finish before second round of the exam"

"Second round?"

"Yeah,apparently he decide to skip the first round for us,right Dad?"

"That's right.Don't get me wrong but I do that with a reason,you guys already aware that the first round of any exam is about team work,right?" A nod "Well,with what you have display earlier I think you guys have indeed fulfill that demand.So instead I would give you a mission for the exchange"

"What kind of mission to be exact,Lord Seventh?" Mitsuki pipes up,facing the current Hokage with frown on his face.

"Ah,it's something we'll discuss in my office,I'll give you a day rest before go.But one thing for sure;It has something to do with Land of Moon"

"Something to do? Do you mean our mission will be attended there?"

"Yes"

"Alright,let's head back,Sarada".Boruto spoke,gesturing to her with his head to come with him.

The girl merely nod,a bit too preoccupied with the thought about their new mission.Land of Moon,her mother along with Uncle Naruto once tell her a story about one of their mission there,to escort the royal family if she is not mistaken.Her Uncle and Mother said there was a certain incident that led to a C'oup,almost taking the whole coutry under the reign.Even the king at that time is unable to fight back because his injury,despite her mother medical treatment unfortunately his life is unsaveable,thus making the prince which are the person they have protected to be the next king.They ended up-like other amazing stories her Uncle have-had suceed to defeat the enemy and freeing the country once again.

Since Uncle Naruto has became the Hokage Konoha has a very well relationship with that small country.Apparently there was a kid that become Uncle's friends who is the son of the said prince.Now,that kid is the current king holding the reign under his rule who probably is almost at the same age as her uncle is,meaning the kid has grown up to be a man.

Time is a funny business,somehow if we went through it then it'll felt so slow.But when you count 20 years with fingers then all of it starting from palms to toes will be enough.When in reality 20 years is a very long time,you can learn much things in that span of time.

That is why she won't messed up with time,things can goes complicated.

 ** _TBC_** ** _(!)IMPORTANT NOTE BELOW,PLEASE READ(!)_** ** _What you earn from patience? A double portion chapter!._** ** _I'm serious,this chapter is the longest I have ever write so far.With total 8900 words including this note.Usually I only wrote around 5-6k words because my phone somehow would went sluggish if I pass the limits,that is why in my previous chapter they are relatively short around 4-5 or 6 thousand words._** ** _Anyway.Can you guys do me a favor? I need a dozen name of OC.So since I'm not so good at naming character I need your help on this one,please? I need atleast 6 males and females names.Send it VIA review/comment or PM me,whichever you like I'm totally fine.I'll use the name I think would fit the OCs in this story and probably my other story(ies)_** ** _Oh,that's right.I've read your review and I'm really appreciated those,I'm really sorry because I can't reply to each of your review but trust me when I said I do read those.In fact I'm often check it almost everyday to see if there's any new feedback and criticism from you guys._** ** _That is all I think,I won't make it seems long so you guys wouldn't find it too troublesome to read.Thanks for your support and wish you all the best._** ** _Cipher032 out!_**


	14. Chapter 14:Edge

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series.**

 **I don't think filler would fit the word but this chapter is less important than any others,I just think I should write this down.**

 _I said my sword was a tool of justice. Not used in anger. Not used for vengeance. But now...now I'm not so sure. And besides...This isn't my sword_

 **-Raiden-**

During his last fight in Metal Gear Rising:Revengeance

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14:Edge**

"Too slow"

Boruto swept his sword around her's,twisting it to loosened up her grip he then tossed it away,completely disarming Sarada.

The ravenette merely huff in annoyance,walking toward her sword which has landed several feet away from them thanks to her blond companion previous action."It's only a day,even my total training time hasn't reach 24 hours yet.I'm still new with this weapon" She snatch her sword by it's hilt,staring at it for couples of seconds she then walk back toward Boruto.

"You got to learn fast,in Kenjutsu speed and observation is everything.But mainly it was observation you should maintain,watch your opponent and calculate what their next move is" The boy suddenly fixed his sword and swung it to her,surprising her to the point make her freeze on spot.The tip of it's metalic surface only stop an inch apart from her neck before he retract it back down to his side "You are hesitate,such action will get you killed in sword fight.However making a haste decission is also not good,first see what your enemy move is before you launch a counter-strike.One more thing,don't look at their sword but their eyes" The blond swung his sword to her and this time she able to block it with her own."Good,but the rule we had agree upon is no Ninjutsu or Doujutsu allowed to be used in this session"

She retract her weapon,scarlet eyes start to fading back to it's original dark color as she did so."Why should we do this? I mean it would be easier if I used my Sharingan"

The blond only shook his head no,he then brought his sword up with side directed to her.Sarada act almost instinctively with turning her Sharingan on and held her Katana up ready to repels his attacks,unknown to her she has fell to his plan until it was too late.

Bright rays of sunlight set Boruto's sword on glint,it's reflection sail directly to her sensitive eyes and burn her vision.She almost drop the sword on her grips and winch in pain as the burning sensation soars through her eyes,blinking rapidly to turn her Doujutsu off she then glare to her companion who since then only stare stoically.

Her father didn't lie when he said Boruto will act differently when it comes to train. _"He put matters by it's own,separating personal life and work.He'll act much different than what he are now,so expect him to be harsh on you"_ He had said this morning before they set off for training.

"Boruto is right,Sarada" A pale skinned figures pipes up,jumping down from a tree he earlier lean on with a book on his hand "You can not rely on you eyes solely.As for matters of fact,my assumption show that you have to learn on using your other senses"

"In a sword fight every slightest possiblities have their own degree and extent,you have to calculate what they are and how much probability it will occured.You can lost a hand..." She cringe internally,unconciously clutching her right hand which she used to hold her sword with."...a leg or even both of them,or in your case eyes.The best case scenario is you having your head decapitated"

"...and the worst?"

"You got sliced to pancake until the point beyond recognizable"

Her blood ran cold with the thought of being chopped in two or sliced into small chunk of meats.He didn't specify which one he mean but neither sounds better at all.The thought of having only one hand like her father do doesn't sat well on her,sure it was a risk for become a soldier but it still unsettling nevertheless.People might think it's something that run down on the family!.

"But,if you wanted to become a Kenjutsu master then be ready to get sliced" Boruto pointed his thumb to his right eye where a battle scar rest,closing it to make it appears clearer."You'll be hesitate until you actually feel the sensation of being torned open,after then you won't anymore cause you already know the pain"

"But that does not mean you do not have to evade when someone swung a sword at you" Mitsuki chuckles,remembering a certain idiot namely Suigetsu who never dodge when someone stab a sword to him just because he can liquidified his body to prevent the damage.

Sarada only stare attentively,absorbing what her friends had said.Mitsuki is also a swordman,having Orochimaro as his...parent gave him that skill,not to mention it was his parent who taught her father and the fact one former unofficial member of Seven Legendary Swordmen is basically his uncle.In other words it was only her on the squad who don't know how to wield a sword properly,and it's frustrated her to no end.

"It's not an easy task to mastering sword art,I myself need total 6 months to come to this extent" As if sensing her distress the blond assure her,"Don't be on rush on learning something,there's no shortcut to become stronger"

She nod,sighing Sarada then lift her sword up and speak "Well,then.Let's continue,there's no shortcut to become stronger so let's no waste more time"

"Guess I'm right afterall" Mitsuki state out of blue,earning confused look from his companions.Turning on his heels he then reopen his book and walk to nearby tree "Boruto is really good at saying things,especially to girls".Specifically to you,Sarada He chuckles once again,jumping up to a tree he has found fit him well and settled down,his golden eyes dart to his two friends below who look clueless as hell and he can't help but snickers from it. _I still think they'll make up a great couple._

"Weird" Boruto sneer,looking at his blue haired teammate incredulously."I never good at saying things like my father do,he just make things,right?"

Sarada snap out from her trance "Huh?"

"I said I never good at saying things,Mitsuki just exaggerate everything"

"You have no idea" The corners of Sarada mouth tugged up slightly in a ghost of smile,then it's turn into pout before she slap Boruto's head with the side of her sword."Dobe,hurry up! It's getting colder outside and I haven't packed up for tommorow mission yet!"

"Agh!,Hey! It's hurt-ttebasa!" He rub his sore spot and glare at her "Is that how you ask for help?!"

"Geez,really? You want to do that again?!"

"Why not? It's not everyday opportunity to be called 'kun' by you"

Her eyes twitch in annoyance,gaze clashing with him.After fifteen seconds of staring contest she then broke her stare and sigh exasperately "Fine.Can you please help me,Boruto-kun" Sarada wipe her head to his direction,already expecting that triumphant smirk on his face to be appeared.

"Since you ask it kindly even though that last part seems to be forced out,I'm still standing healthly so it's counted as nice one" He spoke with a grin.

"What? Wanted to stood by your head?"

"See what I'm trying to say earlier?"

 ** _CONTINUE_**

Mitsuki nearly fell from the branch he sat on when a loud boom and rumble shook the area,his golden eyes quickly snap up to the place where his two companions was.He felt his jaw dropped when his eyes adjusted to the black figures laying on the forest floor several feet away from Sarada who has her left fist extended while the other still clutching her sword.

It took him seconds to register what had happened but when his brain finally processing the information he once again almost fell from the branch he sat on,this time because his laughters get the best of him.

"HEY! I told you Ninjutsu is not allowed!" Boruto yells,pushing himself off the grounds and coughing.

"But it's not Ninjutsu,it my Taijutsu" Sarada counters,retracting her fist and stare at her blond companion."You said Taijutsu is fine!"

He collect his sword from ground,holding it on both hands and walk to her."My apologize,I forget you have monsterous strength"

"What did you-?!"

But she unable to finish her sentence because Boruto already swung his sword to her,leaping backward Sarada then duck down when Boruto thrust his sword forward,barely missing her head.She then proceed to swept his balance but fails because Boruto has jumped up,the blond take the advantage from his higher position and dove down with sword pointing downward.

With only half second time to react Sarada have no other choices than to rolling aside and drop on one of her knee in defensive position,her sword directed forward with it's tip near her right shoulder,the edge of her weapon is glinting from the light above along with her glasses.

Boruto's sword grazing the white powder underneath,turning around he then run toward Sarada with Katana extended.The girl clash her weapon against his,igniting spark from the metalic surface.She then sweep it from the side in hope to land a hit on his hilt but Boruto next action caught him off-guard.

Graceful,is how to describe it.The blond spun his body around,his sword rest on his right grip as he make total 360 degree turn.It's not just to dodge her attack but also to gain up enough force for counter attack,with one slashing motion he held his sword from hitting her neck inches apart.Yet once again signaling his victory.

"Know your weapon,be your weapon and act like your weapon.It's weight,length,materials and thickness can affect your attack" He brought his sword down to his side "Katana is different from Kunai,you can't use them with the same method you use with Kunai's.Improve and develope your variety of movement,it almost same with martial-art,those who have most diversity in terms of movement will be the winner" He brought his sword up "A sword has wide measure of usage,you can combine them with Taijutsu,Genjutsu and even..." His fingers moves in hand signs,catching Sarada attention who instinctively copy it with her Sharingan "...Ninjutsu"

Spark of lightning ignite around the sharp metals,burning the cold air around.It start to molding together with it's metallic surface,increasing the danger level it has."After Wind,Lightning is the second affinity which is best at cutting something.So what happen when you combine them together?" He wave another hand signs,this time however instead what Sarada had expected it would be such as turn brighter or even longer and bigger however the Chakra covering it seems to fading away until it disappears completely.

She is beyond bewildered,looking toward Boruto face with questioning look on her face the only answer he gave to her is a slight nod of his head before walking toward a tree.She is confused with his gesture but chose to kept her mouth shut and observe what he intend to do.

Boruto stood three metres away from the said tree,it was obvious his sword wont reach let alone graze it.But that is the main reason why he has to show it to Sarada.Taking a deep breath he then sweep his sword from right to the left,his hand still grip the sword tightly as the tree start to make cracking sound before it drop down to the ground,shaking it violently.

The ravenette push her glasses back to the bridge of her nose,eyes flickering to her famous Doujutsu.Her crimson gaze travelled down on the hand he used to hold his sword until it stop on the said sword,as expected she can clearly see blue-ish Chakra licking up the air around it's surface like blue fire in a blanket of snow,a contrast color again the backgrounds."How?" She wonders out loud,barely audible by her blond companion.

"I've combine my Lightning and Wind Chakra and use it as a layer for my attack,increasing the output damage".

"I _can_ see that.What I mean is how you make the Chakra to somehow seems invisible?"

Boruto put a hand behind his neck and rub it sheepishly."Master Sasuke said it has something to do with my unique Wind affinity,though I myself is not fully understand how it actually work out" He sigh then before walking back to his previous position near her "But you don't have to worry about that yet,right now what you have to learn is how to wield it properly without hurting yourself first"

She puff her cheeks out,fixing her sword in both hands and raise her weapon to him,signaling that she has indeed ready for another session."Bring it on"

He smirk in return,launching himself forward the pair then engage in another slash and slice game.Side step,slice,block,retaliate,kick,leaping backward,repeat.Is the pattern Boruto use this time,he try to show it more obviously in hope to see what her next action will be,it's only matters of second until she figure it out.

And considers it was Sarada he fought with,then it doesn't take long.

She thrust her sword in his kick,he has no other choice than to change his previous pattern.Bending his body backward,he literally can see spark coming from his Forehead Protector where the edge of her sword graze.Boruto waste no more time to slap her wraist with the back of his hand,sending her sword flying away from her grasp,he then use the opening he has to grab her hand and drop her to the ground,pinning her with his weight.

Sarada struggle to to break free,her left cheek is rests on the cold white flake while the fingers of her free hand digging down the snow as she clench it.Boruto then stab the ground inches from her face,yet once again signaling his victory."I told you to observe what your enemy will going to do,and you had suceeded.But because of that reason you have fails to plan what your next move is,such action is intolerable.The consequences is the same like first one,try again"

He released her free,standing back to his feet Boruto then proceed to take her sword.When he return though,Sarada only sat on the ground staring at his sword standing infront of her with downcast look.Her fingers tracing it's golden hilt then travelled down to it's side "I thought it was easy" She spoke timidly,eyes still locked with Boruto's sword "But I'm wrong".

"I have mention earlier,Katana is different with Kunai" her gaze snap to the boy who currently inspecting her sword "This sword,this is a masterpiece.I always knew Uncle have a good taste of choice when it comes to weapon.You do realise it was made from a material capable to mend with your Chakra,right?" As to make his point,Boruto then channel his Lightning Chakra which later shrouding the sword with it's unique blue color."Woah..." His blue eyes widdened as he stare at the sword on his grip.Like before,the blue-ish aura covering the sword on his grip appears,the only different is unlike his weapon,her's somehow make the Chakra he had channeled comes up mucher and longer,almost twice as his sword."This sword is better than mine!" He grin in excitement "Where the hell Uncle got good stuff like this?"

But Sarada answer is only more silent,her eyes still trained to the hilt of his sword."It's a shame...I can't use it" She whisper with dejected tone.

Boruto's grin disappeared,instead a frown took it's place "Sarada,Katana is different than Kunai.Say,If you in the middle of a battle did you ever take the Kunai you had thrown or use back?"

"Sometime,but not so often"

He nod in understanding,in a battle Shinobi rarely took their weapon back if the situation turn aggravatively extreme."That is one of the different.Never left your sword behind if it somehow got laced off your hands"

"Why? Isn't your life is more important?" Sarada demand with a scowl.

"That is not what I mean.Always put your and allies live over anything,then the mission.But if the situation allowed to,you should take your sword back"

"Why?"

"Bonds"

She stare at him incredulously."B-Bonds? What the hell does that mean? What bonds?!"

"A bond between a swordman and their sword"

"Are you kidding? Is there even exist?"

Boruto extend his free hand and point to his sword still standing on the ground "Get up and hold my sword"

She rose and eyebrow but still comply,with a less effort Sarada then pull Boruto's sword off ground and hold it on her grips.The ravenette has to adjust her fingers on it's grip when she felt how different it is,the other reason is because the weight is totally different with her's."Oh..."

" ** _Oh_** ,is the right way to verbally express it.Like I've mentioned before,the length,thickness and weight can affect your attack.Now try to wield it against yours" He held the purple-ish sword on his grip up,tip is pointed toward her.

She oblige,fixing Boruto's sword on her grips and send a slice.Loud clang echoes in the air as the metals finally hitting each others,sending the sounds away through.Boruto stare at her between the blade infront of their faces,with a slight nod to signal her Sarada then brought her hands down.

"Good,now try again.This time your objective is to not hitting it"

She retract her hands,with a jolt of her arms Sarada then once again swung the sword and try to stop it from reaching the one on Boruto's.But much to her dismay the metalic blade somehow still hitting each other,even though she had calculated the distance to stop it.

"So?"

"Lacing off from my calculation"

"Then you got my point.The weight can affect your attack,that has been said.My sword is a bit heavier than your's,though the comparison is not so much but it still there" They exchange their weapon back "No one is good at weaponry if they didn't know about their own weapon"

Sarada nod,raising her head she then stare at her blond companion with new resolve glimmering on her eyes "What's next?"

"Hm? Someone fired up here..." He chuckles,earning a rolls of eyes from her "What about you show me that Jutsu you stole from me before we mark the end of today's training?"

"What Jutsu?" Sarada counters,trying her best to appears confused.

But of course he saw through that."Oh c'mon.You think I don't notice how your eyes bleed red when I display Raiton earlier?"

Her face turn red from embarassment,being caught red-handed nevertheless "I-I didn't steal that!"

"Riiight...Just copying someone's Jutsu without their permission.It's not stealing,I'm sorry.More likely to borrowed it silently."

She glares at him,raising her sword in a bit too fast movement that nearly cutting his blond bang off before waving her fingers like he did earlier.A moment later electricy start to shrouding her weapon like one on Boruto's.

"That's good.Now since you have learn that,considers that Jutsu as a gift from me for today's achievement-ttebasa!"

"Since when this became your Jutsu?"

"Since I've mastered it"

"Unacceptable,you learn it from my father don't you?"

"Yes"

"Then it's not your Jutsu"

"But...Okay,It's not mine.But you do stole it with copying it from me so if there someone deserve the credit,it was me"

"I didn't stole it"

"You do"

"No"

"Yes"

As the pair continue to bickers,snow start to fell off from the skies once again.Mitsuki has stop reading his book,instead his gaze now locked with the said pair below with wide grin plastered on his face.

 _And father said Nanadaime-sama and Lord Shadow have slippy mouth_

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"We're home!"

Boruto sat on the floor below,opening his sandals off.On his right is Sarada who pretty much following his action.

"Welcome home!" A voice pipes up eagerly,followed with footsteps from the direction it came "So,Sarada-nee.How's the date?"

Sarada's face heating up,she literally can't feel the cold that has builded up on her system anymore."D-Date?" She stutters."Hima.We're not dating!"

"Oh c'mon! You think you can lie on me? I'm a Gennin now and I know when someone is lying!"

Boruto stood up,a slight smirk can be seen on his face as he pat his sister's head "Unfortunately,Hima.You do wrong this time"

The young Uzumaki puff her cheeks,her blue eyes trained to her elder brother disapprovingly."How long I have to wait..." She mutters.

Boruto unable to hear her voice cause he already walking to kitchen area,muttering something along the line Burger,Stupid snow and collars.But Sarada able to heard her clearly,and she really hope didn't.

Deciding to covers up her flaring,she then change the topic."So,Hima...What for dinner?"

"Hm? Oh.Papa is coming home so Mama decide to make Ramen!"

The mention of her favourite food make a grin to appears on Sarada's face,she put a hand to Himawari's head and ruffle her hair "Say,what if you gimme moments to clean myself before we help your mother preparing the table?"

"No problem,big sist!" She beckoned the older girl to bend down and whisper to her ear in scandalous tone "Don't worry,for the mean time I'll try to knock some sense to that idiot"

"No!" Sarada bellowed to the Uzumaki.But unfortunately the girl already running off to the kitchen area giggling all the way on.It's not ten minutes since her arrival and yet that little devil has make her blushing for the third time already."Uzumakis..." She mumbles in disbelief,sighing Sarada then proceed to upstair where her spare cloths is."Childish,not the father,son or daughter.All of 'em is same unless Hinata-sama,that because she basically is a Hyuga,they're known for their high manners afterall.The question is,why Himawari act the same like Uncle? She looks alot like Aunty but why..." and her silent ranting is went on.

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"Ramen!" Chorus four people at the same time,differ is one of them instead sound excited like others it somehow seems despirited.

Who can blame him though,afterall he despise the food.

Naruto has a big grin on his face,he just return home from his duty as Hokage but when he heard the dinner is Ramen he quickly ran to kitchen area and sat down behind their diner table and shut his mouth,albeit his grin never vanishing.That is why he still has his cloak on his back right now.

Himawari is no different,her blue eyes shone so brightly that even the sun can't compare.Her whiskered cheeks split open into wide grin as she stare at the bowful of Ramen ahead.She has her hands together as she rub it impatiently on her lap.

And the only Uchiha on the house is also eager for the food,but she has better control in term of emotion than others.That is why only slight smile visible on her face as she thanks the matriarch of Uzumaki residence,Hinata.

The last but not least is Boruto.He unlike others who seems happy,almost has the total opposite expression on his face as he planted it on the table.His nostrils is being invaded by the strong smell of flavours coming from the noodlees inches away from him,he can't help but sniff his nose hard in order to get rid of it but much to his dismay it's come to no avail."Ugh...Mom,can I get the Hamburger?" He whined,looking at his mother intensly.

"Boruto,I've told ya that thing is not good for your health.You should eat Ramen instead" Naruto chimed in,barely coherant thanks to his full mouth.

The blond boy sent a glare to his father "What the different with Ramen? In fact Ramen has a bit too strong taste for my likely,which I believe is not come solely from vegetables"

"But it still have more vegetables inside than Burger!" Sarada counters after swallowing a bite,joining the argument.

"Yeah? Then Ramen is basically a soup then without those noodlees"

"And Burger is basically a piece of meat without those vegetables and bread sandwiching it" Sarada and Naruto share a high-five.

"But-"

"Dear,just eat your diner please" this time Hinata chimmed in,putting a hand to her son's shoulder.

Boruto merely pursed his lips in a frown,sighing he then took the chopsticks laying near the bowl of Ramen before scooting the said Ramen closer."Fine,but I do this because of Mom"

Both Sarada and Naruto have triumphant smirk on their faces,while Himawari only stare at them incredulously after she put her fifth bowl of Ramen on stack.

Just another normal family time.

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"Ugh...I'm full" Sarada moan,plopping herself down to a coach in the living room and stare at the ceiling.

Boruto put a glass of orange juice he drank earlier to a small table separating him and Sarada,he has a scowl on his face as he-still-feel his throat burning from the strong taste of Ramen."I told you to stop on the third bowl,haven't I?"

"You did,but it so delicious! I can't stop myself from eating more"

"No,It's not.Stop eating it so much or you'll ended up like Cho Cho"

"Hey! Don't bring her on this one!"

"What? You know how she is right? She eat everything eatable"

"But she is an Akimichi! They are using fat as reserve for their secret technique"

"Yeah yeah...and I think it still sounds gross"

Boruto stood up from the couch he sat on and stretch his body,collecting the half empty glass of juice from the wooden table and walk away."Hey,where are you going?" Sarada query,staring at her blond companion with an eyebrow raised.

"My room.I have video call to be attended" Boruto answer,peeking from the hallway he in.

"With?"

"Shikadai,Inojin and maybe Denki too" He frown "Why?"

"Nothing in particular" Sarada answer a bit too quickly,jerking her head back to stare at the ceiling.

Boruto is surprised with her sudden action,staring at her with eyebrows raised and slightly opened mouth."Okay...?" He drawl a bit unsure,Shaking his head he then proceed to return to his previous intention.

His footsteps fade in the distance.Sarada can't help but release a breath she didn't realised she held.She don't know what got in her when she asked the question,whatever it was it makes her felt wary and anxious at the same time along with over-protectiveness surging inside her body mending together with her blood stream.She know better than to thought it as jealousy,though.

"Sarada-chan?" The girl almost jumped up from her sitting position when someone suddenly called her name,turning her head to the source of the voice she felt rush of relief wash over her when she realise it was her Uncle.

"Yes?"

"Where's Boruto?"

"Um...He said he'll be in his room,why?"

Naruto sigh exasperately,extending his bandaged hand forward.On his grip rest a familiar golden sword sheathed on it black scabbard,the same sword Boruto always bring.His sword."Mind to give him his sword back? That kid should learn to never leave his stuff scattered everywhere on the house-ttebayo"

She shrugs."Sure thing,Uncle" She took the sword from him and head to his room.But Naruto call her name in the middle of her way,effectively gaining her attention back.

"Oh,Sarada.Sasuke call and said it won't be long until your apartement is repaired,so you won't stay here any more longer" He scoff,face scrunched together in a pout."And he sound so happy about it,that Teme"

The ravenette open her mouth,then close it again when nothing come out.Instead she gave him a nod of confirmation before proceeding back to her previous action.

Many things running down her head at the moment,the news that their apartement will be finish soon make her happy,yes.But it also gave her a pang of disappointment and a bit of sadness,it won't be long to stay with this family anymore.But at least she won't be a burden for her Uncle and Aunty.

Too preoccupied with her thought,she didn't realise she had arrived at the doorstep of Boruto's room until her forehead literally smacked at the wooden furniture.She groan in pain and rub the sore spot before knocking the door,partially to ask for his permission to enter and partially to cover up the embarassing incident earlier.

It didn't took long for Boruto to send a half-yelled permission.Twisting the door knob Sarada then swung it open and step inside,still clutching the sword on her grip."Boruto! You left your sword at the kitchen,again!" Sarada scold,putting a hand to her hip while extending his sword with the other one.

Boruto spun the chair he sat on to facing her,his expression is the one people can describe as bored as he stare at her blankly."Rude,barging in to someone room and scold him for mere problem like that"

Her eyes twitch,retracting her hand Sarada then throw the sword on her grip to the blond boy who later catch it effortlessly."Mere problem you said? We waste our precious two hours this morning because you forgot where you put your sword"

Boruto only rub the back of his neck sheepishly."About that..."

 _"Boruto,step aside.Who the hell are you talking with?"_ A new voice pipes up from Boruto's computer,a familiar voice.

 _"It sounds very familiar.Hey,Boruto,You have a girl in your room? Who is that?"_ Add another one.Who also sound familiar.

 _"I'm sure I've heard that voice before...That's right! Is that Sarada-chan?"_

"Good guess,Denki" Sarada push Boruto aside,the boy have annoyed look when the seat he sat on being dragged away from his computer.

"How rude-ttebasa" He mutters,glaring at his female companion while scooting his chair back to it's previous position.

 _"What are you doing in Boruto's room?"_ Inojin query,putting a hand on his chin in thinking pose.

 _"Whatever it was it could be a drag if Lord Shadow found out his daughter is alone in a bedroom along with a boy"_ Shikadai chimed in.Rubbing his eyes sleepily before adding _"Maybe he'll shove a Chidori to your gut and let you die from blood loss"_

 _"That...is really unsettling.Do you think he'll do that,Inojin-kun?"_

 _"Perhaps"_

"Guys...you all do realise it was _my_ father you talk about,right?" Sarada spoke,crossing her arms infront of her chest.

 ** _"Exactly"_** The three of them chorus,making her to cringe.Boruto on the other hand,snorting.

"As if he'll do that to me"

"Oh,you have no idea.If he can stab his own daughter I'm pretty sure he would do that to you with no hesitation" Sarada mused out loud,pushing a lock of hair back behind her ear.She only aware with what she had said after the room has fell dead silent "Oh,um...Almost...He almost stab me,hehehe"

Boruto stare at her in disbelief,while the other almost horrified with her declaration.

"That really are..."

 ** _"...Unsettling"_** Three of them chorus once again,obviously thinking the same thing.

She only shrug."Not his fault though,I should knew better than to barge in and demand some answer from him.Should have wait Uncle Naruto instead,you know?" She yawn,taking off her glasses and rub her eyes Sarada then walk away."Anyway,I'll take my rest now.See you guys later..." She turn to exit,muttering something along the line _Packing,weapon and sword on the way out._

With a click the door finally closed,leaving Boruto alone on the room.Well,technically alone.The moment she disappear from his and others peripherals vision he can feel their eyes on him."What?" He asked to the monitors.

 _"'What' you said? Did she never told you that before?"_ Inojin counters,raising an eyebrow to his blond friend

"No,why?"

 _"You really are an idiot..."_ Shikadai sigh _"You are the closest person she has after Mitsuki and her own family"_

"So?"

 _"And you don't know about it at all?"_

"No,mind to tell me what I missed on?" The blond demand,slightly irritated with his friends vague answer.

 _"That mean she has more secret you don't know yet,idiot."_

"So what? It maybe a personal trait,I won't interrogate her for something like that!"

 _"It is.But when it involve you then you have every right to know about that secret"_

"Like what?"

Shikadai groan,rubbing his face he then stare at the camera with his tired eyes _"I'm done.You guys try to hammer some sense to him.I'll go sleep now"_ The Nara then input some keys to his computer,muttering how troublesome it is before the screen went dark.

 _"Sorry,but I also will going to take my rest.There's an exam to be attended tomorrow and I won't ended up like Shikadai did last time,sleeping all the way on"_ Inojin chuckles,mirroring his friend earlier action to terminate the call.

"...Denki?"

 _"Sorry Boruto-kun.But this just in,Lord Seventh want my present on his office ASAP.Good night"_ And his also went off,leaving the boy alone to stare at the plain black screen of his computer.

 _I see..._

 **TBC**

 **C'mon guys,I need names!.**

 **This story won't proceed before I got them,I'll try to ask my friends for it but I also need your opinions.**

 **I'm really sorry for the late update but I'm really busy back then.I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try my best to do it ASAP.**

 **Oh and one more thing;You know,guys...I like the idea of Sarada become a sensei,let see how that could fit here...Later.**

 **Hope you all the best and stay healthy!**

 **Cipher032 out!**


	15. Chapter 15:New Faces New Ideals

**_So,uhhh...Hello? It has been a while hasn't it? Well,when I said I would update ASAP I don't think it will ended up this way._**

 ** _You guys want the honest reason or the one with extra sweeting on it? The sugar coated one is that I was pretty busy-and still am,this one for real-and I can't work on my stories.The honest one however is the exact opposite,I lost my interest and stop writing this because I got hooked up to other fan fic and it took time for me to read all of the stories.Resident Evil,Titanfall,Dead Space and Halo got me pretty good._**

 ** _But I think I am back now,although don't expect fast update because I am really busy with my On-field study right now,and boy being a mechanic is sure taking it's toll._**

 ** _Anyway,I know you guys been waiting for long so let's not waste any more time to get to the story!_**

 ** _P.S:I spent these couples of months to study English and I can say my grammar has improved although it's far from perfect._**

 ** _Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series._**

 ** _ODST is belong to 343 Industries._**

 ** _*!EXPECT GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND MISSPELLINGS AHEAD!*_**

 ** _Enjoy_**!

 ** _Chapter 15:New Faces New Ideals_**

 _She stood there_

 _Under the gloomy dark clouds,surrounded by friends and relatives and non-relatives alike.The sun never have chance to penetrate the thick surface of the usually friendly white cotton in the skies,because for once in many occasion it didn't friendly at all._

 _She stood there_

 _Glasses fogged whether from the cold chilling air or the thickness of the current situation she can't conclude,all that was on her mind are nothing but 'how?' and 'why?'.Such simple questions,yet she can't find the proper and correct answer although she is a genius herself as people often dubbed her._

 _She stood there_

 _Fingers curled over a plate of defaced metal so hard her knuckles turn white,while usually it took her no effort to cut a tree down with nothing but a slight push of her pinky.Now,all of her strength has gone,drowned in her fast flowing thoughts coursing in her head.It took a great mental pressure to make a person with perfect Chakra control to lost their focus,but giving the situation no one would ever blame her or bring it up,no one would._

 _She stood there_

 _Crimson eyes glued to a single object,bleeding with silent tears of sorrow and resentment,body shaking slightly with each breath she take.Everyone start to moved from their spots toward the object she stared on,each giving their silent prayer or just to paying their honour to their fallen brother in arms,soon it only her and a handful of person left excluding her.All of them is crying except for one,one with bloodshot eye and grim face and clenched jaw and doesn't matter does he hide his hand under a piece of dark garment but she can tell he also have his fist clenched just like her,in actuality she very much like him right now._

 _She stood there_

 _Not moving even when the sky has started to pour it's contain,as if finally giving up to the grief it felt._

 _She stood there_

 _Even when she read all the lies craved on the surface of the headstone infront of her,lies nobody but her and some know the truth.Lies that is now the face of his final residing place._

 _She stood there,when she read the words one by one no matters how much they wounded her inside even more.Words which are none other than lies at least for her.She stood there._

 _Boruto Uzumaki_

 _A hero_

 _A son_

 _A Shinobi_

 _A friend_

 _She stood there,alone.Heart broken as the final implication hit her,the biggest lie that was ever created by a person she know nothing about sliced her heart almost in two._

 _Because the truth,he never been her friend._

 _What he once been,is a part of her._

 _And now,that part of her is gone.Leaving nothing but a ripped feeling and sudden loneliness along with unbearable grief._

 ** _CONTINUE_**

When Sarada opened her eyes,it took her seconds to realised the sudden wetness on her pillow.It took her another seconds to realised she had been crying on her sleep.She wiped her cheeks with her hands,her gaze shift toward a clock on a bedside table next to her,and it did not surprise her to find out she had awaken precisely at six in the morning.

The girl buried her face back to the pillow,contempt to make the ghostly sensation of her nightmare to gone.But the more she stay,the more it's getting painful.

With a shaky breath Sarada pushed herself off the bed,barely aware with the cold floor in contact with her bare foot.She started making her way toward the bathroom,silently creeping under the darkness with sole reason to not wake other residences,the last thing she wanted is to make everyone concern about her and beside she doesn't feel like to talk about her dream anytime soon nevertheless.

As she passed Boruto's room,her feet suddenly stop.Her head turned toward his door,fingers twitching as she contemplating should she open it or not.The wooden material closed tightly,not giving slight peek or anything for the matter.Her glance darting back and forth to the said door and the hallways she stand on

With an aggravated sigh,she decided to do the earlier choice.Her feet moved once again,this time toward his bedroom.But when she stood infront of his room,she suddenly become uncertain.Her right hand already gripping the knob,all she has to do is twist it and gone will the barrier but yet a sudden stupor hitted her like a brick.

 _What if he in the middle of something embarassing?_

Heat start to rising to her face as inappropriate images start to flow inside her head.She know alright,a girl should never enter a boy room without his permission,let alone while the said boy is sleeping.

Sarada groan internally,deciding it would be the best for them to let him alone,beside it was just a nightmare not something to worry about. _He is there,sleeping his head off like he usually did,not buried under feet of surface._

With that in thought Sarada is about to turn on her heels and leave,but when her body fully turned instead of wide hallway it was a solid chest that greeted her.The girl rubbed her forehead out of instinct instead of pain,eyes never leaving the suddenly appeared blockade infront of her.With a growl she sent her best glare toward the owner,which is none other than Boruto himself.

"Watch where you stand,you idiot" she spoke through gritted teeth.Half wondering why he is here on the first place.

Boruto kind of taken aback by the bite,crossed his arms infront of his chest and scowl."I could say the same to you,it is not fully my fault"

"I was just leaving" She countered,leaning on his door frame and mimicked his gesture in silence challenging gesture.

Boruto being Boruto,decided to not lose against this one."And I was just entering" he shift his weight to one of his foot,blue eyes never leaving the girl infront of him.

So that is pretty much why a young man and woman glaring towards each other on a dimly lit hallway while everyone else is still asleep at six in the morning

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

Boruto gingerly let his hands dropped when he noticed dry trails of tears on Sarada's cheeks,his face turned from smugful into worry one in a moment."Hey,you okay?" He asked,voice took drastic change to clear concern.

Sarada for her part only sighed and push herself off his door frame,deciding to continue her earlier intention to go to the bathroom to freshened up a bit."I'm fine,just nightmares" she answered simply before striding in away,leaving the blond to stood confused and worry with a deep frown on his face.

He considered for a moment,should he let the subject drop or not.He was about to retain his sword to do some little 'maintenances' from his bedroom when he saw Sarada standing infront of it for a good one minute,but after seeing her state it would be better to refrain his earlier intention at hand.

With that in thought,he followed her.He just arrived at the kitchen when he noticed Sarada sitting on their dinning table with a mug of warm water on her palms,glasses absence from her newly washed face.When he walked to her did he see it placed on the table near her hand.

"Spill it" he demanded,not roughly but with clear command on his tone.

"What? This?" She countered sarcastically as she gestured to the mug with slight jerk of her head,she about to bring the said mug up to her lips when Boruto suddenly snatched it from her grasp "Hey!" she exclaimed,glaring toward her only companion at the time.

"Are you really drinking nothing but warm water right now?" he peered inside the mug and gave her a disapproving shakes of head "Hold up a minute,I'll make you a tea" He began to rummaging one of many cabinets nailed on the wall above the kitchen counter when he add "It's not good to drink a plain water regardless it was warm or not,you need a fair dose of sugar to begin your day with"

"As if I don't know already" Sarada lean on the chair she sat on after retrieving her glasses and putted it on."I've been on the hospital studying medical ninjutsu and alike for something"

"Then why don't you applied it?" the blond glance from his shoulder,fingers still on a spoon he used to mixed the tea.

Sarada shrug,fully aware with his stare."Laziness"

A mug of black tea placed infront of her,and Sarada barely able to restraint herself from drinking it dry the moment it landed,the smell and steam it produce are just too much for her.

"And you said I am the lazy one" The blond chirped,taking a seat across from her with a mug of coffee in palm.

"How could you made that so fast?" The ravenette query,giving the dark liquid in his palm a pointed stare."Surely you can't made it in 30 seconds,can you? I mean the tea is fast because it was warm water but your's?"

Boruto took a sip,silently relishing the mixed taste of bitter-sweet of dark coffee."Please,do you think I've just awaken recently? I've been up for almost half an hour now" he emptied his mug and put it on the table with a force that draw Sarada's attention.

Her onyx eyes darted to his blue ones,the sudden change of expression to clear seriousness made Sarada sat straight on her chair."What?" her question came from the sudden unbearable feeling she felt as she continue to stare into his blue sapphire _.What the hell is this idiot thinking? Is he-wait...Is he going to ask about the nightmare again?_ The thought about her standing in the graveyard alone returned along with all of the feeling,and it was enough to make Sarada clutch the mug on her grip harder in search of it's comforting warm.

But instead,Boruto closed his eyes and sigh."Nothing" he bluntly stated before getting up and walking away,leaving a relieved albeit puzzled Sarada in the kitchen alone.

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

The weather is bad in that day,rays of sun light never able to reach the ground and shone Konoha as usual.The wind is strong but still bearable,but the cold it carries can sent a chill to a person's spine easily.The measure can be proved with the fog of icy crystal building in the window of Hokage Office,robbing the capability to show outside world.

Not that going to be matter though,since Naruto can barely see anything beyond it with the storm raging outside.

He just arrived at his now usual work place when his son and his other two teammates announced their presence on his office,fully cladded in their winter uniform with exception for Boruto.The boy doesn't wear anything new since he already has his cloak and it was enough to offer him the protection he need.

His two other teammates however decided to wore jackets as protection from the merciless cold,for Sarada she simply use a red jacket and black long pants along with a pair of boots while Mitsuki only change his upper side of appearance by changing it to a winter blue colored jacket.Naruto can't help but nodded his approval in his choice of dress,the color of his jacket blend perfectly with the snow and where there is an advantage for a Shinobi they should take it and use it at their best.

That until he saw the white cloaks hanging over their shoulders.

 _They really have thought this out,_ he let a small smirk to surface on his face,which gone unnoticed by the other occupants. _But Boruto seemingly decided to stand out like a sore thumb._

Shaking his head lightly,he then started to talk "You will carry out a B-class mission in The Land of Moon,expectantly it will take you days to complete" Naruto said cooly from his seat at Hokage Temporary Office,his blue orbs darts between three teenagers whom cladded in their respective white-or in Boruto case-black cloaks infront of him."Your primary objective is to escort a highly classified object to a designated location,and if the condition allow you to,follow all the further instruction from Commanding Officer on site regarding your possibly unexpected additional events" he stopped,expectantly looking at Sarada.

As if on cue,the girl raised a hand as the final implication finally sunk in.Naruto can't help but smile slightly with her attention over details."A question,Hokage-sama.Are we expecting something unexpected to happen?"

Boruto tilted his head,slightly confused."Expecting something unexpected...?" he muttered under his breath.

"Good catch,Sarada.Yes,we are expecting something unexpected.Given how much of a value this object can be,and some attempts to stole it has been done I would not take this one lightly-ttebayo" He let a grin everyone been accustomed seeing to adorned his face."And in that note,I also sent Team 10 along with you guys"

Okay that took Boruto's attention "Wait-what? You mean Denki,Iwabe and Metal will tag along too?"

"Yes"

Mitsuki who was silent decided to join the conversation "Specifically,Lord Seventh.What is this 'object' we are talking about? And what purpose does it capable of?"

"That,Mitsuki,is something you guys will find out later.But trust me when I said it is a part of my reason to sent Team 10 go" In a more smaller voice he added "Their one specific member have the capability to understand it while other don't" he reached toward one of many cabinets arranged on his desk,after a few seconds of rummaging it he finally fished a green scroll and placed it on the table."The details about your mission is written there,Team 10 already been briefed and been on their way toward the harbour.Their Jonnin instructor is also absent,so I supposed it will be up to you guys only"

"What is it with you guys getting low on Jonnins?" Boruto questioned while taking the scroll and unroll it,after reading the details for almost half a minute his eyes landed on a particular description of their mission that almost made him recoil in surprise."Oh shit,Master won't like this" he rolled it back and tossed the object to now highly intrigued Sarada.

"Yes,Sasuke against it from the very beginning"

"Project In-DATE?" Sarada muttered,eyes still focused on the piece of paper on her grips with curious Mitsuki peering over her shoulder

"Inter-Dimension Artificial Transfer Effort" Naruto explained "It's main capability is to opened up a portal to another world based upon Rinnegan,their main intention is to find a new place for mankind because they think it won't be long for earth to be over-populated but from what Sasuke concluded of this device while it can be used to ripped the space and time itself it can also be dangerous if the procedures are interrupted or the process is twisted given how big of a portal it can created"

"So our mission is actually nothing but escort and secure?"

A dark expression passed on Naruto's face,and his voice took a chilling turn "No,your mission is to make sure device like this is none exist.The ability of an ancient power must not be created by human,the only way human can acquired it is by retaining it not built it" he stopped,not bothering to look at the stunned faces of the people infront of him.Instead Naruto turned on his heels and stare at the white of snow building on the window "And the people of The Land of Moon has been trying to defy the Gods"

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"He also against it"

"Definitely"

The three of them sat behind a window staring to the starboard side of the cruiser they boarded on,although none exactly know what to look to since all that exist beyond it is pure white and grey fogs."What does he meant with _has been trying to defy the Gods?_ " Boruto query,lazily drumming on the table with his fingers.

"Have you guys heard the rumours?" Mitsuki pipes up across from both Boruto and Sarada,the boy appeared observing Team 10 whom currently having their own conversation not so far from them when he decided to joined in the talk.

"What rumours?"

"The government of The Land of Moon had banished Shinobi from their military branch"

Silence overtook between those three,even Boruto's fingers stopped drumming the plain white surface of the table.Both the blond and the ravenette stare at their blue haired companion with shocked expression on their faces.

"Wait-what? For real?"

"Well,that's what I heard from people.Though I cannot give any confirmation regarding the truth" Mitsuki replied nonchalantly,golden eyes still locked to their other three companions.

Sarada cleared her throat and push her glasses up her face to get rid of the stunned expression she had "Now I think about it,these few years Chunnin Exam taking event I never saw any Shinobi under Land of Moon affiliation presence"

"Not at all?" She shook her head "Since when?"

"The last time? I think it was during our first Chunnin Exam"

"You mean those dudes behind us are the last?"

"Yes"

His blue eyes darted to laughing Team 10,apparently Metal embarassed himself and it caused the whole deck to cracked out with exception them.Instead,darker shift of atmosphere can be felt."I hope it is not something bad for us"

 ** _CONTINUE_**

The stories Boruto and Sarada heard about Land of Moon from their parents are wrong,so much details are incorrect and too much depicting of the terrain is off.What their parents told them was The Land of Moon actually named because the small country's main land shaped like a crescent moon,built by nature itself.

But as they stepped out of the bridge connecting the cruiser and the land they stood on Boruto can't help but wondering how could people see it that way because he certainly couldn't see the resemblance anymore,and the map of the land reserved for tourists attached on a board he looking at certainly did not resemble any form of moon at all.

"It doesn't like how I imagined it" he muttered with a frown on his face,half confused and half concerned of the situation they stuck at."I don't like this"

"I bet you don't,look" Sarada nudged Boruto with her elbow to gained his attention,his gaze followed her's before it stopped on a group of men standing tall and proud among bustling people that seemingly dazed on their own business.

It was not their posture what caught his attention however,in fact doesn't matter were they sit or stand Boruto could still know they are not a part of the workers and wanderers around him with only a glance of his eyes.It was the presence of their combat uniforms hugging their body and the weapons secured on their respective holsters which is not even close to what he often use and see had given him the impression they are not ordinary people.

The group of men which is consisted of three people he stared at suddenly approached them,their steady steps and unfaltering gaze told him enough of their intense training none of the civilians ever do.Boruto can't help but letting his eyes darted between their handguns strapped on their thighs and the deep blue visor of their helmets,hands twitching in anticipation.

When they arrived,there was a brief moment of staring before the newcomers raised their hands in a firm salute,catching both Team 7 and Team 10 whom decided to closed their distance with the former off guard.Not knowing what to do they only stood awkwardly facing three guys whose rigidly standing in attention before Boruto let out a nervouse chuckle "Uh,that's not exactly how we greet someone" he said,right hand scratching the back of his head.

The armored men infront of them let their hands fall down in unison,for the first time appeared to be at ease."My apologise,we are not often receieved a visit from one of Five Great Nations' ninjas" one of the guy on the middle of their formation spoke before extending his hand "Fireteam Retribution on your service"

Without hesitation,Boruto take the handshake before offering one of his trademark grin and said "Now that's what I meant-ttebasa"

The armored man nodded,taking his hand back."I understand some of you may have questions,but the king has been expecting your presence and wish it as soon as possible" his protected head moved to all of them "Would you mind if we skip the chatter for now?"

"Of course not,we understand"

"Thank you,now if you please follow us" he gestured with his hand in inviting manner before walking ahead of them with the rest of his Fireteam following closely.

"That was brief" Iwabe commented,crossing his arms infront of his chest.

"They said it has to,the king has been expecting us anyway" The blond walk forward to the direction of their escorts,hands inside his pockets under his black cloak.

"Then let us don't waste any more time,I am interested with what this country has" they started to walk forward,not bothering to pay any attention to some people staring and whispering about them as they passed by.

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

Although Sarada could care less about the stares and whispers they receieved,she still thankful Fireteam Retribution got them a ride to the palace.The ravenette is actually more concerned about the cold itself than the look people sent them,wasn't something hateful but strong enough to be classified as dislike and oddly slight fear was also presence.

 _What was happening here actually? Shinobis were once a part of this country no matter how little their number was,but now they sees us like we are completely different entity..._

The truck they rode suddenly came to stop,pulling Sarada out of her train of thoughts.She blinked and pushed her glasses up her face before throwing a questioning look toward the ever so rigid soldiers sitting across from her."Why we stop?"

"Checkpoint,miss.Don't worry it won't be long" one of the member from Fireteam Retribution explained."We are close to the palace now,the security here is at maximum"

Sarada nodded,feeling the truck picking it's speed back.Her gaze shifts between her friends,to Mitsuki who only smile when he felt her stare,to a frowning Boruto,to a very-like very-green Metal Lee and the rest of Team 10 who did their best to keep their teammate from hurling the content of his stomach.Poor boy,looks like puking his inside on the ship earlier is not enough.

"What happened to the Shinobi of this country?" Boruto's voice brought her attention back to him,she can't help but hissed internally when she saw all of the expresionless glass of visors turned to face him.

The blond is on the other side,keeping a stoic face and flat tone as he faced their escorts."I beg your pardon?"

"What _happened_ to Shinobis of this country? I've heard your government had banished them from your military branch?"Boruto clarified with an emphasize to point out his meaning.

The man he talked to shift on his seat,showing nervousness for the first time."We...changed to be more modern in warfare as you can see"

"That is not the only reason,is not it?"

He fell silent,and Boruto took it as a cue for his refusal to answer.

 _Well then,it appears I have to figure everything out by myself._

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

 _It's been a long time_

Hikaru Tsuki,a man on his early thirty stare out of his window from his room to an incoming vehicle.A small smile growing on his lips,as the car come to halt and nine figures stepping out from it's behind.His gaze fell upon one certain blond of the group and he can't help but getting nostalgia all over again,he was ten when another certain blond change his perspective of life and what it mean having people counting on you as an anchor of hope.

Now,he hope this one blond will also change another perspective that was none other than his daughter's about some aspects.

The door of his room opened and a servant come to his back."Your Highness,our guests have arrived" he said,bowing his head slightly in respect.

"So it's seems,Imura" he turned on his heels and started to stridding out if his room "Come on,we shall give them our greeting"

"Yes,my Lord"

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"This place is huge" Iwabe commented with a whistle.

"This is just the front of King's palace,I assure you this room is nothing but small portion of it"

"Really?! Hey,Iwabe-kun.Who do you think would win if we do a race to the end of this palace? My will of youth or your sole reason to beat it?!"

"Is that supposed to be a challenge,Metal Lee?!"

"It's all up to how you considered it as!"

"Then I take it as a yes!"

"C'mon then while the power of youth still burning within me!"

"You two please behave" Denki interjected,adjusting the clip of his white cloak.The boy still feeling a bit uncomfortable wearing it because he felt like it's limiting his movement,seriously how could Boruto-kun wore it everyday?

A member of Fireteam Retribution seems to notice his discomfort,with a glance of his head a servant came rushing toward their position and offered to collect their cloak to put it on their assigned room.

All of them is more than glad to handed their cloaks in exception Boruto who just grinned and tell the servant he will retained his.

"It's too bad we came in winter season,I heard Land of Moon has beautiful shores" Sarada chimed in,onyx eyes lingered on a guard carrying an assault rifle not so far from them.

"If you want,we can pay another visit other time" Boruto replied with a shrug.

"That would be appreciated" all faces turned toward the owner of the voice.Boruto did not fail to notice the way Fireteam Retribution went rigid and raised their hands in sudden salute to the newcomer.

"Sir!" the three of them yelled in unison,body as still as a statue.

"At ease,Ret.I just want to greet our guests here" his black eyes shift between Team 10 and 7 with a genuine smile on his face "What do you think of them,Ashiko?"

Ashiko,the man whom introduced himself to Boruto first put his hand down slowly with his team following by."They are...unique,Sir"

"Is that so? Well,I can actually see that fact as correct"

"Excuse me,but who are you?" Sarada pipes up,not liking how a stranger talk about her and her friends and judge them so easily.

The man stare at her for a moment,and Sarada can't help but noticed the way his dark eyes grew distant for a second before answering "My apologise for being so rude.My name is Hikaru Tsuki,the king of the Land of Moon"

Sarada gasped in surprise,her face reddened from embarrasment.She hooked her arms to the necks of her teammates and forced them to a bow "No need to be sorry,Hikaru-sama!" She let her teammates go,and Boruto can't help but grumble as he rub his sore neck.

Just when everyone think it was over,Sarada suddenly grabbed Mitsuki and pulled him closer "This is Mitsuki,my teammate" the aforementioned boy blinked,once,twice before he smiled in his trademark smile and bow in more proper way.Sarada nodded before her gaze shift to the blond on her other side.

"Wait-" he never have a chance to finished his sentence because Sarada yanked him closer to her by his neck

"And this is Boruto Uzumaki.He is a bit of moron and childish so I hope you will understand that sometime he can be so stupid"

"HEY!"

She pushed him away and straightened up "And me,my name is Sarada Uchiha"

The King's eyes filled with amusement as he speak "I know who all of you are" his gaze shift to the teenagers infront of him "Some of you I know very close about"

"And let me guess,it must because of our parents?" Boruto query,a hint of boredoom passed on his face.He knew his father has a lot of connections,ones he created by bonding with people on his youth but does it really have to be that? That he and his friends would only be recognised as childlren of their parents?

"Not quite" the man before him answered,surprising Boruto."It is true I know you because of your father,but I truly understand your capability just after the attack on Konoha" he explained "And that is totally two different things.As far as I believe it doesn't matter are you a child of Naruto Uzumaki or not to gained such an acknowledgement from the world it must took you your own power and ability" he beckoned to the rest of them with a jerk of his head "Come on,I wish to do this conversation while I take all of you for a tour around my palace.Retribution,your job done here,dismiss"

"Yes,Sir!"

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

Sarada is in deep amazement

Earlier,Iwabe's comment about the size of this place has been proven to be right.But now as they ventured to the inside of the castle did she realise it was not just huge but also magnificent! Despite all the modernisation it still has this touch from the past-time which not only make it seems refreshing but also retaining the true outlet of this place.

"This place is beautiful,is this how it looks like when my mother came here in her Gennin days?" Sarada questioned,onyx eyes glued to a certain painting of a full moon on a cloudy night nailed on the wall on her left.

"A lot has changed since Sakura-san's visit,and so much been different since then.It affected so little though since during her mission she barely on this castle"

"I've heard the tale,It was said once in the past a Coup occured while you and your father is in a middle of trip away from this country,turned out the trip itself was actually an attempt made by your grandparent to protect you and your father.The previous king hired Konoha-nin to replace your former guards,and when you were back to this place the said Coup has thrown the government off power"

"The tale is true,it was thanks to Konoha-nin we were able to recovered and restored the control" They come to a halt before a statue of a man carrying a golden sword,tip pointing forward with face contorting in a battle-cry."That was my father,the previous king"

"Was?"

"Yes" the man's face turned to a solemn expression,and Sarada felt a bit of regret asking the question."He died during Fourth Great Shinobi War"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Sarada offered the man a look of sadness "We loosed people we love during the war too" her eyes darted toward Boruto for a moment before returning toward the man "But I believe none of them died in vain,and I believe none of them have regret for what they had done"

The man smiled,eyes returning toward the statue with a longing eyes "None of them don't" he whispered,fingers tracing words craved near it's legs.

 ** _My breaths are my will,my sword is my strength,and my people are my reason._**

The king shook his head,smile still plastered."It appears Sakura-san's ability to comfort people is inheritance" he chuckles when he noticed the blush on Sarada's face "Thank you,Sarada-san"

"No need to thanks me,Hikaru-sama.I just stating the fact"

"Even so" his gaze turned toward Boruto whom still staring at the statue with a slight frown on his face "My father were Lord Seventh's friend,And I am too.After the war he must coped with the loss he suffered,and I am certain it is not something easy given how much he lost people that were close with him"

"I know,and I still can't understand how could he still smile and grin like nothing had ever happened to him" Boruto's blue orbs shift toward the man's darker ones "I also heard his childhood was not easy for him"

"It was not.People despise him for what inside of him,not because who he was.It was rather not right for them to did so in fact.If only they know how nice of a person Naruto was at that time I am certain everyone would want to grow a bond with him"

Boruto nodded in agreement,although sometime his father could be such a dumbass he also a genuine person to the heart.He always voiced his dislike and like,never kept what inside of him for himself and spilled his thoughts about something so openly.

He could be stupid,but wise and courageful.

 _And like people said,the only difference between stupidity and bravery is no more than a hair line._

"Oh,stop smirking" Sarada's voice brought him out of his train of thoughts "You are not so much of a different from him.You might not realise it but you often have good words with great effect you don't even realise had uttered"

"Huh? When had I done that?"

The girl merely sighed "See,Mitsuki? He just so much of a moron to realised"

The pale-skinned boy only chuckles in response.

Hikaru stared at both Uchiha and Uzumaki infront of him as they continue to bicker.The scene before him was familiar,and it was nice to know even though the wheel of generation still rolling some things stay the same.

His gaze fell on the gold statue once again "See,dad? I just hope your granddaughter will also change like me" he whispered,not aware with a pair of golden eyes staring at him.

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

The king is a busy person from his job to run the country,he can't afford to slackened or else the result might gone very catastrophic for everyone's good.That's why when he suddenly excuse himself after one of the guard informed him that someone important is waiting in his office no one got surprised at all.

"I'm sorry,but it seems I cannot accompany you guys any longer.I will tell some servants to take you to your assigned rooms"

After that everything happened quite uneventful,they got their rooms which are two with three beds each lining neatly beside one another.Team 10 claimed the room on the end of the hallway while Team 7 arbitary claimed their after knowing where their cloaks were put at without much complaint other than Boruto's whine why his bed is on the middle while Sarada got the one on the corner.

But it was settled after the ravenette threatened him that she would burn his bed with Amaterasu if he don't stop ranting about how it seemingly unjustice,he still prefer to sleep on a soft and comfortable bed rather than the hard and cold floor thank you very much.

"I just wanted to watch the snow fall" Boruto muttered as a part of his last effort to convince his only female teammate.

The said only female teammate sent him a glare in response,and he can't help but shrunken a little thanks to the action."There is a chair there,you can bring it here and sit then do whatever you want to do" Sarada said,jerking her head toward a particular position where a pair of chair at near Mitsuki's bed.

"But-"

"No buts,Bo.Now unseal my belonging and give it back"

The blond stare at her outstretched palm and sighed,earlier they decided it would be convenient for them to seal their stuff on his scrolls so they won't be a burden for them during their travel."You know,this is not how you use Fuinjutsu on it's highest potential" He grumbled while fishing the particular scroll and put it on his bed,after unrolling it to exposed the marking in it Boruto then slammed his palm on the piece of paper,not long after he channeled his Chakra a cloud of smoke appeared for a short time before it disintegrated in thin air,revealing three grey backpacks.

He tossed the one belong to Sarada to her waiting palm,the girl caught it with ease,muttering a thanks to the blond.He glance toward Mitsuki who currently laying on his bed,although his face show nothing but an impassive look he was actually entertained with his friends not so important argument.

Being a ninja meant having enhanced senses,years of training and mastering their own body gave them such a reward.They would never be a normal human being no matter what happened,you take one of their ability they still have another under their sleeves.And Mitsuki always use these pluses at it best.

And thank God he payed all of his hearing to his two companions or else he won't heard his bagful of belonging sailing his way.

With a raise of his arms he caught it with ease,smiling toward his not so happy blond friend.

"Oi Mitsuki! Help me-ttebasa!"

His smile widdened on slightest,whenever Boruto met an end of his ability to argue with Sarada he would dragged him to it in hope of assistant.

But this time he found it hard to help him while the situation is too amusing for him to let it end.

"She prefer the one on the far end,and as far as I am concern she claimed it first.It was your own fault to come in last"

The blond stare at him with a betrayed look as he grip his shirt on his chest where his heart is dramatically."You not just...I can't...why?" He stomped his feet like a child as he gestured toward the scroll on his bed "Maybe if Team 10 and you guys did not decide to use my scroll as a wardrobe I won't have to give it back to them!"

"It's your own fault to agree,Dobe"

Boruto turned around to face Sarada who got her back facing them."Oh yeah? I forgot who was the one giving me a sweet face and chipper tone saying Boruto,your Fuinjutsu is pretty good.Do you think we can use it to store our belongings?" Boruto finished with a mock sweet tone,glaring toward Sarada.

The girl fully aware with his glare only shrug with a small smirk she hope he did not notic-

"Stop smirking,Teme!"

 _Alright,he did notice_.She mused with a laugh.

"Let it be,Boruto.Beside I am certain Sarada won't feel comfortable sleeping with you and I surrounding her" from the corners of his golden eyes Mitsuki saw Sarada gave him a thumb up,back still facing him and all.

Boruto groan in defeat,with a slight glance toward the night scenery outside the window near Sarada's bed he then plopped himself to his bed,not caring the slight bulge of his scroll pressing against his stomach.He untied his sword with his right hand and leaned it against the side of his bed,his blue eyes trained on it for a long amount of time before he felt his lids getting heavier and heavier until he drifted of to sleep.

Sarada's gaze softened as she looked at the blond,he let out a heavy sigh before a peaceful look took it's place on his face."He's exhausted"

"Indeed,it was quite a long travel and our trip around the palace has taken it's toll.Beside he is the only one between six of us whom used Ninjutsu today"

"Now you mentioned it,I actually felt bad for forcing him you know?"

Mitsuki chuckled,if only she know."Don't be,you know how Boruto is.He might voiced his disagreement but he actually don't mind any of this"

Sarada shrugged before settling on her own bed "But still..."

Mitsuki's smile turned into a full grin

 _If only she know he would do anything she requested,if only she know he would do anything to make her life easier,and if only she know one of few way to force Boruto doing something he doesn't like is regarding her._

 _If only she know Boruto doesn't have the same care he have for her to his other friends._

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _I felt like my writing style had became rusty and this chapter felt different than before.I don't know what's wrong with me but I'll try my best to get my style back._**

 ** _As for that dream,I think you can considered it as a 'what if' situation where Boruto died after his fight with Kawaki and a certain ravenette must coped with the loss along with his other relatives._**

 ** _Now I know I said I got hooked up to Halo,but this plot is purely thought before it happened.Only just after I know Halo did I realise how fitting the ODST battle gear to depict the combat uniform of Fireteam Retribution,so yeah they pretty much same._**

 ** _Anyway,there's not much to say here so I'll excuse myself._**

 ** _Until next chapter!_**

 ** _Cipher032 out!_**


	16. Chapter16:Familiar Beliefs

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series and ODSTs are belong to 343 Industries._**

 **!GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND MISSPELLINGS AHEAD!***

 **Chapter 16:Familiar Beliefs**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Boruto's peaceful slumber was disturbed by a loud sound of thud nearby him.With instinct kicking in he hurriedly grip his sword and jumped out of his bed,eyes scanning his surrounding for any anomaly of attack.

Instead,he found Sarada staring at him from her bed with a towel wrapped on her head and eyebrows raised.

"What the hell?" She muttered,still looking at him with a bewildered look.

Boruto blinks twice before his gaze shift toward the position where he supposed the sound was emanating from,his blue eyes landed on a particular object sprawled on the grey floor and he can't help but groan upon realising what it is."Really?!"

"I'm the one who supposed to ask that,you know?" He heard Sarada scoffed "Try to wrap your things to where they belong after you used them and maybe you won't have this trouble"

"No probs,miss perfectionist" Boruto replied sarcastically,retrieving his scroll from the floor and plopped it inside his backpack with one swift motion."Every boys are like this so deal with it"

"Mitsuki is not" she countered calmly,unwrapping the towel off her head before folding it neatly and slung it to her bedpost.

"Well..." he trailed off,glancing toward Mitsuki's empty bed."Mitsuki is...Mitsuki is different.He is one of those kind who always have their things neatly arranged even to the smaller details" he reasoned "Dad once told me Uncle Sai was a bit like him in his youth"

"Are you Implying Mitsuki would fit to be an ANBU like Uncle Sai was?"

The blond infront of her frowned "I guess so...Mitsuki is kind of different with any of us in term of expressing emotion and based on what Master Sasuke said it was one of few traits ANBU require"

"Said the guy who nearly loosed his charm" he glared at her and she can't help but chuckled "What about you though?"

"Huh?"

"What about you? Do you think you won't fit as ANBU?" Sarada query with a genuine curiousity tainting her tone,leaning forward.

Boruto pondered her question for a moment,while the ANBU force will definitely could get use of his power and skill he found it hard to pictured himself as one,from the way they fight and their main speciality of mission which is none other than intelligence unit to how strict their rules were he never been able to keep up with them.No matter what he just can't get along with the life as ANBU.

Sarada stared at him tentatively,the way his brows furrowed together told her he is in deep thought.She understand the question is important for the future of their Team,while she completely aware that their Team won't last forever at least she will get a knowledge on where her teammates will go the rest of their Shinobi carrier after it was disbanded.

Her train of thought however stopped the moment she noticed a grin blossoming on his face.

"I am so stupid!" Boruto exclaimed between chuckles.

"Glad you finally noticed"

"No-wait...agh!...Listen!" He stared her on the eyes with determination."I've been thinking so hard that I failed to notice what is infront of me.To answer the first question,no,I don't think I will join ANBU nor do I think I will fit as one" his grin grew bigger "Don't you remember my dream is bigger than being an ANBU?"

"That is still far,Dobe" Sarada pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose,fully aware with what dream he was talking about."I meant what you want to be on your Jonnin day?"

He shrugged,putting his sword back and strecthed "I don't know,I'll get along with the flow I think"

"If that is how you put it,then you have a serious problem" Sarada warned him,staring on his back as he make his way out of their room.

Boruto stopped directly behind the wooden door separating their room and the hallway outside,fingers curled over it's red knob."I know that" He twisted the knob and pulled the door open "Maybe I will stick with you,keeping you safe and all.I know you are more than capable to take care of yourself but I will make sure you won't push yourself too far.So get used to my presence,okay?"

He turned around,ready to leave.

Only to met a pair of golden eyes and ever so charm smile staring at him.

Boruto jumped in surprise and staggered backward,arms flailing on his sides desparately trying to regain his balance "What the hell,Dude!" he exclaimed,giving the person infront of him an accusing finger.

The pale skinned boy before him tilted his head aside "Hm? You two done flirting each other?"

"MITSUKI!" both of them exclaimed in unison,prompting him to laugh in amusement.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!"

"Long enough to picked like everything you guys said"

A groan "Sarada! It's your turn,to hell with this.Imma going to take my morning routine"

"Wait-what?! Hey,it's your turn!"

"Nope,not this time,Sarada"

She sighed in exasperation,briefly looking on Boruto's back before it disappeared in the hallway outside.Now it's only she and still amused Mitsuki in the room who has been grinning like an idiot until now."Mitsuki,what did I say about eavesdropping?"

"Restricted for mission that required it only" he replied simply,smile not faltering on the slightest.

"And...?"

"And for something I found important for myself and the sake of other"

"There you go!" Sarada stated with a grin "It was considered as rude to listen on peoples' conversation and I doubt the risk is worth of our little talk.Now,come on I found the way where the mess hall is" Sarada started to walk away,leaving a frowning Mitsuki behind.

 _It is important_ he shook his head before heading to where Sarada go,not forgetting to close the door behind him even when he is in deep thought _ANBU,eh? I've been considering but..._

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"You guys should have wait for me-ttebasa..." Boruto grumbled with a tired sigh,he's been wandering around the palace to find where his two teammates went after he found their room void of any presence.His feet ached so bad thanks to 30 minutes or so walk he had to find his friends or any familiar face in particular,and if it was not because he smelled something oddly like fresh burger from this side of architecture he was certain he won't found his two teammates.

They were having a conversation when he slumped behind the table directly across from Sarada,hands reaching forward as he laid his face between his arms.

"Maybe next time Boruto,it would be better if you wake up sooner" Mitsuki suggested,taking a sip of his tea."You are a bit late for the burgers-"

"WHAT?!" he shot up right,staring at Mitsuki on his side with a wide eyes.

"AND" his golden eyes shifted toward the girl across from them "If it was not for Sarada you would not have one"

He followed Mitsuki's gaze with bewildered look,meeting Sarada's impassive one.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly,raising both eyebrows.

"Sarada..." he whined,hands extending forward with palms opened.

"No"

"C'mon I need it!"

"You won't die if you don't have it so..."

He groaned,planting his face to the surface of the white metal table before him "Why do you like torturing me so much?" he said dejectedly,slightly muffled from his position.

She smirked,taking the neatly wrapped bundle sitting beside her and pushed it to his side.How could Boruto not noticed it earlier is beyond her comprehension since the size itself is almost twice of her fist.

With newly refound will Boruto snatched the burger off the table and unwrapped it,eyes glinting with hunger as he stared at it's content."Awesome!" he exclaimed,picking it up slowly Boruto then took his first bite with so much care as if to enjoy every single piece of his burger."You are my hero,Sarada!" he said between munch,barely coherant thanks to his full mouth.

"Stop sweet-talking me" Sarada said,rolling her eyes to Boruto who only hummed in response,still busy eating his so called breakfast.

"You guys sure on ease,huh?" A new voice pipes up behind Sarada,making the girl to turn on her seat.

"Ah,Ashiko-san! You made it afterall" Mitsuki said cheerfully,sending a smile toward the man.

"Well,yeah.I have a promise to keep to you" he said,returning the smile.His gaze shift toward Sarada who has been staring at him the moment he announced his presence."Would you mind if I sit here,miss?"

Sarada blinks twice before she shook her head and scooted aside "Of course not"

He nodded,taking the seat and placed a tray of food he carried to the table."Thank you"

Now without his helmet and battle uniform on Sarada can see the man's features easily and truth to be told she is surprised to find out he is actually not an old guy like she guess earlier,in fact his perfect dark hair and green eyes along with his strong jaw told her enough he is not older than Konohamaru-sensei,probably on his late twenty judging from his appearance.

"So,Ashiko-san.May I ask you a question?" Sarada query,still looking at him with interest.

"Sure,what is it?"

"It's a bit personal though;what is actually your rank in Fireteam Retribution?"

"Oh,me?" he slowed his munching,glancing toward Sarada with a slight grin on his face "Well,before I tell you that I would like to explain what is Fireteam Retribution" he setted a cup of coffee he drank earlier to the table,turning slightly toward Sarada."You see,the diversion of our country Military Branches is different on many aspects.In total we are divided in four forces;ground,maritime,air and Special Units" he use his fingers as a represent of his points "the Special Units are consisted from Intelligence Unit,Inner Defense Force,and Palace Guard Team known as Pillars of Bastion.From all of these forces,each taken best members from it and thus all of those members are formed into whole as Fireteam Retribution" he explained,returning his attention to his food "We have the control of all forces in this country,including the Special Forces according to the King's order"

"So in other word,Fireteam Retribution is the lead team of all Military branches of this country?!"

"Yes"

"Man,it must be an honor to be a part of it!" Boruto chimed in,leaning on his table "And your rank on it is...?"

"I am their Commander"

Two things happened and one doesn't at that moment;Sarada's jaw dropped,Boruto nearly choked on his burger and Mitsuki's face doesn't change from his impassive expression upon the revealation

"Are you saying-?!"

"Yes"

"And you are the leader of a team that lead the entire military forces?!" Boruto asked,stunned.

"Yes,but the total control is still on Hikaru-sama.You can say I am his second in command"

"But still..."

"Yeah,it is a burden" the man replied half-heartedly with a chuckles.

"No kidding,to have this much of authorities in such a young age.You must be good!"

"It comes with hard work"

"Well,yeah.I have a big dream too!" Boruto exclaimed,standing on his feet and balling his fist to his front "One day,I will be the next Shadow Hokage" his index finger turned toward Sarada who stared at it in confusion "And I will protect her on my best!" he let his hand down,still looking at Sarada thoughtfully "That's why...I will work hard,too"

"Protect her?" Ashiko said with a hint of amusement,barely able to contain a smile threatening to surfacing."Shadow Hokage's job is to protect the Hokage and the village by working remotely away in a mission that is require non-usual approaches,and by that you mean...?"

"Aa,Sarada's dream is to become a Hokage" Boruto returned to his seat "And mine is to be her right hand man"

"W-well yeah! You must work very hard if you want to be my right hand man! Or else someone might take the position one day!"

"Oh c'mon! We all know that's not gonna happen!"

"It is so going to happen if you don't start to work harder"

"In that matter I am agree with Boruto,Sarada.I highly doubt you will choose someone else to be your right hand man since everyone know that place is reserved by you for him and only him"

The girl turned scarlet,glaring toward her pale-skinned friend,she gave him a flash of her Sharingan as a warning "S-shut up,Mitsuki! Or I will make you!"

He only grin sincerely until his eyes closed.

Unknown to them,Ashiko been observing their little banter with utmost wonderment and curiousity when Sarada showed her infamous Doujutsu,catching the man by surprise.

"So those are Sharingan..." Sarada heard the man beside her muttered,turning she found Ashiko staring at her eyes with wonder and amazement."Excuse me,but may I take a closer look?"

"Oh um...sure"

He leaned in closer,but still far enough to maintain personal distance with the girl "Are those how Sasuke-san's looks like?"

"Wait,you know dad?!" Sarada asked,surprised.

"He once been here couples of years ago on one of his journey seeking the Otsutsukis,but I never seen it in person.I've heard people said it was actually kind of beautiful but deadly on the same time.They also said there is another form of it? The strongest form an Uchiha can get?"

"The Mangekyō?"

"Yes,that.Do you have it?"

"Why don't you see it by yourself?" Sarada channeled more Chakra to her eyes,making her Sharingan to change to her Mangekyō with a smirk on her face.

His lips parted slightly,clearly mesmerized.With a brief shake of his head Ashiko pull away,giving Sarada a grin."You guys are really something.Thank you for letting me see it,Sarada-san"

With a blink Sarada deactivated her Doujutsu,sending a smile of her own to the man. "No problem,you seemed very intrigued over Uchiha and I just happened to be one"

He chuckled,rubbing the back of his neck "Well,everyone on this country is intrigued over Uchihas since Sasuke-san arrival years ago"

Somehow the revealation gave Boruto an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach,he is not naive enough to not understand what it was meant and what was that interest directed for.

 _Another to take the Sharingan_

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"You guys should have seen Metal-san earlier spar with my team members in the exercise area,he is so damn good in close quarter combat"

"Could agree with that,between all of us Metal Lee's Taijutsu is the best"

They are currently walking in a hallway leading to the main research facility,earlier after they finished their breakfast Ashiko told them the king is expecting their presence there ASAP.Since none of them want to make the most powerful man in the nation waiting they decided to go the moment they are done eating.

Now fully back on his standard issue battle uniform,Ashiko led Team 7 to the said facility with full weapon on stand-by.His self-customed Assault Rifle slung infront of him,safety on.With his pistol holstered on his right thigh and a military-grade knife on the other one he had returned to his soldier mode.

As they walk,Sarada can't help but notice how heavily guarded and fortified the hallway is.Almost every turns and corners there are guards clutching various weapon such as Sub-machine guns and Shotguns,and the wall is nothing but concrete cement with boring white color as the paint.

They rounded another corner,this time instead of a wall stretching ahead it was a blue armored door greeted them.The guards gave them a stare before it shifted toward Ashiko who only nodded in silence acknowledgement and instantly they opened the said door wordlessly.

What greeted them on the other side is unlike something they had seen before in Konoha.Countless prototype of hi-tech combatant and non-combatant vehicles and equipments filled the large chamber,people in lab coats walking all over the place with various items on their grips each drowned on their business,computers lining close the tests objects with cables attached and data none of them understand displayed on screen.

"When you said you guys modernised your warfare,I don't know it would be this far" Sarada said in amazement,eyes lingering upon a specific vehicle that appeared to be an aircraft with giant blades on top and its tail.

"You could say we are the most advanced country in term of technology on earth" Ashiko said,peering over his shoulder he then added "Have you people ever wonder why Konoha has the best tech between all Five Great Nations?"

"Wait...are you saying...?"

"Yes.Konoha receieved most of the tech from us thanks to ToT agreement our leaders have.Though I doubt it would be possible if it is not Naruto-sama as Hokage"

"Is Project In-DATE a part of the agreement?" Boruto chimed in with flat tone and impassive face,though in the inside he is trying his best to control the anger over the thought his father decided to sold the power of Rinnegan as exchange.

"That is..."

"Incorrect" a new voice emerged from their left,looking to it they saw Hikaru with Team 10 in tow walking toward them."Naruto never agreed with it,he won't even give us the slightest details" he shook his head,grinning briefly "I don't understand that man,he gave us the data about Rasenshuriken and Susano'o but he refused to gave that specific one"

Ashiko gave the other man a salute,but a wave of his hand made him dropped it."Good to see you,sir.I've brought Team 7 as you requested to here"

"Yeah.thank you,A.I've seen your schedule is a bit loose today so would you care to accompany us for today's tour?"

"Of course,sir"

Hikaru nodded "Well,now everyone is here.It is about time all of you meet the brain of this country"

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"Are they the Shinobis you mentioned earlier?"

"Yes,what do you think?"

The man's brown eyes lingered upon them calculatingly,stopping on Sarada a bit longer before it shifted to the other."While you said they will be interesting I did not know that was meant there would be an Uchiha among them" he said,giving the king a meaningful look.

Sarada crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one of her foot,staring at the man infront of them indignantly,his greying hair and his plain glasses along with his white coat tell them enough this man is also a scientist.

Before she could utter a retort however Boruto decided to step in-both literally and figuratively-between Sarada and the scientist "And what was that supposed to mean?" he growled,glaring toward the man.

He returned the glare with an unfazed look "That mean I won't took a first-hand impression about all of you which is;uninteresting and waste of effort.It is still a waste of effort though at least this time it is not as uninteresting as I thought"

Boruto gritted his teeth in rage,whoever this guy is he just can't take a conclusion without seeing what he judged first.He is ready to bit back when a hand landed on his right shoulder,drawing his attention away.

"I'm sorry,but can we redo the introduction?" Sarada said,moving Boruto back to his earlier position with relative ease.

"Yeah,that did not go as smoothly as I thought it will be" Hikaru chuckles,with his hand he gestured toward the scientist "This is Tanaka Genji,the lead scientist of our research team"

The said scientist push his glasses to the bridge of his nose,still eyeing them tentatively."I don't like to waste any needless effort so let me make this clear to all of you" he raised his chin,eyes narrowing dangerously "I have huge dislike to Ninjas"

"I figured it out that much,old man.But why?" Boruto demanded with a hiss.

"Ninjas are the real problem from reaching a perfect society the world need,their barbaric way of living and fighting often carried destruction to this world" A new voice joined in the conversation from behind Tanaka,the man stepped aside to revealed a girl with dark hair which pulled in pony tail and emerald eyes walking toward them.She is dressed in what appeared to be a winter battle uniform,white in color with hood retracted behind and a Sniper Rifle on her grips."Isn't that right?"

"And by what do you come with that conclusion?"

She stopped directly on Tanaka's left side,tilting her head she said "For someone with a special eye how could you be so blind?"

Boruto gritted his teeth again,with how often he did it today he is certain it won't be long until his jaw snapped under the stresses.

"All of the previous great wars is done by Shinobis,their hate and personal distrust along with their...curse...Had brought disasters to the earth.As long as there Ninja and Ninjutsu there would always be war and pointless fighting to prove who is the best"

"And do you think with those tools of yours' you will make any difference?" Boruto growled,giving the firearm she carry a pointed look.

"They won't.But with it at least everyone will stood on the same level of equality in power.Everyone can operate them with so little practice,and most people can kill other on their first shot.Unlike Ninjas who were only the luckies can carry the superior blood line" Her gaze flicker to Sarada briefly before it returned to Boruto.

The ravenette can't help but scowl slightly "That was irrelevant" Sarada said,barely able to restrained a growl threatening to surfacing.

"It was **_relevant_** because we don't have choice"

Sarada uncrossed her arms and straightened her posture,raising an eyebrow she said "And how does it be,Princess?"

"PRINCESS?!"

Ignoring the dumbfounded exclaim of Team 10 the said princess continue "Before Fourth Great Shinobi War,our country is a normal peaceful kingdom like any other.My grandpa's reign is so successful,maritime income along with industrial production is so rich to the point where we have enough resource to reclamated our main island,people live happily with the wealth and peace surrounding them and their family as companion" her gaze fell,and in weaker voice she added "But then,the Fourth Great Shinobi War happened and change everything.The Five Great Nations failed to noticed small countries under the circumstances,most drowned in their own stream of panic and rush.While they fought alongside each other the forgotten countries had no other choice than to defend themselves,alot did not survive but the few which manage suffered severe damage including mine"

"You know it was not their fault,Na" Hikaru said,rubbing his temple tiredly."How many time did I tell you that what had happened is no one's fault?"

The girl scoffed "You said that just because some of your friends are Ninjas,Father"

"I said that because I know how the real Ninja see this world"

"If you put it that way,it meant the era of Shinobi has ended"

"A certain Ninja believe regardless the era a Shinobi's will would stay the same"

"Would you both stop?!" Boruto snapped,taking everyone's attention.Even some of the scientists stopped on their tracks to look at the person who is daring enough to raised his tone to the royale family."You" he glared toward Hikaru who has his mouth agaped "Stop quoting Master Sasuke" his glare then shift toward the girl infront of him "And you...That believe of your's sound familiar"

The said girl shrugged nonchalantly,seemingly indifferent "Glad someone share the same believe as I am"

"That person is dead"

Sarada turned slowly to face Boruto,eyes widdening in shock."You are not talking about-"

He glanced to her briefly,face hardening. "Yes,I am"

To say Sarada is surprised would be an understatement.All this time Boruto always dodged the subject about Kawaki and their journey,mentioning so little-if not never-about him.She supposed his death affected him so much no matter how hard he tried to cover his loss,because regardless their conflicts Kawaki was one of his closest friend and God know Boruto valued his friends like he do to his own family.

Sarada however,knew about Kawaki's belief and Kara's thanks to her father,while she can see and agree at some points of their belief she was also against it.It was not fully a person's fault to hate Ninjas,but to indiscriminately killing people because they are related to Ninjas would never been considered as right by her.Soldier fought soldier not powerless civilians who have no mean of defense.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Would you considered it as a threat?"

"Stop throwing question back"

"Then stop uttering non-sense and start to give me a real answer"

In a flash,the girl pulled her sidearm from its holster on her hip and pointed it toward Boruto,hammer cocked backward ready to lurched a deadly projectile ahead."My belief is not a nonsense" she said with a snarl,index finger twitching on the trigger of her pistol.

"NAOMI TSUCHI! PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!" Ashiko belowed with a pure anger in his tone,thumb flicked the safety of his Assault Rifle to off.

"Let her be" Boruto put a hand on the hilt of his sword,eyes narrowing slightly."If this is how she want to make her point clear,then let her be"

"BO WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarada exclaimed,already gripping her own sword infront of her body.She took a step aside slowly,angleing herself a point to attack in case it was needed.A quick glance toward Mitsuki make her frown,the blue haired boy did not do anything other than to stare with brows furrowed together.

"O-oi what are you doing?! Point that thing away from Boruto!" It was Iwabe,hand reaching for his staff on his back.

"This act of aggression is unacceptable!" Metal Lee took a battle stance with Denki on his side.

"You three,back-off a little"

"Mitsuki..." Sarada hissed dangerously toward her teammate with a glare,resuming her defensive stance.

"Have faith on Boruto,Sarada"

"I have faith on him,but sometime he was just too stupid"

"That's hurt" she heard Boruto muttered between his intense gaze.

"It is,and you will if both of you don't stop this!"

The three of them continue to glare at one another,unaware with the unsettling silence taking place in the room.Some of the guards already taken their position amongst the crowd but none have their weapons drawned after seeing Ashiko doesn't have his.

That doesn't mean he is not on the edge too,the way his fingers curling and uncurling on the front grip of his weapon and his body tensed up told everyone enough he is a hairline away from directing his weapon to one of the three of them."Alpha One,settle down.We don't pointed our weapon to allies"

"With all due respect,sir.They are **_not_** my allies" the girl retorted defiantly.

"This act of threat is intolerable,we do not have any intention against others nations.Your action is a clear provocation to the peace"

Her glare shifted toward his blue visor,after few seconds of staring finally she relented.Retracting her sidearm,she then ejected the mag out of its chamber with barrel pointed up and put it on one of her pouches,cocking the gun once to clear the firing chamber she caught a bullet flying from it with ease.

Boruto relaxed,removing his hand from the hilt of his sword.He look toward Sarada who mirrored his action,with a quick nod that tell it was okay to put her sword back he let out a breath he did not realise he was holding.

Sarada for her part seem about to argue but refrained and chose to trust his judgement,any act of offense is not good in current situation and it was wiser to let this one passed.But that doesn't mean she won't keeping an eye to the other girl.

The said girl scowled,wordlessly turned on her heels and taking her leave,but before mumbling "What an idiot" to the empty air.

"Geez,what the hell was her problem?!" Iwabe asked incredulously,releasing a sigh.

"Was she trying to kill Boruto-kun?!"

"Judging from it,looks like she was,Denki"

Sarada only frowned.

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"I apologise for Naomi's behaviour,but I hope you guys would not mind the negativity people send you"

"Negativity was not the only thing she almost sent to our way,Ashiko-san" Sarada bit back,still feeling upsetted by the girl's previous action."What the hell was her problem"

"As much as I don't like to say this but you can blame Tanaka-sama"

"So it was him...why am I not surprised?"

They currently stride another hallway with the said scientist and the king walking not so far infront of them,talking about funding status of the research with guards flanking their sides in additional escorts after recent event,weapons ready between their arms.

The hallway as the king mentioned earlier to them is leading to the deepest part of the facility,part that contain special and high-value projects.Its designated function result with different security measure,and if they think the previous room is guarded then this one is fortified.

On each corners Sarada can see CCTVs staring at them with a red light on it blinking in a pattern,offering a silence overwatch.Even the guards are different,instead of standard black uniform with bullet-proof vests they wore similar uniform as Fireteam Retribution does,the only different is they are colored in deep red and blue camo instead.

She supposed the guards is also a part of Retribution based on what Ashiko said earlier,the fact itself enough to made Sarada understand how important and crucial this place is.What else that required the best troops as guards with the best equipment and paramount security other than a critical facility akin to the King's personal room?

The rest of the walk is silence and Sarada can't help but glance at her other companions and frowned because of what she seen.Mitsuki never good at showing emotions but years growing and fighting on his side taught Sarada enough he is contemplating their previous encounter with the princess by the way his golden eyes grew distant and his brow furrowed together in the slightest.

It surprised her even more to see Boruto wearing a stoic face she thought he had got ridden before again,she know the subject about Kawaki is touchy one so she never bring it up to him unless he was the one to initiated it.

She sighed and decided it is about time to intervened on what was on his mind.

Boruto felt a nudged on his left side,looking at it he saw Sarada smiling a genuine and assuring smile to him.He looked up to her deep onyx eyes and see a silence solace in those darkness from his racing thoughts.

 _It's okay,you got us this time,Mitsuki and the rest_.They said silently.

At the end,he smiled back with a spark ignited in his blue eyes.A spark Sarada know what it meant because she often saw it whenever someone do or said something he cherished.

 _Thank you,Sarada._

A gratitude.

 ** _CONTINUE_**

After passing a lot of security check-ups and clarifications they finally reached their destination without much problem other than some scientists delaying Tanaka's walk to asked a few question about their research to him,the man seem not bothered by the actions and manage to brushed them off after a few seconds of talking.

Sarada's first impression about physical form of Project In-DATE was a gigantical object-probably objects-that required a high amount of energy to work and a lot of staffs operating it with various equipments.

So it was not exactly her fault to got surprised when she found out it is actually a tubular device not bigger nor longer than her thigh with a single computer as controller and self-supporting power cell as its main power source.

She felt perplexed.

"Is this it?" It was surprisingly Denki who spoke first,leaning forward to take a closer look "I thought it would be bigger"

"And much different,too" Iwabe muttered,following his teammate previous action.

"This is the final form of Project In-DATE after prototypes and it has met its demand although we have not tested it yet"

"How could you know it will working if you have not tested it yet?"

"We had simulation working in and it's turned out as succession,all that has to be done is a real test because I don't believe on sole computer simulation"

"In regard of that,your mission is to protect this device in tomorrow delivery to our test site on the eastern coast of our mainland so Tanaka and his team could run a real test to this" Hikaru said,tracing his fingers on the device's smooth metallic surface.

"We could have done this by ourselves,but recent attack in attempt to stole this caused us to delay the delivery" Ashiko chimed in,glancing toward the device before it returned to everything but it.

"I would like to get the information about the attack" Mitsuki announced,looking at the men infront of him expectantly with his calculating golden eyes.

Ashiko's gaze fell upon the King,silently asking his permission.Why he do it mean only one thing,that the attack is a classified incident not everyone have clue about,even Mitsuki suspected the government covered some of the details and gave its people false informations instead.A highly valuable and secret object of work indeed.

Sensing the gaze,Hikaru let a solid nod of affirmation.

"Two weeks ago we intercepted communication channel below our main frequencies" he began,looking back toward the Shinobis "Consisted with heavily crypted network and secured lines,our Intelligence Division unable to decipher the message until it was too late" He shifted his weight and adjusted the Assault Rifle on his front "Five days ago on 3 PM Research and Development teams receieved an order to run a test of Project In-DATE on western test facility.The test suceeded with desired effects as results with no problem occured during it,however on our way to deliver it back here our escort teams were ambushed by unknown and armed groups of people"

"The attack was swift and precise,whoever behind it is either a good planner or have someone spying on us" Hikaru chimed in,turning slightly to face the device on his side. "We are still looking for him,and when we do find him I will make sure he receieve the outcome he deserved"

"Casualities are heavy.7 scientists are dead,27 were injured with half of them were fatally wounded" Ashiko's voice turned deeper,as if he was clenching his jaw behind that helmet of his as he uttered the next words "5 of my men are dead,and almost all of the original escort team was decimated"

Silence fell on the room and they found themselves straightened up in surprise except Mitsuki,in fact he looked unfazed as he said "It must be a devastating attack,I supposed they have heavy equipment and support?"

"Ten MBTs,two attack choppers and three dozens rockets artillery were fired with approximately two battalions of enemy forces deployed" This time they can hear him gritting his teeth "And the fact all of this happened in our own land..."

"Satellite tracked the trejactory where the rockets were fired from" Hikaru continued,fully aware Ashiko cannot without giving in his own emotion.The death of his men affected him greatly no matter how hard he tried to concealed his sorrow under excuse it has already been part of their risk.

Ashiko is a good man,so close toward his squad and always put them before himself.A memory of him throwing himself to protect a freshman between a line of bullets after a training gone wrong still imprinted in his mind,that day he earned a searing hot metal on his left shoulder along with 7 more on his bullet-proof vest and two broken ribs from the impacts.It was just a small testimony from much more,and this man has proven himself to be more than suitable as his right hand.

But his job demand lifes,can make that bond he has with his men to nothing but burden.As cruel as it sound,the relationship between soldier must be limited to a certain extent only,this is something he has been trying to apply to his forces,but since Ashiko and his ever so stubborn head happen to be his second in command he has all the rights to refused his petition with help of the Council.

He is a good man,too good for this merciless world.

"Report indicated the shots were taken from north"

"However,we assumed it was not their real base considering those were Mobile Artilleries Platforms"

"And as been said...Your mission is an escort one,protect this device at all cost.We expect another attack tomorrow so we'll deploy our own forces too" Hikaru rub the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face,sound somewhat apologetic as he say "That mean Naomi and her team"

Sarada sighed and mentally groan.

 _Of course_...

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _A bit late than expected,sorry.But I did major reconstruction on a certain part from my original thought and it took more time._**

 ** _Here is the original idea,maybe some of you would like this better:_**

A sudden sound of explosion tore through the air,emanatting from behind the scientist.Sarada only able to registered what was it after a buzz zoomed past her left ear and Boruto's sword made a glint on the corner of her eyes.Another wave of sounds invaded her hearing,this time double clanking like metal hitting another metal from behind her.

Instinctively,she reached out to her sword and pulled it.Eyes bleeding red in search for the source of the attack before it landed on a girl holding a pistol toward them with barrel smoking hot,she's about to jump forward to attack but after noticing Boruto still on his defensive stance on her side with sword hold on vertically between his grips and the black mark on his blade she suddenly forgot.

 _Did he...did he just cut a bullet?!_

Seemingly back to his sense,he blink and straightened up,frowning slightly at the said black marking,courtesy of the explosive impact the bullet carried."You know,if you tried to kill someone,especially a Ninja,try to do it silently and undetected.And by undetected I mean not trying to act casual in a place where you are not supposed to be at"

The girl scoffed,holstering her weapon back."I'm not trying to kill you,it was a test do you have what it take or not"

Sarada,still wide-eyed,gingerly put her sword back to its holster.She glance to her back where the second sounds were coming from,barely able to see two scratch marks on one of the prototype vehicle in research.

She shuddered at the thought of a fragment of bullet nearly hit her head by mere inches.

 **So yeah,that's the part I decided to change.I felt like that one is not solid enough and I don't want the plot to crumble down so I use what you guys read before.**

 ** _Until next time!_**

 ** _Cipher032 out!_**


	17. Chapter 17:Where everything goes down

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series and ODST is belong to 343 Industries.**

 ***!GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND MISSPELLINGS AHEAD!***

 **Chapter 17:Where everything goes down**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Constant shook and steady hum of the SUV they ride on have been their companion since they left the palace half an hour ago,other than those nothing but silent exist amongst them.

Sarada tried her best to not dwell on it,keep saying to herself it was because everyone is deep on edge,expecting their radio to crack on and scream of battle and explosion coming from it.

Their briefing clearly said an attack is imminent,last night the King was notified by his Intel Division,saying they intercepted one of those signal again.It was stupid to carry out the mission,if given choice Sarada would rather gather more information about their opponent and neutralised the threat first,but alas she has no privilege and right to judge the King's decision and decided to keep her mouth shut.

So it was not just stupid,It was frustatingly stupid.

She sighed and leaned her head back on the head rest of her seat,feeling the shook of the vehicle once more.It was a bit snowy today,and undoubtly a storm is about to rage on,not to mention their visibility has been reduced by fog,once again another perfect factor to do an attack.

 _And here is another fact,on our left is a cliff! Hahaha just my luck.I hope I will not have to dive down._

A solid knee hit her right thigh,pulling Sarada out of her thought,she shifted slightly to make more space but an elbow on her right arm sent her annoyance sky-high."Boruto! Stop moving,you moron!"

"I-I can't!" the blond stuttered,scared for his life.He know Sarada for a long time and that mean her traits and tendencies,and right now she mean business."Can you move aside more? This sword of mine keep poking on my back and I need to take it off so-" a glare from her made him stopped.

This time he is not only scared for his life but also his slow and painful death.

Being punched by Sarada is one thing,being punched by Sarada while he is in so close range with her without any mean of counter action and limited movement and space of SUV is another different one thing.He just wish Mitsuki would be smart enough to use Body Flicker and save himself or else...well,let's just say instead of one deformed body there would be two.

So when he saw her hand moving toward him he closed his eyes tightly,bracing for one of the most painful demise to hit him.Images after images from his memory where he saw his raven haired teammate punching their enemies to nothing but bloody pulp rushed in his head,he always winced whenever he recalled one but now he doesn't even have the will to move a muscle.

The last flash of memory in his head was exactly their first mission as team 7,the one where Sarada smashed a bulking bandit with her punch.It was not the first time they did combination jutsu together but it was the most memorable one,he still remember how he sulked about her monstreous strength and how it will be the death of him one day.

He thought it would never happen.

And so does she.

A tug under his dark cloak motivated Boruto to crack open an eye before he blinked and fully open both of them,he saw Sarada leaning close to him,the tugged is none other than the rope holding his sword together being pulled slightly by Sarada as she tried to pry open the binding.

Boruto yelped.

"What are you doing?! Get off-"

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to help you!"

"I can do it myself-Dattebasa! Do you even realise how awkward is this?!"

And there goes the bomb

Boruto watch his suddenly frozen in place teammate with wide eyes,her dark hair is only inches away from his face,body leaned to his with a hand circling his back and another on the front,he can faintly taste the sweet scent of her shampo in his nostrils and it was more than enough to make him gulp in nervousness.

 _For the love of God,why would she..._

Sarada is not that much of different either,the way his breath tickled her hair and neck along his body heat around her arms sent her to a blushing mess,she doesn't want to move away since she does not want him-or anyone else for the matter-to see her turned crimson.

Yeah,the last thing I want is to embarassed myself,and that would be humiliating.She take a deep breath and sigh Beside,this felt nice.

More heat rushing up to her head,making her colored all the way down her neck.

 _Where the hell does that came from?!_

She never thought about it that way alright,since he put his sword on the right side of his body she has no other choice than to reach forward if she really wanted to help him because she know if he do it by himself he might hurt himself,considering how little of space they have.But then this blond idiotic guy has to mention the unthought and made her realised the unthought.

 _Good job,Boruto.You are the one who made this sound awkward._

Mitsuki,for his part,is forgotten by his two teammates.The pale skinned boy completely squeezed on the far right corner of his seat thanks to Boruto's unconscious attempt to put a distance between him and Sarada,but the way he melt to her touch told Mitsuki enough he is not exactly unwelcomed it.

Really,these two can be the death of him and he won't mind as long as he can see their unique encounter unfold.But death is something he doesn't want to receieve at the time,and clearly if he doesn't do anything soon he will be dead.

So with what little strength he has,Mitsuki say what he know would pulled Boruto and Sarada out of their dumb-struck state.

"You two make a good couple" he said with a chuckle that came out like a wheeze.Despite this,the boy still have strength to smile widely like nothing happen to him.

Startled,Sarada flung herself away from Boruto.Groaning when her back hit the metallic compartement of their vehicle."Mitsuki! Stop doing that!"

Boruto scooted aside,providing the space Mitsuki definitely needed before he pinned him with a stare as if he had grown another head."Dude..."

"The matter was both of you need to stop being a denial and just kiss already"

Sarada's face turned beet red as she used her palms to cover her scarlet cheeks while Boruto doubled the intensity of his stare."Duuuuuuudeeeee" he drawled,giving the pale boy his most perplexed look.Turning to still flustered Sarada,he ask "So what book did he read this time?"

His female teammate sigh,and the red on her face started to recede."I don't know alright? He's been hanging out with Team 10,and considering Inojin it can be anything" she fell silence as realisation hitted her "Oh no...Why did I not think about it..."

"Did not think about what?"

"Uncle Sai..." she trailed off,eyes wide.

"Uncle Sai? What is wrong with Uncle Sai?" Boruto paused and reevaluate his question for a moment."Well,I mean what is wrong with him other than his usual wrong?"

"Don't you realise?! He literally live his life by a book!"

"So? Isn't that good?"

"Yes but at some extent!" The ravenette shift her gaze toward Mitsuki "Please tell me he has not given you any weird book"

He titlted his head in confusion "I don't see your point,Sarada.What is the matter with me reading books?"

"I could agree with him" Boruto pointed his thumb toward the boy on his right "Sure it's boring but peoples' tastes are different and some considered it very interesting"

"Yes,and I do found some interesting books courtesy of Yamanaka-sama"

"See? He said it by himself"

"Like this Icha Icha Paradise"

"Yeah like that Icha Icha Para-WHAT?!"

Mitsuki grin innocently-though it was questionable is he still an innocent at this point but whatever-and hold a very familiar book with a disturbingly familiar cover and tittle on his hand and showed it to a very pale Sarada and extremely low-jawed Boruto."Icha Icha Paradise" he repeated gleefully,fully unaware with his two teammates' distress.Much to their horror he then started to flip the book open and shoved it directly infront of their faces and pointed at a certain line that almost make both of them faint due to blood loss "Look,it is very detailed.Though I'm a bit curious does a continous oral stimulation from your mate will really affect your peni-"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! GIVE IT TO ME" in a speed that even the Yondaime can't match,Sarada snatched the book off Mitsuki's hand and closed it firmly,putting it away from his reach."I'll confiscate this and don't even think to get it back" She said with a pointed glare toward the pale-skinned boy who only returned it with a slow nod.Sarada's dark orbs then shift toward the other boy who until now hasn't uttered a word,he had a blank stare as he look forward and very very red face."Hey,you okay?"

"Yes.But my brain is not"

"You have one?"

Boruto slowly turn his head toward her,eyes still blank."I have two" he slowly look down as his face turn redder.

Sarada followed his trail of vision,only to match his blush when she realised what he mean."Oh"

 _Oh_

"Yeah,oh"

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

Their little banter on the far back of the car did not go unnoticed by other occupants,from the front seat where two person sat,one driving the wheel and one glaring toward the reflection at the backseat mirror with a distaste swimming in her green eyes,as the travel continue.

Ashiko glanced at the girl on her right,his Assault Rifle placed neatly on a compartment designed to stocked it so it won't be a burden for a soldier when they drive on his other side.He is aware with her...unappreciation to the antics of those three.She is a very strict person,living in a country where the military is dominant did not give her privileges,wether she is a princess or not,hence why she is a part of their forces instead on the high grounds.

Last time she actually enjoyed her life and not crawling in the same shithole they called soldier he was on was when she no more than 10 year old,back when she just a happy little girl who would called him Uncle,with a grin on her face as she hopped up and down around him,restlessly laughing over the smallest thing they did.

She almost 16 now,and as much as he like her now he prefer her old self,when she would ran in a garden full of flowers with smile worth the world instead of practicing how to defuse IED in a minefield and dangered her life.

He sighed quietly,God know how much he love this girl he has came to consider as niece.If only that incident never occured she would not be here right now,blinded with fiery flame of anger and hate to avenge one of her most precious person in her now cruel life.

Five years has passed,yet she can't let her loss go.

A scoffed from her drag him out of his reverie and he sent a glance toward her direction."What is it?"

"They sure don't know what fraternization is,although I won't be surprised with this fact" she replied,still looking at the reflection.

Ashiko followed his vision and shake his head lightly before returning it back to the road."They do know what fraternization is,only just because theirs' different doesn't mean it non-exist"

The girl throw him a look which he returned with his expresionless blue visor.

"Are you even serious?" she said incredulously.

He shrugged "Am I look like?"

"Don't know because I can't see" she countered,rolling her eyes in the process."I can't wait until I am a part of Retribution,you know?"

"So you can feel the pluses being the best division?"

"No,so I can finally retribute you how it felt to not be able to look at someone's face while talking to them" she stated with a pout on her face.

The man merely chuckled and flick his knuckle to the side of her head,earning a glare in return."Do you even realise how good those lines are? Joining Retribution so you can retribute me?" he chuckles even more at the thought.

She huffed and crossed her arms infront of her chest "You are being a jerk,again"

He smiled behind his helmet,relishing the look on her face.At time like this did he see a glimpse of her younger self,and he want to carve it to the deepest part of his heart as a reminder that his favorite person in the world is still exist among walls of seemingly hardened self.Because no matter how hard she tried she would never fully change,and hopefully one day that invisible scar of her past will heal along time.

"Stop staring at me and look at the way.I don't want us to plummet down face first to the bottom of this cliff"

He blinked and slowly turned his head away from her,yeah hopefully that change will come with her being less edgy because she sure can bite.

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

The sound of magazine being clipped in draw his attention,followed by a familiar sound of gun cocking.He shoot the girl on his right a brief glance,frowning slightly when he saw her holding her Assault Rifle close."What is it?"

"How long have we driven?" She asked back,voice firm as she look on their surrounding with alert.

His frown deepened,glancing at the watch on his right wrist and say "50 minutes,we will arrive in a half and quarter more"

"That's not why I ask.We are supposed to met checkpoints every fifteen minutes,and we have two this far,only two"

Suddenly understand what she was talking about,he snatched the built-in vehicle's radio."All teams alert,we have situation.Defensive measure in effect,I repeat defensive measure in effect.Protect the objective at all cost"

In response,the once taking-point Main Battle Tanks slow their speed enough to flank the carrying vehicle,gunners gripping the Machine Guns on their tops while other vehicles start taking their positions around,building a parimeter around it.Ashiko park their vehicle in the front road,and ordered the occupants to scramble out.

"What is happening?" Boruto asked,leaning his back to the side of their SUV and glancing around in confusion.

Ashiko joined them soon,practically leaping over the black car while carrying his own Assault Rifle,crashing his weight to the vehicle he answer "Something has happened to the third checkpoint team,we should have met them since ten minutes ago but we have not"

"We are sitting duck here! We must keep moving!" Sarada protested in a low hiss,watching the treeline,foggy road and the cliff warily.

"It cannot be done.If we continue on moving the chance of ambush is higher"

"Yes,but what if this is our enemy want?"

"At least we are more prepared this way" he pressed his hand to the side of his helmet "AWACS,do you read?"

 _"Loud and clear,sir"_

"Good,relay this information to the King and send in Attack Choppers to our location along with reinforcements"

 _"The last order will take longer to be done,sir.The closest base to your location is 5 clicks away.Ground forces will need 20 minutes to arrive to your location but the choppers will be there in 5"_

He nodded "Copy that,just send them in full alert" he cutted his communication with the airborne command system,raising his weapon he then start to scan the area using its scope.

He must agree with Sarada's statement,the poor visibility and their position itself are great disadvantages for his forces.Not to mention the wind started to grew stronger with each passing time,if it continue then their choppers won't have much choices than to take some distance when they arrive in order to not accidentally slam on the ground,thus they won't be able to offer them maximum protection.

His gaze shift toward the rest of the convoy,in the distance he can see the other Shinobis huddled together on the side of their own vehicle with his own men nearby.He reached out to his helmet again,pressing its built-in radio to hail his people,a quick glance to Naomi revealed she had followed his suit."Retribution Leader to all team,we will hold this position until air support is arrive and provide us over-look.I don't want to risk an attack without them" He heard various acknowledge in return.

"Why don't they accompany us on the first place?" Boruto chimed in,peeking from the side of their vehicle toward the yet ventured road.But soon he dropped his question when he spotted something in the distance,something colored in orange-ish hue that seemingly flickering amidst the fog.His body went straight in alert as he nudged Mitsuki's side."What the hell is that?"

The question also took others' attention.

"It's moving" Ashiko supplied,aiming his Assault Rifle to the unknown object.

"I can't see anything" it was Naomi,scoping her own weapon from under the vehicle.She can make out the silhouette,and those orange hue seems like surrounding whatever it was moving.

Cursing under his breath,Ashiko decided to call in one of their MBTs "Leopard 1-1 how copy?"

 _"Solid copy,sir"_

"I want you to scan the area ahead of me with your infrared cam,I got something on my scope"

 _"Roger that"_

The hum of traversing 125mm turret break the tense silence for a short amount of time,once lined up the gun operator start to activated the tank's infrared display and scan the designated area.

 _"It's an Humvee,sir"_

"What?!"

 _"I repeat,it's an Humvee.One of us"_ A brief pause as the operator continue to observe. _"It's also moving in a slow velocity to our position,looks like on it's own"_

Ashiko's grip on his firearm tightened

"Is it possible that was our third checkpoint team?"

"Yes" he answered Naomi's question with grim tone,the situation is getting worse and definitely more than what he had anticipated."Leopard 1-1,you are cleared to open fire to the target.It could be a trap and I don't want to risk it"

 _"Roger,firing at the target,stand by"_

A moment later,the silent is broken again,this time by a loud boom as the tank fires its main gun.The destroyed vehicle has no chance against its armor-piercing shell as it hit it squarely on its side,igniting an explosion and sent it flying feet off the ground.

The impact itself caused a momentary vacum,washing the fog away and revealed the destroyed vehicle and their checkpoint.

Well,what was remaining of their next checkpoint.

Sarada stared in horror on the scene before her,the white of the snow is tainted with unmistakable deep red of blood,pooling around bodies of dead soldiers laying on the ground.Some of them lost their limbs,some even unrecognizable anymore,turned into nothing but puddle of carcasses.Their vehicles are scrapped,some that were not completely destroyed is either turned upside down or losing their front half with some lifeless gunners still on their former positions.

"What the hell was happening here?!" Boruto yelled,horrified.

"They were attacked"

"It did not seem like an attack to me,it was a slaughtering!" he shook his head,blond bangs swaying back and forth."We have to keep moving!"

"We can't!" Ashiko bellowed,effectively silencing the boy."If we continue on moving we might end like they are!" his voice hitched on the end,making it clear for them he was just as frustated."You see those frontless Humvees? It was because they stepped on mines! The route is no longer safe" he shook his head and motioned toward one of the three soldiers that was sitting on the second row of seat of their SUV with his hand to move forward.With a grim tone,he add "Just be glad it was not us,either way this mission would have failed and the result would be catastrophic"

"You said mines?" Mitsuki query,golden eyes glinting in calculation.

"Yes"

"That did not indulge how those soldiers are outside of their vehicle"

His eyes widdened behind his helmet as realisation hit him in full force,standing up he was about to yell to the forwarding soldier to fallback,only for his shout to be masked on by a loud sound of gunshot from somewhere in the treeline.Unmistakenly a .50 Cal Sniper Rifle."EVERYBODY DO NOT ENGAGE! I REPEAT DO NOT ATTACK THE ENEMY!"

The poor man would have died if not for Mitsuki's stretched arms grabbing his sides and pull him back,but he didn't fully go unscratched as the bullet scraped his left arm,taking large portion of muscle and flesh along with it.

He cried out in pain,clutching his wounded arm as Mitsuki put him near them.Sarada,being the medic,quickly sprung in action and grab the man's good hand and hold it away from his arm so she can inspect the injury,not minding her own hand get soaked with blood.."Hey it's okay,it's okay I will heal you up,I'm a medic" she put her free hand to his cheek,forcing him to look at her face through his tears filled eyes.Smiling the most reassuring smile she can offer at the moment,Sarada ask "What's your name?"

"I-Izumo" He stammered,partially from the pain and partially from fear.He tried to steal a glance to his arm but Sarada keep her firm grip on his cheek,preventing him from doing so.

"Alright,Izumo.This was a pretty bad beating you receieved,don't you think?" she gave him a grin,this time filled with lightness as she tried to distract the man.His other hand now placed on his other side,palm balling in a fist.Sarada,now both hands free,started to take a fistfull of snow on the ground and place it around his wound,in hope to lessened the pain.

The man swallow,sighing a deep breath away."Yes,miss.I've gone through worse than this,this is nothing compared to our training,and wound like this is a part of my life since I join in" he blinked rapidly,brows furrowing together "Have I told you about my friend Toseki? Well,one time we got pretty drunk after celebrating our victory in a shooting race against P.O.Bs and he accidentally sliced my arm with his combat knife because he thought he is a wizard wielding a magic staff" he chuckled shortly before adding "It was so funny that the next morning everyone kept teasing him,poor man taking a last resort by keep being denial even though the next time he got drunk we recorded him having a conversation with a pair of boots,saying they look perfect together and they meant to be"

Sarada cutted the bandage she just finished rolling around the wound,noting with a grim amusement how blood loss affected the man.He was about to open his mouth to continue but she put her index finger to his lips "Ssshhh...No need to tell me more,big guy.You are good now"

He blinked again,this time slowly."Are we done?"

"Yes" she fished a syringe of adrenaline shot from her weapon pouch and injected it through his good arm."Your friends need your help,don't let them down so you can have more silly stories with them,okay?"

He nodded and stand up,firm on both legs and proceed to rejoin his two other teammates,one curiously very red and the other one looks like he had seen the best comedy show in the world,not sparing even a glance toward the crimson snow where he was laying before.

Sarada turned around,only to met by 3 pairs of eyes and a stoic blue visor.

"What?" she asked,confuse.

"Is that how you treat your patients?" Boruto asked back,raising an eyebrow toward her direction.

"Uh...not really...But...yeah?"

His face morphed in a famous closed-eyes grin Uzumaki often gave."Well sign me in!"

A solid knuckle on a top of his head is the only answer he receieved.

Sarada huffed,fighting the blush to subside from her face."Want to be my patient now? I can always help you on that one"

"I must say,that was quick" Ashiko commented,glancing toward his wrist timepiece."Roughly a minute and you can patch a quite fatal injury" he glance up to the sky as the sound of metalic blades slicing the air in rapid speed grew louder."I must admit,Medical Ninjutsu is more advance than what we have.Albeit it was older but it was more effective than normal treatment"

"I practice a lot,was a pain to learn but worth it for the best"

He smirked behind his visor.

 _"Retribution Leader,this is Arrow 1 requesting sit-rep,over"_

Ashiko's eyes glued toward three hovering aircrafts approaching toward their position,allowing himself to relax a bit."Arrow Squad,we have situation.Code red,shot was fired I repeat shot was fired from treeline but we can't conclude where its exact source was due to poor visibility,proceed with caution and beware-"

"Retribution Leader,come in,do you read?"

His brows furrowed together,staring at the incoming choppers with confusion."Arrow 1,this is Retribution Leader I read you,how copy?"

Static

What the..."Leopard 1-1,do you copy?"

Another static

"AWACS?"

Still nothing but a buzz of radio static.

His eyes widdening in realisation,dread coursing through his vein as he motion toward his men to gain their attention."Radio check,now!"

They do what he told,pulling their communication device and start scanning all channels written on the book.Ashiko already knew the answer before his men reply with various negative.

"Shit" he cursed,aiming his weapon back to the treeline where he supposed the shot was taken from."We've got jammer,comms are down and no way to use radio.AWACS can counter the effects with ECCMs but it will take time,we need to take it out to restore the communication link back online.The more we stay in dark the more enemy take advance" he turned toward Naomi,giving her a solid stare."I want you and the rest of Alpha Team to go and find it,we can't afford to have-"

"INCOMING!"

His head swivelled in alert,scanning the area to figured out where the threat is.But soon,his confusion changed to horror as his eyes finally found the upcoming threats.

 _Up_ because the missiles were fired toward their incoming airborne allies.

One of it hit the chopper squarely on its cockpit,instantly killing the pilots.One managed to dodge it while the other one got struck on its tail,causing it to spin out of control before slamming hard to the side of a faraway hill,leaving nothing but a column of smoke.

Soon,the silence was broken again for the third time that day.This time by numerous sounds of gunfires and explosions as the hidden enemies start to open fire to the convoy.

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"HOLY SHIT!" Boruto cursed aloud,pressing his back further toward their vehicle as the buzzing sounds of bullets in the air intensified."WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"

"We've got attacked,you idiot!" Sarada replied,peering over the window of their vehicle only to ducked back when the glass was shattered by a bullet.

"I KNOW THAT! WHAT I MEAN IS WHAT KIND OF BATTLE IS THIS?!"

"Welcome to modern war" Naomi muttered,firing her Assault Rifle in a quick burst before hiding back when she noticed her bullets hitted one of the enemy directly on their head."I need cover and distraction,no way I can proceed under this much of fire without adding another hole in my body"

"The tanks are out of question" Ashiko said,flinching slightly as one of the enemy's rocket almost hit the armored vehicle.They are keep firing using their main batteries,but without proper communication to direct them it was impossible to utilize the firepowers they have to help the girl."And don't even bother to ask about that chopper,the pilots probably decided to take some distance"

"Leave it to us" Sarada proposed,once again glancing toward their opponent's position."All we need to do is buy Naomi some time so she and her team can destroy whatever it was hindering our communication links" Sarada crouched back,looking toward her companions."So here's the plan" she drew two eclipses on the snow "This is our convoy" she explained,pointing toward one of the drawing. "And this one is the enemy's position.To be able to deliver this much of firepower toward us they must be repositioned most of their troops to our direction,and that mean-"

"Their back is uncovered" Naomi cutted off,earning a smile from the other girl.

"Yes but that doesn't mean there won't be any resistance"

"But how will we draw their fire?" Mitsuki query.

"That's when we do our part" Sarada smirked,drawing a line between two eclipses."We will use Earth Style to create a very thick wall as a cover,and use it to deliver some punches back,quite literally"

"Okay I get it,we'll need Iwabe's help on this point.And probably Metal Lee's,too.But what am I supposed to do? And Mitsuki? We knew when you said deliver some punches you meant you'll punches those jagged earth to the enemies"

"I'm glad you are smart enough to understand some of it,Boruto"

"Hey what was that supposed to mean?!"

"But...The wall won't stand a chance against any missiles,so it was your and Mitsuki's turn"

"Huh?"

Sarada sighed and rolled her eyes "Those are definitely electronic devices.While those did not as fast as bullets those definitely have bigger damage" just when she finished,one of the friendly vehicle got hit by a missile,sending it flying before crashing back.Some soldiers that were previously taking cover near it lay motionlessly on the ground.

Sarada can only hope they are not dead.

"Any electronic distruption will cause the system to fail" she continued "And the fuses will probably go untriggered"

"Probably?"

"Probably"

Boruto stared at her onyx eyes warily with a slight frown on his face."That was too dangerous,what if Raiton is not strong enough to neutralised it?.Do you know what will happen to you if one of those hit the pillar that is infront of you?"

"That's a gamble I am willing to take"

"You won't survive,Sarada.The blast is bad enough but you will also receieve the sharpnels and that is zero chance of survival" he shook his head,with a firm tone he then add "No,we can't afford to do that"

Sarada's face softened,of course out of all people it would be him whose going to object.Though no matter how dangerous it was they will find an agreement at the end of the day,it always goes that way."Listen,look around you.Everyone is doing their job,everyone also put their live in danger.I just...We can't sit here and watch while they are dying,not when I can do something about it"

"I understand,but this is different than what we've gone through before"

"Different how? You still have your friends to fight with,you still retain your will.Beside,were you not the one who said those weapons are nothing but tools?"

Boruto glanced around,blue eyes darting around his surrounding.He sees everything unfold in slow motion,a soldier yelling toward his comrade,a magazine falling off to the white of snow,a medic performing CPR and a heavily wounded soldier leaning against the side of a boulder while firing his handgun toward enemy's position relentlessly,defiance to the call of retreat from his friends with face contorted in a battle-cry.

But soon that expression is gone,replaced by a peaceful one as he succumbed forward after a bullet hitted him right on his heart.

That's when Boruto noticed a white bandage wrapped around the said soldier's left arm.

 _No..._

Boruto jumped forward,passing over their bullets riddled vehicle.He barely put a notice as one buzzed his left ear,instead he focused his Chakra to his hands and slammed it to the ground with a snarl on his face.

"IWABE!" he called as a wall of earth surfacing from the ground infront of him,breaching the plain snow and keep raising up until he stopped channeling his Chakra.

The other boy nodded,grabbing his staff from his back,he then jumped forward to Boruto's side before stabbing his staff to the ground.Soon,four pillars of earth started jutting out directly infront of the wall.

Sarada put a hand on Naomi's left shoulder to gain her attention."Change of plan,bring Denki with you and disable that jammer silently.No explosion and try to minimalise any gunfight"

A pair of green eyes stared at her onyx ones with a slight confusion and disbelief."Why so sudden?"

"I did not tell Boruto about our own escape plan,when you and your team out of the kill-zone we won't be able to cover you up anymore.By any mean you'll need to stay low and evade any unnecessary conflict until reinforcements are arrive"

"What about you?"

"We'll take shelter behind that wall and do anything we can,we still have some ranged jutsus to use"

"Sarada! It's now or never!" the sounds of Boruto's call and unmistakable whistle of Rasenshuriken draw her attention,glancing up she gave him a nod of affirmation.

"Go,I've got you covered" she did not wait for any acknowledgement from the girl before jumping forward herself and landed gracefully behind one of the pillar,Sharingan blazing as she scan the enemy's position.

"What took you so long?!" Boruto demanded,hurling the transformed Rasengan toward a group of enemy soldiers that were trying to advance.It hitted them directly,and Boruto watched with a dark satisfaction as their bodies disintegrated to the thin air.

"Sorry! I was explaining something to Naomi"

Boruto jumped behind one of the pillar across from her's and gave her a suspicious look."What was that?"

Sarada shrugged,fixing her fingerless gloves before glancing at him."Not much nor affecting,just a slight change"

 _Slight change?_

Boruto furrowed his eyebrows,from the corners of his eyes he can see Naomi and her team along with Denki on the edge of the battlefield,huddling together behind an armored vehicle,looking at them for clearance to storm out.

 _Wait,Denki?_

"Why does Denki go with them?"

"Later question,Boruto.For now just get ready to use your Jougan and transfer Mitsuki,Metal Lee and me back behind that wall when I told you"

Not so long after,the ever so energic Metal Lee join them on his own position,followed suit by Mitsuki,who gave Sarada a dirty look before focusing forward.

Sarada let out a short sigh before retracting her fist and aimed to the column of earth covering her.

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _CONTINUE_**

The sound of echoing boom,followed by countless shattered objects hitting snow and fleshes was the only sign she needed to start move one,even so she still managed to spare a glance toward the raven haired girl,and grimaced on what she saw.

Her figure stood proudly amongst dirt and dust,a hand extended forward with palm curled to a fist while the other one is right on her side in a stance,the pillar of earth that was previously standing high is no longer but its quarter size though it was still continue to erecting due to Iwabe.It was at that moment she realised the gunshots have stopped,but another quick glance revealed the cause is none other than the enemy soldiers nearly decimated by the blow.

She felt relieved,albeit it was short-lived because another pack of soldiers already replacing their former comrades and start opening up fire again.

Her feet move deliberately,mind focusing back toward the objective at hands as she ordered her men to move out in a haste.She followed suit after providing their back a cover and refilled her stock of amunition,leaving the raging battlefield behind to enter their own.

 **TBC**

 **You know,in Naruto universe one of few things that were more advances than ours' is Medical Ninjutsu.The most noticeable example is bionic prostethic limbs,this in our world is still far from perfect but in their is.**

 **Oh yeah I keep forgeting about this.Thank you for the warm welcome,and your suggestion of characters' name.I highly appreciate those,and for those who I don't use the suggestion of I'm sorry maybe in later story or different ones.You guys are awesome and been the ones keeping me here so thank you again.**

 **Note:**

 **-AWACS:Airborne Warning And Control System**

 **-IED:Improvised Explosive Device**

 **-Humvee/HMMV:High Mobility Multipurposes Vehicle**

 **-MBT:Main Battle Tank**

 **-ECCM:Electronic Counter Counter Measure**

 **Until next time!**

 **Cipher032 out!**

 **Time Upload 10:11 P.M Western Indonesia Meantime.Thursday,January 17th 2019.**

 **Total word count:Approximately 6000 words.**


End file.
